


Just one 'call' away

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: callboy [1]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M, callboy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“, Fanni schüttelte den Kopf und musterte seinen Freund, der zusammengesunken auf seiner Couch saß und die Tirade des Kleineren mit einem weiteren, donnernden Niesen unterbrach, „Ich kann doch nicht ...“ „Farum nicht?“, Daniel rieb sich ein letztes Mal die Nase und ließ sich dann mit einem tiefen Seufzen tiefer in die weichen Polster sinken und zog gleichzeitig die Decke etwas höher, „Fanni ...“ „Warum? Ich kann doch nicht für dich ...“, schnappte der Kleinere und während seine Wangen sich nun rot fleckten, funkelten seine silbergrauen Augen angriffslustig, „ … für dich auf ein Date gehen!“ „Daf ift kein Date.“, verbesserte Daniel ihn sanft und zog hörbar die Nase hoch, „Ef ift ein Auffrag.“ „Ein Auftrag.“, höhnte Fanni und begann wieder unruhig im warmen Wohnzimmer, gegen dessen große Scheiben die weißen Flocken schlugen, auf und abzulaufen, „Das macht es ja soooo viel besser! Du löst dich dafür bezahlen mit reichen Typen auszugehen!“  
Daniel seufzte und strich sich durch die verschwitzten, blonden Haare, die ihm in die fieberheiße Stirn hingen, „Fannis … Du bift meine letzte Hoffnung!“ „Was ist mit Kenny?“, Hoffnung glomm in den silbergrauen Augen auf, verblasste aber auch gleich wieder, als Daniel nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Haf selfer einen Auftraf ...“ „Und Johann?“, unterbrach Fanni ihn und warf, als Daniel wieder den Kopf schüttelte gleich den nächsten Namen ein, „Oder Robert …? Wieder schüttelte Daniel matt den Kopf und schloss denn die Augen, „Forfanf ift mif Felina im Urlauf … Mallofa … Flaube iff...“ „Dann halt Robert.“, beharrte Fanni stur, ließ sich aber, als Daniel erneut einen Einwand hervorbringen wollte, seufzend in sicherer Entfernung zum kranken Daniel auf die Couch sinken, „Dani ...“ „Fanni, fu fist meine letzte Hoffnunf … Biffe! Fu mufft ...“  
„Ich kann nicht.“, stellte Fanni klar und griff Schutz suchend nach einem Kissen, während der größere Blonde ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte und dann erneut nieste, „Farum?“ „Warum? Guck mich an!“, Fanni war nun wieder aufgesprungen und deutete auf seine kleine Gestalt, die sich in der hohen Terrassentür spiegelte, „Ich kann nicht … Daniel … Er erwartet … etwas wie dich … Hübsch … Blond … GROß! Er BEZAHLT dafür und ich … ich … Ich bin ein Küken ...“ „If feiff! Nieflif unf flaufisch ...“, näselte Daniel verschnupft und grinste, „Vielleift maf er daf ja?“ „Klar ...“, höhnte Fanni und seine grauen Augen funkelten wütend, als er nun frustriert schnaubte, „Jemand zahlt bestimmt 1000 NOK pro Stunde, um mit mir auszugehen ...“ „Faufendfünfhunfert … unf freifausend, für eine Naft ...“, verbesserte Daniel ihn und Fanni schnaubte wieder nur und verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Das macht ja auch so einen Unterschied … Und, ich werde sicher nicht die Nacht mit ihm verbringen … Er wird gleich umdrehen und mich stehen lassen … Und dann … verliert ihr einen Kunden … und euren Ruf … Eure Agentur geht pleite ...“ Daniel grinste nur und tätschelte die gerötete Wange des Kleineren, „Ef fird fich lieben ...“

„Ich könnte Einar anrufen?“, versuchte Fanni einen Augenblick später eine andere Lösung anzubieten und Daniel runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, „Einar? Fein Filling? Afer, fer ift foch nift … fwul? Fer haf eine Freunfin! Fen Fuffofel ...“ „Pf. Ingrid.“, der Kleinere zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich müde zurück, „Das hielt ihn noch nie davon ab mit Tom zu schlafen ...“ „Miff Fom?“, Daniel wirkte nun merklich interessiert, aber Anders schloss nur mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck die Augen, „Frag besser nicht ...“ „Fade ...“, Daniel zog hörbar die Nase hoch, „Fann Einar fenn bif neun fier fein?“ „Bis neun?“, Fanni warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr, die bereits viertel vor Neun anzeigte, dann aber sanken seine Schultern plötzlich kraftlos herab und er schüttelte gequält den Kopf, „Nein ...“ „Fieft fu.“, der große Blonde erhob sich, legte die Decke um die Schultern und bedeutete dem Kleineren ihm ins Schlafzimmer zu folgen, „Fomm … Fier hafen fiel fu fun ...“  
„Ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt.“, murmelte Fanni, als er seinem Freund aber dennoch, wenn auch mit bockig vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nun ins Schlafzimmer folgte, „Daniel ...“ „Effen fehen ...“, Daniel betrachtete den Kleineren prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er dann seinen riesigen Kleiderschrank öffnete und mit geschickten Fingern durch die sorgsam aufgehängten Kleidungsstücke suchte, „Effen fehen … Fielleift … Farz …“ „Was?“, Fanni stand, noch immer in der gleichen bockigen Haltung gefangen, einige Schritte hinter Daniel, spähte aber nun doch neugierig in den Schrank, „Ich soll ...“ „Daff!“, Daniel zog ein dunkles Jackett heraus und betrachtete es zufrieden im sanften Licht der glimmenden Halbkugel an der Decke, „Feht dir ...“ „Was?“, Fanni betrachtete das Jackett argwöhnisch und nahm es beinahe mechanisch entgegen, „Daniel ...“ „Fieh diff um.“, Daniel deutete auf die Tür zum Badezimmer und schob den Kleineren gleichzeitig aber auch schon in diese Richtung, „Fu mufft lof ...“

„Der … passt nicht.“, verkündete Fanni bereits drei Minuten später und funkelte Daniels Spiegelbild, als der Jüngere die Badezimmertür öffnete und eintrat wütend und mit roten Wangen an, aber Daniel schmunzelte nur, „Fu bift süff ...“ Er betrachtete seinen kleinen, unglücklich wirkenden Freund, der mit einer Hand die viel zu lange, stetig herabrutschend zu drohende Hose hielt und dessen Zähne sich in die Unterlippe gruben, einen Moment lang, bevor er den widerstrebenden Fanni schließlich in seine Arme zog, „Fanni … Er firf dif lieben ...“ „Ach?“, Fanni betrachtete sein Spiegelbild im hohen Wandspiegel und schnaubte, als er erst eine Hand hob, woraufhin der viel zu lange Ärmel zurückrutschte, „Falls ich nicht vorher stolpere ...“ „Faff färe ficherlich fu nieflich.“, kicherte Daniel und machte sich nun daran erst die Hemdsärmel zu kremplen, bevor er seine warmen Finger langsam über Fannis vor Anspannung zitterndes Bein hinabgleiten ließ. Fanni verspannte sich unter der Berührung und schloss, als Daniel nun neben ihm kniete die Augen, „Daniel, wenn du ...“  
„Feffig.“, verkündete Daniel schließlich und als Fanni verwundert blinzelnd nach unten sah, grinste ihn sein verschnupfter Freund spitzbübisch an, „Dafftefst fu, daff fu einen Blowfob fekommen fürfest?“ Der kleine Blonde blinzelte, errötete dann aber, als er Daniels Nase und auch seinem warmen Atem in seinem Schritt führte und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, „NEIN!“ „Fade ...“, Daniel grinste, erhob sich dann aber mit einem leichten Ächzen und nieste erneut, bevor er mit einem langen Blick verkündete, „Fu häffeft faf lernen fönnen ...“ „NEIN.“, Zornesröte fleckte die Wange und der kleine Blonde stemmte wütend die geballten Fäuste in die Seite. Aber, bevor Fanni noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Daniel ihn, präperierte seine Finger mit reichlich Haargel und begann an den wilden, blonden Strähnen herumzuzupfen und sie zu glätten.  
Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk einen Moment, dann nickte er aber und drängte Fanni behutsam, aber dennoch stur in Richtung des Flurs, „Fu mufft lof … Fu friffst ihn im Friftol … an fer Far … Fieh meine Fuhe an ...“ „Im Bristol? An der Bar?“, geschlagen seufzte Fanni und folgte dem Größeren hinaus in den Flur, wo er dann Daniels elegante schwarze Halbschuhe, neben dem seine eigenen, ausgelatschten, längst nicht mehr weißen Turnschuhe vollkommen deplatziert wirkten, kurz betrachtete, bevor er sich dann zu seinem Freund umdrehte, „Dani … die passen nicht.“ „Fieh an!“, forderte der Größere und kicherte dann aber verschnupft, als Fanni mit einem Seufzen in die Schuhe schlüpfte und dann einige vorsichtig, austestende Schritte machte, bevor er über die mehrfach umgeschlagenen Hosenbeine stolperte und aus den Schuhen rutsche.  
„Fassen niff.“, stimmte Daniel nun zu und deutete dann nach kurzem Nachdenken auf Fannis dreckige Turnschuhe, „Fieh fie an!“ Grollend schlüpfte Fanni in die ausgelatschten, längst nicht mehr weißen Schuhe und sah noch einmal flehentlich zu dem Jüngeren, „Soll ich nicht doch Einar …?“ „Fu mufft lof.“, Daniel ging gar nicht weiter auf den Vorschlag ein, sondern drückte dem überraschten Kleineren seinen Wagenschlüssel in die Hand, küsste ihn auf die Wange und schob ihn dann aus der Wohnung hinaus, „Fannft fu Fmerffableffen mifbringen?“


	2. Chapter 2

3 Wochen vorher

Genervt massierte Ståle seine Nasenwurzel und betrachtete die Zwillinge, so glücklicherweise nur zwei verschwommene Schemen, die am anderen Ende des langen Konferenztisches saßen, über den Rand der dunkler getönten Brille hinweg, „Könntet ihr das bitte lassen?“ „Was?“, einer der undeutlichen Schemen, der Stimme nach Anders, bewegte sich und Ståle hatte den Eindruck, dass Anders sich auch zu ihm beugte. Dieser Eindruck wurde nun von einer Aftershavewolke untermalt und Ståle rümpfte die Nase, „Hast du in dem Zeug gebadet, Anders?“ „Pf.“, Anders schnaubte amüsiert und Ståle zuckte zusammen, als ihm plötzlich ein Finger gegen die Nasenspitze tippte, „Musst ja nicht hinriechen ...“  
„Erstens, ist das bestimmt nicht mal ein Wort ...“, Ståle wich zurück und schob die Brille mit den dunkleren Gläsern mit dem Zeigefinger wieder etwas höher, „Und zweitens … Kann man das nicht überriechen.“ „Das ist aber auch kein Wort, oder Larsi?“, der nun für Ståle deutlich erkennbare Anders drehte sich auffordernd zu seinem Zwilling um, aber Lars hob nur die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf, „Lasst mich da raus ...“  
„Spielverderber.“, Anders schmollte, zog sich nun aber einen eigenen Stuhl heran und ließ sich rittlings, immer noch neugierig zwischen Lars und Ståle hin- und hersehend und die Unterarme auf die Lehne gebettet habend, darauf nieder und richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf den Jüngeren, „Also … Warum sind wir hier?“ Nun sah auch Lars interessiert auf und Ståle seufzte, „Mari … und Frode heiraten ...“ „Hui.“, Anders grinste und leckte sich über die Lippen, „Und, du bist der Trauzeuge? Oder sollst du Blumen streuen? Sieht bestimmt niedlich aus … Nein, warte … du hast kein Date für die Hochzeit, das ist es! Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass du dich nicht so vergraben sollst … Geh mal aus … Hab Spaß … Vögle! Dann hättest du sicher ein paar Kerle an der Hand, die dich gerne begleiten würden … Lars leihe ich dir nicht … Das ist meiner. Such dir selber einen sexy ...“  
„Ich. Bin. Blind!“, schnappte Ståle, aber wieder schnaubte Anders nur und verbesserte ihn ungerührt und machte eine rasche Geste, die den Raum, in dem das Licht für Ståle gedimmt worden war, umfasste, „Fast blind. Du bist lichtempfindlich … nicht … Mmmmh … ungeil.“ „Das ist wieder kein Wort ...“, murmelte Lars und betrachtete weiterhin interessiert sein Handy, aber während Ståle vor lauter Wut die Worte zu fehlen schienen, sprach Anders ungerührt und den Einwurf seines Zwillings ignorierend weiter. Ein herausforderndes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, „Sollen wir dir eine Freundin suchen? Groß, blond ...oder doch lieber schwarzhaarig? Nein … rotblond? Und welche Körbchengröße? 99 DoppelF? Oder stehst du lieber auf kleine Äpfel?“ Ståle vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, aber Anders ließ sich nicht entmutigen, sondern überlegte lautstark weiter, „Oder lieber einen Freund … Mit 20 Zentimetern? Oder doch lieber etwas mehr? Lars? 25 sind etwas viel für den Kleinen, oder? Aber, mit etwas Übung ...“ Sein Zwilling sah nicht einmal auf, aber auch das schien Anders nicht zu stören und er sinnierte weiter, „Also … Zwischen 20 und 25 Zentimetern … Ich müsste mal in meiner Kartei gucken ...“  
„Du hast deine … Bekannten nach ...“, Ståle verstummte mitten in der Frage und bereute bereits nach den ersten Silben, überhaupt zu verstehen gegeben zu haben, dass er ihm doch zuhörte, schienen nun doch Anders' blaue Augen plötzlich zu strahlen, als er enthusiastisch nickte, „Natürlich. Wie denn sonst?“ „Nach dem Alphabet?“, seufzte Ståle, merklich genervt und musterte Anders, der von dieser Idee überhaupt nicht überzeugt zu sein schien, „Wie jeder normale … Mensch.“ „Er ist nicht normal.“, mischte sich Lars kurz ein, steckte nun aber sein Handy in die Tasche und richtete seinen blau grauen Blick nun ebenfalls auf den Jüngeren, der sich nun plötzlich sichtlich unwohl fühlend auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte.  
„Sollen wir dich wirklich nicht mit einer unserer Schwestern bekannt machen?“, brach Lars schließlich die Stille und Ståle konnte ein erschrockenes Zusammenzucken nur schwerlich unterdrücken, schüttelte aber den Kopf, „Bloß nicht ...“ Lars hob fragend eine Braue, eine Bewegung, die Ståle nur erahnen konnte, aber er kannte den Älteren gut genug, um dessen Mimik auch mit seiner geringen Sehkraft wahrnehmen zu können, „Nicht mein Typ.“ „Also blond und braun?“, warf Anders ein, bevor Lars etwas erwidern konnte und presste die Lippen nachdenklich zu einem dünnen, blassen Strich zusammen und rieb sich das Kinn, „Oder zu weiblich?“  
„Zu weiblich.“, murmelte Ståle schließlich, beinahe etwas beschämt klingend und seufzte, als die Zwillinge einen raschen Blick miteinander wechselten, „Aber ...“ „Was meinst du … Tom?“, warf Anders plötzlich einen Namen in den Raum und Lars schüttelte den Kopf, „Zu sprunghaft … Was hältst du von Rune?“ „Zu langsam ...“, verwarf Anders nun seinerseits den Namen und konterte mit einem weiteren Vorschlag, während Ståle mit jedem Namen auf seinem Stuhl kleiner zu werden schien, „Robin? Oder vielleicht Andreas?“ „Meinst du wirklich …?“, Lars runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber wiederum abweisend den Kopf, „Zu groß … Aber, Marcus …“ „Hat ne Freundin.“, Anders machte eine abwertende Handbewegung, „Und ein Meerschweinchen.“ „Was stört mehr, das Meerschweinchen oder die Freundin?“, erkundigte Lars sich beinahe neugierig klingend, aber Anders warf schon wieder einen weiteren Namen in die Runde, „Noriaki … Der hat Erfahrung und von ihm kann er bestimmt noch was lernen … oder lieber Simon?“ „Simon ...“, Lars legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, nickte dann aber, „Das könnte bestimmt funktionieren ...“  
„Ich habe einen Freund!“, unterbrach Ståle die Zwillinge plötzlich, errötete dann aber, als die fragenden Blicke nun auf ihm ruhten. „Ach?“, kam es unisono von Lars und Anders und Ståle presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte, „Ja ...“ „Name, Alter, Sozialversicherungsnummer? Lieblingsstellung im Bett? Schwanzlänge? Lieblingsturtle?“, forderte Anders und das Rot auf den Wangen des Jüngeren vertiefte sich noch etwas weiter, „Ich …“ Ståle räusperte sich und brachte schließlich leise hervor, „Wir … treffen uns erst seit kurzem ...“ „Awwww … Noch ganz frisch ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, „Wie niedlich … So richtig mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch?“  
Vollkommen überrumpelt nickte Ståle und sank etwas weiter auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, als Lars sich nun wieder einmischte, „Dann kannst du ihn ja am Samstag zum Essen mitbringen ...“ „Ich ...“, Ståle starrte nervös auf seine Finger, die unruhig mit der schützenden, dunklen Brille, die er irgendwann wohl unbewusst abgenommen haben musste, spielten, „Ich ...“  
„Gibt es da etwa ein Problem?“, Anders' Tonfall war süffisant und als Ståle unwillkürlich aufsah, fühlte er die schweren Blicke der Zwillinge fragend auf sich ruhen. „Nein, kein Problem.“, versicherte der Jüngere und erhob sich, „Aber, ich muss nun gehen … Die Arbeit wartet.“  
Es glich eher einer Flucht.

„Verdammt ...“, Ståle lief in seinem eigenen Büro, dessen Scheiben verdunkelt waren und in dem es nur schwaches Licht, das nicht in den empfindlichen Augen schmerzte, gab auf und ab und lehnte schließlich seine heiße Stirn gegen das kühle Glas der Fenster. Seine geballte Faust schlug immer wieder gegen das dicke Glas, brachte die hohe Scheibe mit jedem Schlag kurz zum Vibrieren, „Verdammt … Verdammt … Verdammt ...“ „Was ist denn?“, unbemerkt war die blonde Mari hinter ihn getreten, legte nun eine Hand auf seine verkrampfte Schulter und massierte sie sanft. „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle bog den Rücken etwas durch und schloss die Augen, „Nichts ...“ „Nichts.“, seine Sekretärin lachte amüsiert auf und hielt für einen Moment mit der Massage inne, „Und deshalb schlägst du das arme Fenster?“  
„Ich brauche einen Freund.“, murmelte Ståle einige Minuten später, nachdem er der Verlobten seines Bruders lammfromm zur Ledercouch gefolgt war und nun ein Kissen umklammert hielt. „Einen Freund?“, Mari brachte ihm einen Kaffee und ließ sich denn neben dem jüngeren Mann auf die Couch sinken, „So nötig?“ „Nein ...“, Ståle seufzte, nickte dann aber doch, „Lars und Anders … wollen mich … verkuppeln ...“ „Und? Ist das schlimm?“, forschte sie vorsichtig weiter, woraufhin Ståle sich zurücklehnte und blindlings an die, im Dunklen liegende Decke starrte, „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich einen … einen Freund hätte.“

„Das ist die Seite von der ich dir erzählt habe.“, Maris langes, blondes, nach exotischen Früchten riechendes Haar, streifte Ståles Wange, als sie sich über seine Schulter beugte und eine, in eisigen Farben gehaltene Internetseite aufrief, „Eis und Schnee-Escort.“ „Wen vermitteln die? Den Weihnachtsmann? Oder seine Wichtel? Ein Date mit dem Julenissen ...“, murmelte Ståle halbherzig, aber seine zukünftige Schwägerin tippte nun den Galeriebutton an und rief dann die gängigen Suchkriterien auf, „Also, dann bauen wir dir mal deinen Traummann ... Wie soll er sein?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“, druckste Ståle herum, aber schließlich murmelte er doch, fast schon etwas verschämt klingend eine Antwort, „Blond … Groß …“ „Gut ...“, Mari, hakte die ausgewählten Eigenschaften ab und ging denn weiter zur nächsten Kategorie, „Augenfarbe?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Keine Ahnung … Irgendwas … Hauptsache … Augen.“ „Gut … Dann … noch die Interessen ...“, sie las, wohl wissend, dass Ståle mit dem starken Kontrast des Bildschirms Schwierigkeiten hätte, die Worte erkennen zu können, vor, „Fußball … Natur … Musik … Literatur … Kino … Museen … ok, das vielleicht nicht … Ah ja, Snowboarden ...“  
„Und fertig.“, nach zwanzig Minuten hatten sie gemeinsam die Liste abgearbeitet und Maris Finger schwebte über dem Button, als sie sich noch einmal zu Ståle drehte, „Willst du noch was ändern?“ Als Ståle den Kopf schüttelte, betätigte sie den Button und grinste siegessicher, als die Suchfunktion nun drei passende Profile auflistete, „Daniel … Robert und Halvor … Na, Ståle? Wer soll denn dein Herzblatt sein?“


	3. Chapter 3

Das hellerleuchtete Portal des eleganten Hotels ragte turmhoch vor Fanni auf und der kleine Norweger seufzte frustriert, als er den abschätzenden Blick des uniformierten Portiers auf sich ruhen fühlte. Der Mann räusperte sich und schien Fanni mit einem Blick andeuten zu wollen, dass es besser für ihn wäre, wenn er nun gehen würde.  
Errötend straffte Fanni seine Gestalt und strich den geliehenen Anzug noch einmal glatt, bevor er langsam, ständig darauf wartend, dass der Portier ihn doch noch aufhalten und ihm letztlich doch noch den Zutritt verweigern würde, die wenigen Stufen erklomm. Stur hielt er den Blick nur auf die goldene Tür, deren Glas im Lampenlicht funkelte gerichtet und wäre beinahe zusammengezuckt, als der Portier sie ihm nun öffnete und leicht den Kopf vor ihm neigte. Fanni erwiderte das Nicken etwas ungelenk, bevor er dann in eine ganz andere, fremdartige Welt zu treten schien.  
Die Eingangshalle war so prunkvoll, wie Fanni befürchtet hatte. Funkelndes Blattgold, weicher Samt und teure Hölzer hätten eine hervorragende Kulisse für einen Film abgegeben, bildeten nun aber den geeigneten Hintergrund für die elegant gekleideten Gäste, in deren Gegenwart Fanni sich furchtbar deplatziert fühlte. Beinahe fürchtete er, dass jeder ihn anstarren würde, als er sich nun langsam seinen Weg durch die mehrere Stockwerke hohe Halle in Richtung der Rezeption bahnte, aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein.

Das Restaurant lag im obersten Stock und bereits die langsame Fahrt im gläsernen Fahrstuhl gab schon einen Vorgeschmack darauf, welch exquisiten Blick man von dort über die abendlich erleuchtete Stadt haben würde. Leise, unaufdringliche Musik plätscherte aus versteckten Lautsprechern, irgendein klassisches Klavierstück, dessen letzten Noten in den üblichen leisen Geräuschen eines Restaurants untergingen, als die gläsernen Türen nach einigen Minuten des stetigen Aufwärtsgleitens endlich lautlos auf glitten. Ein Kellner begrüßte ihn, kaum dass er die Kabine verlassen hatte, mit einem leichten Nicken und Fanni räusperte sich verlegen, „Ich … suche Ståle Sandbech.“  
Der Blick des livrierten Kellners wanderte kurz über Fannis Gestalt in dem schlecht sitzenden, dunklen Anzug und blieb an den unpassenden, weißen Turnschuhen hängen. Er kommentierte den Aufzug nicht, sondern nur eine elegant hochgezogene Braue zeigte kurz seine Verwunderung, bevor er dann erneut den Kopf neigte und in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke des gläsernen Restaurants, fern der locker zusammenstehenden Tische zeigte, „Herr Sandbech wartet an der Bar.“  
„Verdammt ...“, Fanni war in den Schatten einer Topfpflanze zurückgewichen und warf einen gehetzten Blick auf den langen, s-förmig geschwungenen Tresen der Bar, vor der einige Männer saßen, „Welcher ist es ...“ Hastig suchte er in den Taschen des geborgten Jacketts nach seinem Handy, schloss dann aber frustriert die Augen, als er nach einigen Minuten hektischer Suche feststellen musste, dass er es wohl bei Daniel hatte liegen lassen, „So eine verdammte … Scheiße!“  
Köpfe ruckten bei diesem, in diesem Ambiente unpassenden Fluch herum und Fanni errötete, als er die tadelnden Blicke spürte. Mit roten Wangen straffte er seine Gestalt und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er nun den Schatten des Zierstrauches verließ und sich langsam der Bar näherte. Ein, etwas gekippter Spiegel, der über der Bar angebracht worden war, erweckte als einer der Männer sich bewegte, nun Fannis Aufmerksamkeit und er blieb erneut stehen, um die, sich dort spiegelnden Gesichter der Männer eindringlich und auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis auf den Mann, den er hier treffen sollte, zu betrachten.  
Daniel hatte ihm kein Bild von Ståle Sandbech gezeigt, ein großes Versäumnis, wie Fanni nun klar wurde, als er versuchte herauszufinden, welcher der drei Männer nun Daniels Auftragsgeber wäre. Alle dort sitzenden Männer waren zwar gut gekleidet, aber nur bei zweien handelte es sich um gesetzte, ältere Herren, eben genau jener Klientel, das Fannis Meinung nach sonst Daniels Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen und sich zu leisten pflegte. Bei dem dritten Anwesenden handelte es sich um einen jungen, blonden Mann, der eine Brille mit scheinbar leicht getönten Gläsern trug und immer wieder ungeduldig auf seine Uhr und in Richtung Tür sah. Aus reinem Instinkt heraus, trat Fanni nun aber dennoch an die Seite des jungen, leicht nervös wirkenden Mannes und räusperte sich, „Herr Sandbech?“  
Hinter den tatsächlich getönten Gläsern der Brille konnte Fanni die Augenfarbe nicht erkennen, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Blick prüfend über ihn wanderte, woraufhin er prompt wieder errötete. Dennoch erwiderte er störrisch den Blick und stellte sich, als sein Gegenüber weiterhin schwieg, mit rauer Stimme vor, „An … Daniel André Tande.“ „Tande ...“, ein langer Finger schob die schwarz umrandete Brille wieder höher auf die Nase, während sich die vollen Lippen zu einem amüsierten Lächeln kräuselten, „Ich denke, da liegt ein … Irrtum vor.“ „Ein … Irrtum?“, Fanni spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden und sein Blick wanderte zu den anderen beiden, älteren Herren, die ihrem leisen Gespräch zu lauschen schienen, „Du bist nicht …?“  
„Du bist nicht das, was ich … erwartet habe.“, in Ståles Stimme schwang eine gewisse Schärfe, die Fanni zusammenzucken ließ, mit. Gleichzeitig erweckte der Tonfall ihn Fanni aber das den Wunsch sich möglichst garstig zu benehmen und so musterte er trotz seiner roten Wangen sein Gegenüber störrisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Du bist auch nicht, was ich erwartet hatte. Ich dachte, ich darf den Abend mit einem alten Knacker verbringen und den ganzen Abend seine Hand von meinem Knie pflücken und ihm im Bett dann einen Orgasmus vorspielen dürfen ...“ Ein Lachen ließ den Kleineren abrupt innehalten und gerade wollte er wieder verärgert aufbrausen, als Ståle den Kopf schüttelnd auf den Barhocker neben sich deutete, „Kommst du alleine rauf oder soll ich um einen Kinderhochstuhl bitten?“  
Fanni kam mit den Füßen nicht auf die Stütze und obwohl seine Wangen sich daraufhin wieder rötlich färbten, ignorierte Ståle das überraschenderweise. Die langen Finger seines Auftragsgebers legten sich stattdessen vorsichtig um das Glas und er schüttelte, scheinbar fassungslos immer wieder den Kopf, bevor er das Glas schließlich in einem Zug leerte und dann laut auf das blank polierte Holz der Theke knallen ließ und gleichzeitig dem Barkeeper dann auch wieder ein Zeichen zu geben schien, „Zwei ...“ „Ich … möchte nicht.“, wagte Fanni einzuwerfen, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, „Der ist nicht für dich … Ich versuche mir das Ganze irgendwie schönzusaufen.“ „Was ...“, das helle Rot auf Fannis Wangen vertiefte sich, aber als der Barkeeper nun zwei Gläser vor Ståle stellte, beugte der Kleinere sich hastig vor, bevor der andere reagieren konnte. Fanni griff nach beiden Gläsern und stürzte sie nacheinander hinunter, bevor er sich über den Mund wischte und den überraschten Ståle dann herausfordernd musterte, „Wenn sich hier einer irgendwas schön saufen muss, dann bin ich das wohl.“  
„Huh, ganz schön bissig für so ein kleines Küken.“, Ståle schmunzelte, wirkte auch etwas amüsiert, als er nun erneut den Barkeeper herbeiwinkte. Er senkte nun seine Stimme, sodass Fanni die Bestellung nicht mithören konnte, musterte dann aber schließlich wieder den Kleineren mit ernster Miene, „Also … zum Ablauf des Abends … Wir treffen uns mit meinen Geschäftspartnern. Und du … du bist hier als mein … Freund.“ „Dein Freund.“, Fanni versuchte professionell zu wirken, als er nun nickte, aber die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen verrieten seine wachsende Nervosität, als er nun schluckte, „Also … dann sollte ich wohl auch etwas über dich wissen ...“  
„Über mich? Meine Sekretärin hat die angeforderten Daten bereits letzte Woche zugeschickt.“, entgegnete Ståle ungerührt und scheinbar nicht bereit Weiteres über sich bekannt zu geben, während Fanni sich wiederum verspannte und dann, um das Misstrauen rasch wieder zu zerstreuen, doch nickte, „Ich dachte, vielleicht hättest du noch etwas … vergessen? Das passiert manchmal, weißt du?“ „Es stand alles darin.“, wiederholte Ståle stur und schob, als der Barkeeper dieses Mal kam und zwei Gläser vor sie stellte, eines der Gläser zu Fanni hinüber Er hob sein eigenes Glas prostend und stieß dann, als Fanni seiner Bewegung nur eine Sekunde später folgte, mit ihm an, „Auf gutes Gelingen.“ „Auf gutes Gelingen.“, wiederholte Fanni mit weitaus weniger Enthusiasmus und Sicherheit, als Ståle zuvor.

Fanni saß mit dem Rücken zu der Fensterfront und konnte so seinen Blick über das gut besuchte, aber dennoch durch seine Weitläufigkeit beinahe leer wirkende Restaurant schweifen lassen. Immer wieder wurden Gäste von livriertem Personal an ihre Tische geleitet, aber Lachen und Gesprächsfetzen wehten, getragen vom sanften Abendwind, der durch die große, offen stehende Balkontür seinen Weg ins Innere fand, ebenso wie gedämpfte Klaviermusik durch den großen, offenen Raum und schufen eine erstaunlich heimelige Atmosphäre, in der Fanni sich langsam zu entspannen begann. Ståle ignorierte ihn aber die ganze Zeit weitestgehend, die langen Finger tappten ungeduldig auf dem blank poliertem Holz der Tischplatte und sein Blick schien weit in die Ferne zu gehen, so als wäre er mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Fanni seufzte frustriert und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, „Ståle … Wenn das funktionieren soll ...“  
„Ah, das ist also der große Daniel?“, zwei großgewachsene, sich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sehende Männer waren an den Tisch getreten und während der eine ruhig abwartete, umarmte der andere Ståle und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Ich hatte mir laut deiner Beschreibungen etwas ganz anderes vorgestellt … Etwas … Größeres … Vielleicht ist er aber auch an anderen Stellen groß ...“ „Anders.“, Ståle richtete mit einem Seufzen seine Brille und deutete dann auf den errötenden Fanni, bevor er zu Lars sah, „Lars … Daniel André Tande …“


	4. Chapter 4

„So … Daniel.“, der blaue Blick des einen Zwillings, Anders, wenn Fanni sich richtig erinnerte, ruhte nun voller Neugier auf ihm und er leckte sich über die Lippen, „Wie habt ihr euch denn kennengelernt?“ „Beim ...“, Fanni ließ die elegante Menükarte sinken, kaute aber weiterhin unruhig auf der Lippe, bevor er schließlich leise, beinahe fragend fortfuhr, „ … Fußball?“ „Beim Fußball.“, Anders hob eine elegante, blonde Braue und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem dunklen, aber dennoch amüsierten Lächeln, „Wie … interessant.“  
Fanni errötete bei dem seltsam wissenden und stöhnte gleichzeitig lautlos auf, als Ståle unter dem Tisch nach ihm trat und funkelte seinen angeblichen Freund wütend an. „Was Daniel meinte ...“, Ståle ignorierte ihn aber und zauberte stattdessen ein süßliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, „Was ...“ „Was Daniel sagen wollte … Wir haben uns bei einem Sponsorenturnier kennengelernt … Vor ein paar Wochen erst ...“ „Daniel, du spielst Fußball? Im Tunneln bist du wohl unschlagbar ...“, wieder fühlte Fanni wie sich seine Wangen röteten, als Anders' Blick ihn nun streifte, aber dennoch nickte er, bevor er störrisch erwiderte, „Hobbymäßig ...“  
„Und sonst?“, setzte Anders seine Inquisition unbarmherzig fort, während sein Zwilling angeregt die Karte zu studieren schien, wie Fanni seufzend feststellte, als er sich nach Hilfe suchend umsah, „Ich bin ...“ Er schluckte und senkte den beinahe betreten den Kopf, „Model.“ „Für Kindersachen?“, lachte Anders und schüttelte bevor Fanni, der unter dem Tisch verborgen ein weiteres Mal hart getreten wurde, noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, den Kopf und fuhr lachend fort, „Nein … Jetzt habe ich es … Für diese kleinen Fußhupen, wie Yvonne eine verhätschelt … Larsi, hast du gehört? Wir sollten uns gut mit dem kleinen Dani stellen, dann hat die hässliche nackte Ratte endlich mal, was anzuziehen … Ich hab genug von Hundeklöten ...“ „Halvor und er ist ein chinesischer Schopfhund.“, merkte Lars an, als er nun die Karte sinken ließ und Fanni krümmte sich innerlich, als er sich nun im aufgewühlten Kreuzfeuer der Zwillingsblicke wiederfand. Aber Anders verdrehte nur die Augen und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Sag ich doch nackte Fußhupe.“  
Das unaufdringliche Herantreten eines Kellners erlöste Fanni zumindest vorübergehend von weiteren Fragen und zog die Aufmerksamkeit endlich von ihm ab. Erleichtert darüber vertiefte er sich noch einmal in die Karte und überflog die viele, teuren Gerichte, deren wohlklingende, fremdartige Namen zwar so viel zu versprechen schienen, ihm aber dennoch so wenig zu sagen wusste. „Hier gab es doch das leckere Salzkaramellbrulée ...“, Lars lehnte sich zu Ståle, der wie Fanni nun stirnrunzelnd feststellte, seine Karte längst geschlossen zu haben und auch kein weiteres Interesse mehr am Darin blättern zu haben schien, „Und den gedünsteten Fisch ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ståles Finger spielten mit der rot goldenen Kordel der Menükarte und Fanni errötete, als der, durch die getönten Gläser noch immer seiner Farbe beraubte Blick auf ihn fiel und er räusperte sich, während auch er die Karte schloss, „Das klingt gut … Ich glaube, ich schließe mich … an … Wenn du nichts dagegen hast … Ståle.“  
„Kein Salat?“, mischte sich nun auch Anders ein und grinste schief, als Fanni bei seinen Worten zusammenzuckte und ihn dann für einen Moment recht verständnislos ansah, „Was?“ „Für dich wäre ein Salat vielleicht besser ...“, erklärte Anders mit stoischer Ruhe, aber es funkelte dennoch weiterhin amüsiert in seinen Augen, „Ein Model muss doch schließlich auf sein Aussehen achten … sonst passen dir deine Halsbänder irgendwann nicht mehr und das wäre eine Schande ...“ Der kleine Blonde presste, im Versuch nicht aufzubrausen, die Lippen fester zusammen, aber dieses Mal kam Lars ihm tatsächlich zur Hilfe. Der zweite Zwilling schloss nun ebenfalls seine Menükarte und Fanni hätte schwören können, dass er eine Bewegung unter dem Tisch gesehen hätte, als ob Lars seine Hand auf Anders' Knie gelegt hätte, wurde aber nun von Lars' nächster Aussage erfolgreich abgelenkt, „Also, ich finde ihn wirklich ganz niedlich.“  
„Ach?“, Anders beugte sich zu seinem Zwilling und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, „Und was ist mit mir? Bin ich etwa nicht niedlich?“ „Du?“, Lars überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste seinen Bruder auf die erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, „Du bist einfach nur ein kindischer Idiot ...“ „Könnt ihr das bitte lassen?“, unterbrach Ståle reichlich genervt klingend, aber dennoch mit merklicher Routine den Kuss der Zwillinge und nickte in Richtung des immer noch einige Schritte entfernt wartenden Kellners, „Sonst haben wir noch ein Restaurant, in dem wir uns nicht mehr sehen lassen können ...“ „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, Kleiner.“, Anders lehnte sich, nachdem er seinen Zwilling noch einmal demonstrativ tief geküsst hatte, zurück und nickte dann auffordernd zu Fanni, der dem Geschehen erschrocken und mit großen Augen zugesehen hatte, „Willst du deinen kleinen Danihasi nicht auch mal küssen? Und, uns Alten zeigen, wie man es richtig macht?“  
Fanni schluckte bei dem Vorschlag schwer. Sein Mund war plötzlich erschreckend trocken, während seine Handflächen gleichzeitig feucht zu werden schienen. Er traute sich kaum in Richtung seines angeblichen Freundes zu schauen und zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich an seine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Hand spürte. Verwundert hob Fanni dann aber doch den Kopf, konnte jedoch gar nicht mehr reagieren, als Ståle sich nun plötzlich zu ihm lehnte und ihn tatsächlich vorsichtig küsste. „Also ...“, Anders hob eine Braue, schüttelte aber dann auch gleichzeitig tadelnd den Kopf, „Das war ja eine erbärmliche Vorstellung. Sollen wir es euch vielleicht noch mal zeigen?“  
„Wir sollten nun bestellen.“, Ståle bedeutete dem Kellner mit einer knappen Handbewegung näher zu kommen und während die anderen ihre Bestellungen aufgaben und auf die Weinempfehlungen des Kellners lauschten, leckte Fanni sich gedankenverloren über die Lippen. „Hey, Daniel.“, Fanni schrak, als er nun einen weiteren, dieses Mal aber sanfteren Tritt unter dem Tisch fühlte und blinzelte verwirrt, „Ja?“ „Träumst du?“, Ståle wirkte etwas verärgert und Fanni biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er stotterte, „Ich … war in Gedanken.“ „Bestimmt, wie ihr beiden die Nacht verbringen werdet.“, mischte sich Anders auch gleich wieder ein und Fanni errötete prompt, „Nein, ich ...“ „Lass doch den Kleinen in Ruhe, Andi.“, dieses Mal war die Bewegung unter dem Tisch nicht zu übersehen, als Lars sanft das Knie seines Zwillings tätschelte und die Hand dort verweilen ließ, „Sie lassen es eben langsam angehen … Nicht so wie wir ...“ „Wir kannten uns vierzehn Jahre, bevor wir uns zum ersten Mal geküsst haben ...“, murrte Anders mit funkelnden Augen, wurde aber dieses Mal aber sanft zurückgestoßen, als er Lars erneut küssen würde, „Wir sind Zwillinge, Anders. Wir kennen uns unser ganzes Leben lang … Schon vergessen?“ „Und?“, Anders schmollte demonstrativ und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Du hast mich vierzehn Jahre, zwei Monate und neun Tage warten lassen.“

„Also, du bist Model und spielst Fußball.“, Lars deutete mit einer Gabel voll glasiertem Gemüse vorsichtig auf den Kleineren, der vollkommen konzentriert auf seinen Teller starrte und steif aß, „Sonst noch etwas?“ „Ich … fahre gerne Ski.“, beinahe wären die Erbsen von Fannis Gabel gekullert, als er nun die Antwort vorsichtig und recht vage formulierte, „Ich bin nicht sehr … interessant, fürchte ich … Anders, als … ihr.“ „Mmmmh ...“, Lars' warmer, filz grauer Blick wanderte nun kurz zu Ståle, der sich leise mit Anders zu unterhalten schien, aber bereits jetzt schon reichlich genervt von dem liebevollen 'Verhör' zu wirken schien, „Du bist immerhin interessant genug für Ståle … und er langweilt sich ziemlich schnell, glaub mir ...“  
Fanni schnaubte mit roten Wangen, „Ich habe doch gesagt, dass … dass war nur reiner Zufall ...“ „Daniel, solange Ståle zufrieden ist; ist es mir egal, wie ihr euch gefunden habt ...“, schmunzelte Lars schulterzuckend, „Und, ich möchte, dass das Ståle auch so zufrieden bleibt ...“ „Was?“, Fanni blinzelte und legte überrascht das Besteck nieder, „Was meinst du …?“ „Ich möchte Ståle glücklich sehen.“, wiederholte Lars mit sorgsam gesenkter Stimme, „Wie viele gab es vor ihm …?“ „Vor …?“, Fannis Wangen brannten nun und er begann zu husten, als er hektisch einen Schluck von seinem Weißwein genommen hatte, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sein Blick wurde eindringlicher und schien gleichzeitig auch an Wärme zu verlieren, „Sind es etwa so viele, dass du sie nicht mehr zählen kannst, Kleiner?“  
„Nein ...“, Fanni schnappte bei dieser unerwarteten Anschuldigung nach Luft, senkte dann aber gleich wieder seine Stimme, als plötzlich Ståle und Anders ihr bisher leise geführtes Gespräch unterbrachen, „Ich meinte nur, dass … dass ...“ „Das hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet.“, murmelte Lars, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber nun auch wieder auf Ståle, „Also, ihr zwei … Vielleicht habt ihr ja Zeit und Lust uns am Wochenende zum Surfen zu begleiten?“

„Scheiße … Scheiße … Scheiße ...“, Fanni hieb wütend und frustriert immer wieder auf die Klingel ein und strich sich dann noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor Daniel die Tür öffnete, „Oh, Fanni … Fon furück?“ „Sei bloß ruhig.“, murrte Fanni und schob sich an Daniel, der einen weißen Bademantel über einem karierten Flanellschlafanzug und einen dicken, von Fannis Mutter gestrickten Schal um den Hals trug, vorbei, „Ich will nicht darüber reden.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Haff fu an Fmerffableffen fefafft?“, Daniel lehnte an der geschlossenen Badezimmertür und lauschte müde auf das Rauschen der Dusche, unter der Anders vor Minuten verschwunden war und klopfte an die Tür, „Fanni?“ Das leise Rauschen hielt, als hätte sein Freund ihn nicht gehört, noch einige Minuten an, verstummte aber schließlich und Daniel klopfte noc einmal, „Fie if ef felaufen?“  
Noch immer kam keine Antwort, aber letztendlich öffnete sich die Tür doch noch und Fannis vom heißen Wasser rotes Gesicht erschien im schmalen Türspalt, bevor er knapp verkündete, „Beschissen.“ „Feffiffen?“, Daniels blaue Augen weiteten sich, „Fanni ...“ „Nichts Fanni ...“, der Kleinere drängte sich, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften an Daniel vorbei und stapfte in das Schlafzimmer, wo noch immer seine Sachen auf einem Stuhl lagen. Daniel wollte ihm folgen, aber Fanni schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!“

„Faffao?“, scheinbar hatte Daniel die Taktik gewechselt, denn als Fanni einige Minuten später, sich in seinen eigenen Sachen wesentlich wohler fühlend, wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, kam die heisere und verschnupfte Stimme des großen Blonden aus der Küche und es roch nach köchelnder Milch. „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni nickte halbherzig, offensichtlich noch immer nicht ganz versöhnt, setzte sich aber dennoch an den Tisch und beobachtete Daniel, der am Herd stand und mit dem Topf hantierte.  
Daniel hörte die Schritte gar nicht und hätte beinahe den Topf mit der kochenden Milch fallen gelassen, als er plötzlich unerwartet von hinten umarmt wurde. „Fanni?“, den heißen Topf, damit sich keiner von beiden verbrühte, seltsam von sich gestreckt haltend, betrachtete Daniel den Kleineren und konnte dann nur noch einen überraschten Laut von sich geben, als Fanni ihn plötzlich küsste.  
Die erwärmte Milch schwappte nun über und tropfte zu Boden, als Daniel den Kleineren hastig von sich schob und ihn dann mit großen Augen fiebrig anstarrte, „Faff?“ „Ich ...“, auch Fannis Wangen schimmerten nun in einem schamhaften Rot und er presste die Lippen zusammen, als er nun mit den Schultern zuckte und sich räusperte, „ … versuche mich nur anzustecken ...“  
„Farum fillFft fu fich anfeffen?“, Daniels Neugier war nun geweckt worden und betrachtete seinen Freund über den Rand der dampfenden Kakaotasse hinweg. „Dann muss ich ...“, murmelte Fanni, rührte nachdenklich in seinem Kakao und nahm denn seufzend einen Schluck, „ … Samstag nicht zum Date ...“ „Er fill fich alfo fieferfehen?“, Daniel lehnte sich grinsend vor und strich seinem kleinen Freund eine der widerspenstigen Strähnen aus dem rot gefleckten Gesicht, „If fuffte, faff fu ef in fir haft!“ „Anders und Lars wollen mich wiedersehen ...“, verbesserte Fannimurmelt und brachte sich mit einem frustrierten Laut außerhalb der Reichweite des anderen, als Daniel anerkennend die Brauen hob, „Anfers unf Larf? Fie Hauffaf-Fillinfe?“ „Haugvad-Zwillinge?“, Fanni krauste die Nase, zuckte dann aber erneut achtlos mit den Schultern, „Seine Geschäftspartner …?“  
„Fie far ef fenn nun?“, lenkte Daniel das Gespräch zurück zu dem Auftrag und beobachtete seufzend, wie Fanni förmlich auf seinem Stuhl zusammenzusacken schien, bevor er leise antwortete, „Beschissen … Habe ich dir doch schon gesagt ...“ „Unf farum?“, forschte er weiter und bemerkte erstaunt, wie Fanni zusammenzuckte und errötete, als er ihn unter dem Tisch einen sanften Tritt versetzte, „Far er niff fein Fyp?“ „Doch schon ...“, rutschte es Fanni in einem unbedachten Moment heraus, bevor er dann einen hastigen Schluck nahm und husten musste, weil er sich prompt verschluckt hatte, „Ich meine … Nein ...“  
Daniel wartete ungerührt, lehnte sich dann, als Fanni sich wieder beruhigt hatte, vertraulich zu seinem kleinen Freund und tätschelte freundschaftlich dessen Hand, „Alfo ift er fein Fyp … Infereffanf ...“ „Ganz bestimmt nicht.“, die grauen Augen blitzten und Fanni entzog ihm mit roten Wangen hastig die Hand und legte sie um die warme Tasse, „Lass das!“ „Faff ift faffierf?“, näselte Daniel neugierig und Fanni schnaubte, „Erstens … Du hast mir kein Bild von ihm gezeigt … und ich habe mich zum … Es war peinlich … Zweitens … Du hast mir nichts über ihn gesagt … das war noch Schlimmer … Drittens … Er war nicht begeistert von … von mir ...“ „Efft?“, der Größere schien ernsthaft erstaunt zu sein, seine blaue Augen weiteten sich überrascht, „Ich faffte, fu wärft fenau fein Fyp ...“ Fanni gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, „Niemand steht auf kleine … flauschige … niedliche Küken, kapier es doch endlich! NIEMAND!“  
„Aff Fanni ...“, Daniel erhob sich schwerfällig, umarmte den Kleineren von hinten und legte seine fieberheiße Wange gegen Fannis wütend rot gefleckte, „Fu fift fas niefliffte fleine Füffen fer Felf … Jefer, fer fich niff maf … if ein Ifiof ...“ Fanni schnaubte nur, lehnte sich aber nun dennoch gegen den Größeren, „Dann sind die meisten Männer … wohl Idioten ...“ „Faf befreife if nif ...“, grinste Daniel und küsste Fanni auf die Wange, bevor er aber noch etwas sagen konnte, klingelte ein Handy und der Blonde seufzte, „Na foll … Auffereffnet jeft ...“  
Daniel griff sich das Handy von der Arbeitsplatte und betrachtete kurz das Display, bevor er den Anruf dann annahm, „Fei Fanfe? Fannemel fricht?“ Eine wütende Stimme, die Fanni vage bekannt vorkam, drang aus dem Lautsprecher, woraufhin er neugierig lauschend den Kopf schieflegte und ignorierte, dass Daniel sich nun als er ausgab. „Fåle ...“, erst als Daniel den Namen seines Auftragsgebers aussprach, schreckte Fanni aus seinen Gedanken auf und zusammen. „Ich gehe besser ...“, er wollte sich hektisch erheben und bedeutete Daniel, dass er im Wohnzimmer warten würde, aber Daniel grinste nur und legte den Anruf nun auf Lautsprecher, sodass Fanni mithören kann, „ … erdammt noch mal … Unprofessioneller ging es nicht mehr? Wozu hat meine Sekretärin denn überhaupt diesen verfickten Fragebogen ausgefüllt?“ Fanni zuckte beim wütenden Tonfall zusammen und errötete peinlich berührt. Aber, obwohl nun seine natürliche Kratzbürstigkeit die Oberhand zu gewinnen drohte, presste er die Lippen zusammen, zwang sich aber dennoch weiterhin zuzuhören. Ståles Stimme schien nun einen leicht anklagenden, spöttischen Tonfall angenommen zu haben und klang seltsam spitz, „1,81 m … Athletisch gebaut … schlank … halb lange, blonde Haare … blaue Augen … katzenhafte Gesichtszüge … Oh nein … da sollte eher stehen … 1,50m … und kükenhaft mit roten Flecken.“  
Fanni gab bei dem Adjektiv einen klagenden Laut von sich, aber Daniel grinste nur, „Fir befreiben unfere … freien Mifarfeifer nach feften Fiffen unf Fefiffen.“ Die Antwort am anderen Ende der Leitung bestand aus einem verstimmten Schnauben, „Sie sollten die Dossiers überprüfen.“ „Faff ferfen fir.“, versprach Daniel, winkte dann aber den verschreckten und gleich wieder errötenden Fanni zu sich, „Faniel fill mif fir frechen.“ „Nein!“, Fanni schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, aber Daniel hatte ihm da schon das Handy in die Hand gegeben und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Faff ihn fir Flaufefüfen...“  
„Ståle …?“, Fanni hasste es, wie klein und fast schon gepresst seine Stimme klang und errötete prompt, als Ståle schnaubte, „Der katzenhafte Daniel ...“ „Nenn mich nicht so.“, alles schüchterne war plötzlich aus seiner Stimme gewichen und er knurrte, als Ståle nun lachte, „Lieber das kleine Daniküken?“ „Hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein Arschloch bist?“, gab Fanni grollend zurück und funkelte Daniel, der ihn belustigt musterte wütend an, „Ein verwöhntes, verhätscheltes Arschloch!“ „Huh, das kleine Küken hat ja ein spitzes Schnäbelchen und weiß es zu benutzen ...“, Ståle klang nicht, wie erwartet verärgert, sondern eher belustigt und sein Tonfall war weicher, viel weniger störrisch als vorher, „Mal sehen, ob du das am Samstag auch tapfer über Wasser halten kannst ...“ „Was?“, krächzte Fanni überrascht, aber Ståle lachte nur, „Ich denke, mit nassen Federchen bist du wirklich niedlich ...“ „Du willst …“, Fanni schüttelte vollkommen verständnislos den Kopf, „ … am Samstag?“  
„Haben wir eine Wahl?“, Ståle klang nun eher geschäftsmäßig, alles Verspielte schien aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und einer gewissen Düsternis gewichen zu sein, „Anders und Lars erwarten meinen Freund … also nun leider dich, Küken, wie du dich erinnern solltest .., als meine Begleitung.“ „Ich …“, Fanni sah hilflos zu Daniel, aber der Größere schrieb nur auf die schwarze Tafel, auf der sonst die Einkaufsliste verfasst wurde und Fanni lass es nur halb erzeugt und beinahe automatisch vor, „ … komme gerne …“ „Wunderbar.“, Ståle zögerte kurz und es raschelte leise, „Meine Sekretärin wird dir die Uhrzeit und den Ort schicken … Du hast ein Surfboard?“ „Ne … ein.“, Fanni biss unruhig auf seine Unterlippe, als Ståle seufzte, „Wunderbar … Meine Sekretärin wird sich um alles Weitere kümmern. Versuch bitte bis Samstag nicht in die Mauser zu geraten oder eine Straße zu überqueren … Und, vielleicht findest du bis ja jemanden, der dir das Dossier vorliest ...“  
„Was für ein eingebildetes Arschloch ...“, Fanni sank kraftlos auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, während Daniel nun wieder ihm gegenüber nun Platz nahm und den Kleineren amüsiert musterte, „Fuf femachf, Fanni … Für forfliche Afivitäfen finf fie Freife höher … Vielleift follfen fir fich foch in fie Farfei aufnehmen ...“ Fanni stöhnte nur frustriert und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ach, das verlorene kleine Küken ... “, Tom gähnte verschlafen, fuhr sich durch die in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehenden Haare und betrachtete den übermüdet wirkenden Jüngeren, der bei seinem Nähertreten eilig versuchte einen dünnen, grauen Aktenordner unter einem der unförmigen Couchkissen zu verstecken, „Wann bist du denn nach Hause gekommen?“ „Hn.“, Fannis Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als der Langhaarige sich nun neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ und versuchte sich zu wehren, als Tom einfach an ihm vorbei griff und nach kurzem Kampf, der mit Fanni auf dem Boden endete, den dünnen Hefter wie eine Siegestrophäe schwenkte, „Ha!“  
„Tom … gib das wieder her!“, Fanni versuchte von unten her nach dem Hefter zu angeln, aber Tom stand nun auf der Couch und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den unscheinbaren Einband, „Ståle Sandbech … Sandbech … Sandbech Ståle … Mmmmh …“ Neugierig geworden öffnete er die Akte nun und schien das knappe Dossier zu überfliegen, bevor er dann anerkennend durch die Zähne pfiff, „1,78m … 60 kg … blonde Haare und blaue Augen … Klingt wirklich nett ...“ „TOM!“, Fanni schnellte hoch und versuchte seinem besten Freund das Dossier zu entreißen, aber Tom sprang behände von der Couch und las, während er weiter vor dem sichtlich entrüsteten Fanni zurückwich und dabei noch immer breit grinste, vor, „Sportlicher Typ … Hui … Ich ahnte ja gar nicht, dass so was in dir stecken könnte ...“ „Tom, das ist nicht wie es ...“, versuchte Fanni sich zu verteidigen, aber der Ältere unterbrach ihn, indem er ihn in die Arme zog und auf die Wange küsste, bevor er den Kleineren dann rasch wieder losließ, „Mein kleines, süßes Küken und eine Kontaktanzeige ...“  
„Was?“, Fanni blinzelte, nickte dann aber schließlich mit einem schwachen, gekünstelten Lächeln, „Genau … Kontaktanzeige ...“ „Hast du deinen Sandbech schon kennen gelernt?“, erkundigte Tom sich eifrig und blätterte durch die wenigen Seiten auf der Suche nach einem Foto, „Wie sieht er aus?“ „Er ist groß ...“, fing Fanni an, verstummte aber, als Tom ihn kichernd unterbrach, „Küken, gegen dich ist jeder groß … Sogar Tinker Bell ...“ „ … hat blonde, etwas längere Haare ...“, setzte Fanni ungerührt fort und biss sich voller Konzentration auf die Lippe, als er versuchte sich trotz des desaströsen Abends an Ståle zu erinnern, „Er trägt eine … Brille ...“ „Ui, ein Intellektueller.“, wieder pfiff Tom anerkennend und Fanni seufzte nur, „Er ist ein Arschloch.“ „Ein Arschlochinterlektueller … die habe ich am liebsten.“, der Langhaarige leckte sich über die Lippen und beugte sich verschwörerisch flüsternd zu Fanni, „Also, wenn du ihn nicht willst … Ich glaube, ich könnte mich durchaus für ihn erwärmen ...“ „Du kannst dich für jeden erwärmen, der guten Sex verspricht.“, murmelte Fanni und wich vor seinem besten Freund zurück, „Was hältst du von Kaffee?“  
„Sex mit Kaffee …?“, Tom war dem Kleineren in die Küche gefolgt und saß nun, während Fanni an der Kaffeemaschine hantierte, am weißen Küchentisch und beobachtete ihn, „Das stelle ich mir … als ziemlich heiß vor ...“ „Vielleicht verbrühst du dir dabei den Schwanz und wir hätten endlich Ruhe ...“, gab Fanni zurück, aber seine Worte gingen im Blubbern der Kaffeemaschine unter und der Kleinere schwieg, bis er die Tasse dann vor Tom auf den Tisch stellte, „Ich habe ihn nicht sehr stark gemacht, falls du Sex mit ihm haben willst ...“ „Awww ...“, Tom küsste Fanni auf die Wange und grinste dann, „Du kennst eben genau meinen Typ.“ „Mmmmh.“, der Kleinere nahm sich seine eigene Tasse und nippte daran,bevor er aufmüpfig zu Tom sah, „Es muss atmen.“

„Nun, du hast also eine Kontaktanzeige geschrieben.“, fasste Tom schließlich noch einmal zusammen, verstummte dann aber nachdenklich und legte fragend den Kopf schief, „Oder hat er sie geschrieben und du hast geantwortet?“ „Macht das denn einen Unterschied?“, erkundigte Fanni sich wenig interessiert, aber wohl wissend, dass Tom das Thema nicht so leicht fallen lassen würde und wie erwartet nickte der Langhaarige tatsächlich eifrig, „Wenn du sie geschrieben hast, hast du es a) bitter nötig … und b) habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt, Küki … und wenn er sie geschrieben hat, hast du es a) bitter nötig und b) habe ich dich falsch eingeschätzt ...“  
Fanni seufzte genervt, widerstand aber noch der Versuchung sich die Nasenwurzel zu reiben, sondern nahm stattdessen einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck Kaffee und starrte dann in seine Tasse, „Du hast also nichts … dagegen?“ „Dagegen, dass du mal richtig gevögelt wirst?“, erkundigte Tom sich grinsend und lehnte sich nun entspannt zurück, „Sicher nicht … Vielleicht bist du denn endlich mal entspannter … Weißt du, ich hatte schon überlegt es selber zu tun … Aber, ich fürchte, mein fantastisches Beischlaftalent würde dich überfordern … und dich für alle anderen Männer verderben … immerhin ist es doch dein erstes Mal … Oder, hat sich da etwas geändert?“  
Fanni biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte dann aber mit deutlich roten Wangen, leicht den Kopf, woraufhin Tom grinste, „Das habe ich mir gedacht, du bewegst dich auch immer noch, als hättest du einen Stock im Arsch … Aber, ich hatte dann überlegt, dir mal Daniel zu buchen … Der hat schließlich ausreichend Erfahrung …“  
Verwundert schwieg Tom, als Fanni einen erstickten Laut von sich gab und dann kläglich zu husten begann, bis er halb erstickt in seinem Stuhl zusammensackte und die Augen schloss. „Gut ...“, Tom zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und legte die Finger um die noch warme Tasse, „ … dann wohl nicht Daniel … Dann vielleicht Kenny? Stehst du auf den niedlichen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag? Nein? Du bist aber kompliziert … Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein sich deflorieren zu lassen … Also, was ist mit Forfang? Ja, ich weiß … die Zähne … Du hast schon immer gesagt, er hat was von einer Ratte … Ich finde ja, er hat eher was von Marty, dem Zebra …“  
Fanni keuchte nur und versuchte was zu sagen, aber Tom überlegte bereits weiter und tippte mit seinem Finger gegen seine Wange, „Also … dann vielleicht doch Robert? Na ja, wenn Ståle so groß ist, passt das … Aber hat dein Ståle einen Schnauzer? Kratzt das wirklich so beim Küssen … und erst beim Sex ...“ „Nein.“, murmelte Fanni, noch immer leicht erstickt klingend und seufzte dann, „Tom … Ich weiß deine … Hilfe wirklich zu würdigen … Aber, bitte … lass es.“ „Du weißt einfach mein unnachahmliches, unvergleichliches Talent im Beischlaf nicht zu würdigen. Aber gut, ich vermassel es dir nicht mit deinem kleinen Sandi.“, verkündete Tom theatralisch, während er sich erhob und an den Kühlschrank trat, „Hast du noch Jogurt?“

Längst stand die Sonne hoch am herbstlich grauen Himmel und ihr fahles, beinahe schon winterliches Licht tauchte den welken Garten in traurige Schatten. Die unansehnlichen grauen Betonplatten der Terrasse hatten die Wärme der letzten Sonnenstrahlen gespeichert, sodass Fanni nun barfuß darauf stand und mit schief gelegtem Kopf die noch weiße Leinwand vor sich musterte. „Fängst du heute auch noch mal an?“, Toms Stimme riss ihn aus seinen konzentrierten Überlegungen und mit einem Seufzen drehte er sich zu seinem besten Freund um, „Was willst du überhaupt hier?“  
„Ich?“, Tom nickte in Richtung des dünnen Hefters, der unbeachtet auf dem leicht rostigen Gartentisch lag, „Also, ich warte darauf, dass du die Akte von deinem Freund liest ...“ „Er ist nicht mein ...“, aber wieder konnte Fanni den Satz nicht beenden, sondern Tom fiel ihm mit einem Grinsen und einem unguten Funkeln in den Augen ins Wort, „Ich kann sie dir auch vorlesen ...“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Fanni erneut seinen besten Freund abzulenken, aber der Langhaarige ließ sich nicht beirren und griff nun nach dem unscheinbaren Hefter. Er räusperte sich theatralisch, bevor er das Dossier aufschlug und betont langsam zu lesen begann, „Name: Ståle Sandbech. Geburtstag … 3. Juni … 93? Hey, der ist ja jünger als du ...“  
Fanni seufzte und versuchte nun einfach nicht mehr zuzuhören, konnte Toms eindringlicher Stimme aber nicht entkommen. Frustriert griff er sich einen Pinsel, tauchte ihn in tief in die dunkelste Farbe und hieb geradezu wütend auf die bis dahin unschuldig weiße, nun in dunkles Blau gefärbte Leinwand ein. „Geboren in Bærum … Oh, das ist perfekt, ich habe gehört, das wären die besten Liebhaber … Falls du fragst … Da bin ich übrigens auch geboren worden … Wo denn sonst ...“ Fanni murmelte etwas unverständliches, während er den Pinsel erneut in eine Farbe tauchte, nur um ihn dann wie einen Degen zu führen und die Leinwand zu attackieren.  
„ … zwei Geschwister … Frode und Nina … Er ist auch der Jüngste.“, erklang Toms Stimme zwischen den Geräuschen des Pinsels, egal wie sehr Fanni auch versuchte seinen besten Freund zu ignorieren, „ … da habt ihr wieder etwas gemeinsam … Aber, vielleicht ist er doch nicht so abgebrüht wie du … mit Eline, Rasmus und Einar … Da solltest du vorsichtig sein, nicht dass du ihn noch verscheuchst ...“ Für einen erfreulich langen Augenblick hoffte Fanni wirklich, dass Tom aufgegeben hatte und seine wilden Bewegungen und Striche wurden ruhiger, aber dann erklang wieder die Stimme des langhaarigen Älteren, „Er ist allergisch gegen Erdbeeren … Och nö … das ist allerdings grausam … Kein Foodplay … Wobei … Das geht auch mit Kirschen. Wenn du übst, kannst du bestimmt bald eine Stängel mit der Zunge verknoten … Glaub mir, das beeindruckt die Männer ...“  
Fanni ließ den Pinsel sinken und schloss erschöpft die Augen.


	7. Chapter 7

„Daniel ...“, Fanni klang erfreut und es funkelte erleichtert in seinen silber grauen Augen, als er den Blonden in sein Haus ließ, „Du bist wieder gesund!“ „Fast.“, nickte Daniel und streifte grinsend die Turnschuhe ab, während er sich gegen die Nase tippte, „Bin aber noch nicht arbeitsfähig … Bei einem Blowjob würde ich noch ersticken.“ Der Blonde lachte, als Fannis Wangen sich prompt röteten, tätschelte im Vorbeigehen den Hintern des Kleineren, der daraufhin quiekte, und spähte dann neugierig ins Wohnzimmer, „Ist Tom gar nicht da?“  
„Tom?“, Fanni folgte ihm stirnrunzelnd ins Wohnzimmer und seufzte, als Daniel sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf die Couch sinken ließ, „Du bist doch nicht hergekommen, um Tom zu sehen …?“ „Na ja, er ist ja meistens bei dir.“, der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern, klopfte dann aber auffordernd auf die Polster neben sich, „Und, er könnte jetzt helfen.“ „Helfen?“, voller Misstrauen verengten sich Fannis silbergrauen Augen, aber er setzte sich dennoch folgsam neben Daniel, ließ aber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu dem Größeren.  
„Wir müssen über dein Date reden.“, Daniels blauer Blick wirkte belustigt und er grinste, als Fannis Wangen sich wieder röteten, „Bis Samstag haben wir noch viel zu tun.“ „Du kannst doch gehen … Du bist wieder gesund und ...“, versuchte Fanni den Blonden zu überzeugen, verstummte aber, als Daniel nun tatsächlich zu lachen begann, „Ich soll gehen?“ „Ja!“, schnappte Fanni, die Wangen rot gefleckt und der Kleinere verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, als Daniel wieder lachte, „Das ist nicht witzig, du Idiot!“  
„Ach Fanni … Das ist nicht so einfach.“, Daniel bemühte sich nun beruhigend zu klingen und griff nach der Hand des Älteren, „Für Ståle bist du Daniel.“ „Ich will aber nicht Daniel sein.“, murrte Fanni, lehnte sich gegen die Schulter des Größeren, „Das alles war eine absolute Scheißidee ...“ „Mag sein.“, der Escort zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf den strohigen Schopf hinunter und hauchte einen dankbaren Kuss auf die blonden, verwuschelten Strähnen, „Aber … Danke, dass du ausgeholfen hast ...“ „Hatte ich eine Wahl?“, schnaubte Fanni, fügte dann aber bereits nicht mehr so giftig klingend noch hinzu, „Irgendwie hat es … sogar Spaß gemacht ...“  
„Ståle hat dir gefallen, Hmmm?“,murmelte Daniel, woraufhin die Antwort erst nur aus einem verstimmten, beinahe etwas traurigem Lachen bestand, „Er ist ein Vollidiot … Aber … so jemand hätte … ein kleines Küken wie mich … niemals angesehen ...“ „Das ist Blödsinn.“, unterbrach Daniel den Älteren und rückte gleichzeitig ein Stück von ihm ab, sodass er das schmale, rot gefleckte Gesicht mit den unsicheren, grauen Augen, die voller Erstaunen und auch Furcht zu ihm aufsahen, betrachten konnte, „Du denkst viel zu schlecht von dir, Küken … Du bist niedlich ...“ „Niedlich.“ wiederholte Fanni, den Ton zwischen anklagend und aufgeregt haltend, während die grauen Augen sich nun voller Wut verdunkelten, „Die kleine Schwester von Scheiße … Dann, sag doch gleich, dass ich scheiße aussehe!“ „Anders ...“, der junge, blonde Escort seufzte und zog die Beine auf die Couch, nur um den Kleineren dann wieder in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, „Das ist doch wirklich … Schwachsinn!“  
„Ach?“, Fanni blieb weiterhin angespannt,wehrte sich aber dennoch nicht wirklich, als der Größere ihn zwischen seine aufgestellten Beine zog und sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter legte, „Und warum war Ståle dann so … unzufrieden mit mir? Ich bin nicht, das, was er wollte ...“ Der blonde Escort antwortete ihm erst nicht, schlang aber die Arme beschützend um seinen kleineren Freund und küsste ihn schließlich sanft auf die Wange, „Ganz einfach. Weil er ein Idiot ist.“ Fanni schnaubte nur halbherzig, schien sich aber dennoch wieder etwas zu entspannen.

„Ich muss … zu dem Date, oder?“, brach Fanni nach einigen Minuten geradezu kraftlos klingend die Stille und seufzte, als er das Nicken des Escorts fühlte, „Na toll ...“ „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm ...“, versuchte Daniel ihn zu beruhigen, aber Fanni löste sich und begann unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen, „Es wird schlimm ...“ „Küken ...“, Daniel blieb sitzen, nur sein Blick folgte dem unruhigen Weg des Kleineren durch das Wohnzimmer und schließlich seufzte er, „Bist du eigentlich ein Hühner- oder ein Entenküken?“  
„Was?“, Fanni blieb abrupt stehen und musterte den, nach wie vor ruhig auf der Couch sitzenden Jüngeren verwirrt. „Ganz einfach.“, wiederholte Daniel, „Bist du ein kleines gackerndes Hühnerküken oder doch ein flauschiges Entenküken?“ „Ich … verstehe nicht?“, Fannis silbergraue Augen waren voller Misstrauen verengt und musterten Daniel verständnislos, „Ein Entenküken?“ „Ganz, wie ich mir gedacht habe …“, Daniel schien zufrieden, als hätten sich die seltsamen, für Fanni noch unverständlichen Vermutungen nun tatsächlich bestätigt und nickte zustimmend, „Du bist auch viel flauschiger, als ein halbes Hähnchen.“ „Was?“, Anders runzelte die Stirn, aber Daniel zog nun sein Handy hervor und begann blindlings zu tippen, bevor er dann wieder neben sich auf das Polster klopfte, „Na komm her, Entlein ...“  
„Um das Surfboard kümmert sich die Sekretärin ...“, murmelte Daniel und reichte dem Kleineren dann sein Handy, „Aber einen Neoprenanzug ...“ „Einen ...“, Fanni starrte entsetzt auf die hautengen, körperbetonten Anzüge und schüttelte dann den Kopf, „Keine Chance!“ „Zum Surfen brauchst du einen ...“, routiniert hielt Daniel den Älteren am Arm fest und hinderte ihn so am erneuten Aufspringen, „Und, was ist denn dein Problem … Du bist im Sommer doch auch nur in Shorts herumgelaufen ...“ „Das war was anderes ...“, murmelte Fanni halbherzig und zuckte unter dem prüfenden, scheinbar wissenden Blick des Jüngeren zusammen, „Was vollkommen anderes!“ „Ich verstehe ...“, Daniel lächelte süßlich, „ … Da gab es ja auch keinen Ståle, oder?“ „Das hat gar nichts mit dem Vollidioten zu tun!“, schnappte Fanni mit deutlich roten Wangen und sank tiefer in die weichen, grauen Polster seiner Couch und griff nach einem Kissen, beinahe als wollte er sich dahinter verstecken wollen, „Ich kann so was nicht … anziehen.“ „Und warum nicht?“, Daniels Blick wanderte über Fannis, halb hinter dem großen Kissen verborgene Gestalt und der blonde Escort krauste nachdenklich die Nase, „S dürfte reichen … und vielleicht in grau?“  
„Guck mal hier ...“, für einige Momente war es still gewesen, Daniel hatte sich, ohne den Kleineren loszulassen auf das Online-Angebot an Neoprenanzügen konzentriert und Fanni schrak zusammen, als Daniel ihn nun zu sich zog und ihm gleichzeitig das Handy vor die Nase hielt, „Der könnte dir gut stehen ...“ „Nein.“, störrisch verschränkte Fanni die Arme wieder einmal vor der Brust und wand bockig den Blick ab. „Fanni, du musst am Samstag zu dem Date ...“, versuchte Daniel ihm gut zuzureden, „Und, auch wenn Ståle dich wahrscheinlich nackt auf einem Surfboard sehr ansehnlich finden würde … das Wasser ist scheiße kalt, glaub mir.“

„Nein. Ich komme nicht raus!“, die Schwingtür der Kabine wurde von innen festgehalten und Daniel wechselte einen genervten Blick mit Kenny, der gerade mit einem weiteren dunklen Neoprenanzug über dem Arm in den Umkleidebereich trat, „Fannemel … du kannst nicht ewig da drin bleiben ...“ „Wer sagt das?“, kam es aus störrisch aus dem Inneren der Umkleidekabine und Daniel fuhr sich seufzend durch die blonden, ordentlich gescheitelten Haare, „Die Ladenöffnungszeiten zum Beispiel?“ „Scheiß drauf!“, kommentierte Fanni und Daniel wollte gerade gewaltsam die Schwingtür aufdrücken, als Kenny ihn wortlos zurückhielt und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Fanni ...“, Kenny schob Daniel nach hinten und lehnte sich nun gegen die hölzerne Schwingtür, „Kann ich reinkommen?“ „Nein.“, die Tür bewegte sich tatsächlich keinen Zentimeter und Kenny seufzte, „So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, oder?“ „Doch.“, wieder erhielt der Ältere nur eine kurze, einsilbige Antwort, aber es gelang ihm dieses Mal sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen und über die Tür hinweg zu spähen, „Sieht doch niedlich aus, Fanni ...“  
Der Kleinere, der sich gerade widerwillig im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Kenny voller Entsetzen an, „Kenny ...“ Dieses Mal gelang es Kenny durch die Tür zu schlüpfen und in der großzügigen Kabine betrachtete er den Kleineren nachdrücklich von Kopf bis Fuß, „Er passt doch gut ...“ „Er ist hauteng!“, Fanni drehte sich und zupfte anklagend an dem dunklen Material, das sich förmlich an seinen Körper zu schmiegen schien, bevor er dann errötete und schützend die Arme um seine Körpermitte schlang, „Dreh dich um!“ „Ich habe dich schon mit weniger an gesehen.“, Kenny grinste und trat nun hinter den Kleineren. Er schlang einen Arm sichernd um die schmale Taille, während die andere Hand prüfend über das dunkle Material, das nun aber doch noch Falten warf, strich, „Hmmm … Doch etwas zu groß ...“  
Fanni biss krampfhaft auf seine Unterlippe, als Kennys Finger prüfend über seinen Oberkörper und dann über die Oberschenkel strich, befreite sich dann aber ruppig aus der Umarmung, „Nein!“ „Ganz ruhig ...“, routiniert versperrte Kenny dem Kleineren den Fluchtweg, wand sich dann aber an, den draußen wartenden Daniel, „Eine Nummer kleiner … und vielleicht … etwas anderes, als grau?“

„Na komm ...“, eine halbe Stunde später stieß Kenny vorsichtig die Schwingtür auf und zog das widerstrebende Küken hinter sich her, „Schau mal, wie gut der Anzug dir steht ...“ Fanni folgte ihm mit betreten gesenktem Kopf und brennend, roten Wangen. Er ignorierte sowohl Daniel, als auch die zwei Verkäufer, während Kenny ihn zu den Spiegeln führte und ihm auf das kleine Podest half, „Und nun das Köpfchen hoch ...“ Widerwillig hob Fanni nach einem kurzen Zögern dann tatsächlich doch den Kopf. Er starrte auf sein Spiegelbild und schrak zurück, als nun einer der beiden Verkäufer hinter ihn trat und, wie Kenny zuvor in der Kabine, noch einmal prüfend über den Anzug strich. „Rot ist wirklich deine Farbe.“, stellte Daniel fest und Fanni zuckte zusammen, als er das Geräusch des auslösenden Blitzes hörte, aber der blonde Escort ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten, „Ståle wird es bestimmt gefallen ...“

„Na.“, Anders lehnte sich von hinten über Ståles Schulter und spähte auf das besonders dunkel und kontrastreich gestellte Display des Tablets, „Was guckst du dir an? Irgendwelchen Schweinkram? Flauschige Kükenpornos? Nacktfotos von deinem Daniküken?“ Der Jüngere seufzte nur, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und tippte mit dem Finger auf das Mailsymbol, „Hat Lars dich rausgeworfen?“  
„Geschäftsessen.“, Anders' Schulterzucken war für den Blinden deutlich fühlbar und Ståle schnaubte nur, während er nun die neue Mail antippte, „Hat er dich wegen deiner Manieren hiergelassen oder ist es, weil du langsam fett wirst?“ „Manieren.“, erwiderte Anders vollkommen unbeeindruckt, gab dann aber einen gurrenden Laut von sich, als sich nun ein Video öffnete. Fünf winzige, scheinbar noch blinde Welpen kuschelten sich an ihre Mutter, eine flauschige, weiße Hündin, deren schwarze Augen ihren Nachwuchs nicht aus den Augen zu lassen schienen. „Sind Hundevideos nun in?“, erkundigte Anders sich verwundert, entdeckte dann aber den Text unter dem Video, „Im Juni gehört einer davon dir ...“


	8. Chapter 8

Lars legte besitzergreifend eine Hand auf den Hintern seines Zwillings, zog Anders in seine Arme und küsste ihn. „Lars.“, Anders schloss kurz die Augen, genoss die angenehme Wärme des großen Körpers, die selbst durch den dunklen Stoff des Neoprenanzugs zu fühlen war und vergrub seine Nase kurz an der Halsbeuge seines Bruders, bevor er sich dann löste, „Lass das.“ „Du verstehst keinen Spaß.“, murrte Lars, ließ seinen Zwilling aber dennoch los und beobachtete seufzend, wie Anders nach seinem Board griff, „ Ståle und sein kleines, flauschiges Dani sind ja noch nicht mal da ...“ „Sehr beruhigend ...“, murmelte Anders und sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich wieder zur Auffahrt des Parkplatzes, bevor er wiederum seufzte, „Sie hätten doch schon vor zehn Minuten hier sein sollen ...“ „Sie sind verliebt, Andi ...“, Lars trat noch einmal an die Seite seines Bruders und legte behutsam einen Arm um ihn, „Du weißt doch, wie wir damals waren …“  
„Damals?“, die blauen Augen des jüngeren Zwillings funkelten empört und die vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verstimmten Schmollen, woraufhin Lars ihn auf die Wange küsste, „Damals, als du mir noch Blumen mitgebracht hast ...“ „Ich habe dir vorgestern Blumen geschenkt!“, protestierte Anders, woraufhin Lars schnaubte, „Das war ein Kaktus.“ „Er hat mich an dich erinnert.“, Anders zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern und das zuvor empörte Funkeln schien nun eher amüsiert, als er seine Hand nun auf die stoppelige Wange seines Zwillings strich und der Daumen dann zärtlich der Kontur der Lippen folgte, „Ebenso stachelig ...“

Unruhig rutschte Fanni auf dem Fahrersitz herum und seine langen Finger trommelte ungeduldig auf dem Lederlenkrad des Wagens, während sein Blick stetig am Treppenaufgang hing und er sich schließlich genervt durch die Haare strich, bevor er dann endlich nach seinem Handy griff. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung entsperrte er das Display und warf einen, von einem weiteren, genervten Seufzen gefolgten Blick auf die Uhr, bevor er dann fluchte, „Verdammt noch Mal … Sandbech ...“ Er zögerte kurz, scrollte dann aber hastig durch das Telefonbuch und tippte schließlich schlecht gelaunt auf das Anrufsymbol.  
„Geh verdammt noch mal endlich ran ...“, murmelte Fanni, trommelte währenddessen aber weiterhin unruhig auf dem Lenkrad, „Sandbech, du ...“ „Was?“, Fanni zuckte zusammen, als die hörbar schlecht gelaunte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher drang, fing sich dann aber wieder und unternahm keinen Versuch seine Ungeduld zu verschleiern, als er seinen angeblichen Freund nun anfuhr, „Kannst du die Uhr nicht lesen?“ „Halt du lieber das Schnäbelchen, Kleiner.“, kam es ungerührt zurück, aber im Hintergrund konnte Fanni hören, wie eine Tür geschlossen wurde und Schlüssel klapperten, bevor dann Schritte auf einer Treppe widerzuhallen schienen, „Immerhin wirst du dafür bezahlt ...“ „Nicht gut genug.“, murmelte Fanni halbherzig und ließ dann, bevor Ståle noch darauf antworten konnte, über den roten Hörer strich.  
Bald entdeckte Fanni dann aber auch die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Daniels Kunden im offenen Treppenaufgang und seufzte genervt, „Na endlich ...“ Aber, Ståle blieb, eine Hand auf dem rauen, gelb verputzten Mauerwerk, stehen und schien, nachdem er eine große Tasche, in der sich wohl ein Surfbrett befand, abgestellt hatte, sich prüfend umzusehen. Fanni seufzte, wohl wissend, dass der alte Wagen nicht viel hermachte, winkte dann aber. Als Ståle, dessen Augen wieder hinter einer getönten Sonnenbrille verborgen waren, darauf aber noch immer nicht reagieren wollte, ließ der Kleinere das Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite hinunterfahren und drückte noch einmal kurz auf die Hupe, bevor er sich über den noch leeren Beifahrersitz beugte und den Namen des ehemaligen Sportlers rief, „SANDBECH!“  
Endlich reagierte Ståle, griff wiederum nach der Tasche und stieß sich dann von der Wand ab, um betont langsam zum Wagen zu schlendern. „Fährt die Schrottkarre überhaupt noch?“, wieder wurde die schwarze Tasche abgestellt, bevor Ståle sich zum offenen Fenster hinunterbeugte und den Kleineren angrinste, „Und das bei den Preisen, die ihr nehmt ...“ „Kannst dich ja beschweren … Die Nummer hast du ja ...“, murrte Fanni und deutete nun auf den Kofferraum, wo bereits seine kleine Tasche stand, „Beeil dich lieber, wir sind spät dran.“  
„Was für ein beschissener Service.“, Ståle schob die Sonnenbrille mit dem Mittelfinger wieder ein Stück höher auf die Nase, bevor er sich dann schnaubend abwand und die Tasche erneut schulterte, „Wofür bezahle ich dich eigentlich …? Ist dann der Sex so gut und rechtfertigt deinen Preis?“ „Wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren.“, knurrte Fanni und seine Finger trommelten wieder unruhig, „Also los … schwing die Hufe, Sandbech. Deine Freunde warten auf uns … Wobei ich nicht verstehe … wie man sich um deine Gesellschaft reißen kann ...“

„Na endlich.“, Fanni war überrascht, wie erleichtert die Zwillinge wirkten, als er den alten Volvo neben den glänzenden, dunklen Tesla, im Kontrast zu dem sein Wagen noch älter und schäbiger zu wirken schien, abstellte. Lars oder vielleicht auch Anders, konnte Fanni die Zwillinge doch immer noch nicht wirklich voneinander unterscheiden, öffnete die Beifahrertür und umarmte den Jüngeren, während der andere Zwilling das unhandliche Surfbrett aus dem Kofferraum zog und sich beklagte, „Ihr seid ziemlich spät.“ „Hn.“, Fanni zog den Schlüssel ab und schloss, als das Tuckern des Motors nun erstarb, kurz die Augen, bevor er seufzte, „Ståle braucht halt immer … länger.“  
„Dafür fährst du wie eine besengte Sau.“, gab Ståle giftig zurück und Fanni, der gerade ausgestiegen war und seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum hatte nehmen wollen, presste die Lippen zusammen, während einer der Zwillinge Ståle lachend verbesserte, „ … besengtes Küken.“ „Oder so ...“, der Wagen bewegte sich, als der Jüngere nun auf dem Rand des Kofferraums Platz nahm und Fanni schluckte, während sich seine Wangen röteten, als Ståle nun das T-Shirt abstreifte.  
Hastig sah er weg und griff nach seiner eigenen Tasche, aus der er seinen eigenen roten Neoprenanzug, nun als unordentlichen, störrischen Haufen zog. Etwas hilflos drehte er das gummiartige Kleidungsstück ein paar Mal hin und her, bevor er sich schließlich etwas zögerlich seine lange Hose abstreifte. Immer noch mit roten Wangen bemühte er sich nun möglichst rasch in den unnachgiebigen, engen Anzug zu steigen. Wie von Daniel instruiert, versuchte er zuerst den scheinbar klebrigen Stoff an den Beinen hochzuziehen, was sich aber als schwieriger, als gedacht herausstellte. Auf seiner Lippe herum beißend, begann Fanni immer hektischer an dem dünnen Stoff des Anzugs zu zerren und zu ziehen und als sich schließlich eine große Hand schwer auf seine Schulter legte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Die grauen Augen waren furchtsam geweitet, aber der Zwilling lächelte nur beruhigend und deutete dann mit der freien Hand auf den engen Anzug, „Brauchst du Hilfe?“  
„Nein ...“, Fanni schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, seufzte dann aber, als auch der nächste Versuch den Neoprenanzug über seine Schultern zu ziehen, scheiterte, „Ja ...“ „Na komm her, Küken ...“, der Zwilling zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich, sah aber noch einmal kurz zu Ståle, der mit seinem eigenen, gelb schwarzen Anzug überhaupt kein Problem zu haben schien, „Ståle, dein Küken braucht Hilfe …?“ Der fragende Blick des Zwilling streifte Ståle kurz, aber die Reaktion des ehemaligen Snowboarder ließ dennoch einen Moment auf sich warten, bevor er dann mit den Schultern zuckte, „Hat es sich die Daunenfedern eingeklemmt?“  
Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen, aber die warme, beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn dann doch schweigen. „Eher die kleinen Flügelchen.“ , erklang die Stimme des Zwillings dann neben seinem Ohr, während die Hand nun über das Shirt tastete und es dann am Saum nach oben zog, „Ganz anders, als gedacht … Weißt du, Ståle … Ich habe immer gedacht, ich würde deinen Geschmack bei Männern kennen … Torgeir … Shaun ...“ „Hn.“, Ståle, dem der andere Zwilling gerade den Reißverschluss am Rücken für ihn schloss, strich sich durch die Haare, bevor er sich nun zu seinem angeblichen Freund umdrehte, „Geschmäcker ändern sich, Anders. Nicht jeder steht auf sein Ebenbild ...“ „Hmmm …“, Fanni errötete, als die langen, angenehm warmen Finger nun über seinen bloßen Bauch und dann über seinen nackten Brustkorb strichen und versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als der Atem des Zwillings kurz seinen Hals streifte, „Das Küken ist aber schon irgendwie niedlich ...“  
„Finger weg!“, der ungewohnt scharfe Tonfall schien nicht nur Fanni zu verwundern, sondern selbst Ståle wirkte kurz über seine heftige Reaktion erstaunt. Aber Anders grinste nur und hob in einer beinahe entschuldigend wirkenden Geste die Hände, „Schon gut … guck, alle Federchen sind noch da ...“ Ståle brummte nur und Fanni errötete unwillkürlich schon wieder, als der Größere nun einen Arm um ihn schlang, während Lars lachte, „Das nennt man wohl abgeblitzt, Andi.“

„Also, das hier ist dein erstes Mal?“, glücklicherweise waren die Zwillinge nun an den Farben ihrer Neoprenanzüge zu unterschieden und so erkannte Fanni, dass Lars an seine Seite getreten war, während Ståle und Anders ihre Surfbretter in den schweren, nassen Sand, unweit der Wasserlinie rammten. „Mein erstes …?“, wieder errötete Fanni und die Farbe auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich, als er begriff, worauf der Ältere hinauswollte, „ … Surfen? Ja ...“ „Dann bleiben wir erstmal am Strand.“, Lars' Hand umfasste seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn sichernd fest, während er nun seine Stimme hob, um sich über die leichte Brandung, die unablässig an den Strand rollte, verständlich zu machen, „Ich bringe das Küken aufs Brett … Und du passt auf meinen idiotischen Zwilling auf!“ „Hey!“, Anders streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus, folgte dann aber eilig Ståle, der bereits einige Schritte hinaus gewatet war.

„Nimm das Brett und leg dich hin.“, Lars' amüsierte Stimme riss Fanni aus der Beobachtung von Ståle, der sich mit erstaunlicher Selbstsicherheit in die Fluten gestürzt hatte, und er blinzelte, „Was?“ „Nimm das Board.“, wiederholte Lars ruhig und deutete auf ein kleines Board, das unweit im Sand steckte, „Und dann legst du dich drauf.“ Nur zögerlich griff Fanni nach dem Surfboard und legte es, nach einem letzten, fragenden Blick zu Lars, im Sand zurecht, „Und nun …?“ „Erst hinknien … dann hinlegen.“, wies Lars ihn an und kniete sich dann zu ihm in den Sand, um seine Haltung zu korrigieren, „Flacher … Beine zusammen … nach oben gucken … sonst hast du das ganze Gesicht voller Wasser ...“  
Die Hand des Zwillings strich über seinen Rücken, verharrte angenehm warm im Sakralkreuz, wenige Zentimeter vom Hintern entfernt, woraufhin Fanni schon wieder fühlte, wie seine Wangen sich zu erhitzen begannen. „Kopf hoch.“, kommandierte Lars, der von Fannis Schwierigkeiten nichts zu bemerken schien, aber als Fanni nun tatsächlich dem Befehl nachkam, fiel sein Blick auf Ståle, dessen gelber Anzug sich deutlich gegen das blau grau des Meeres abzuheben schien. Der ehemalige Snowboarder war, noch immer dicht gefolgt von Anders hinaus gepaddelt und richtete sich in eben diesem Moment auf, um sich geschickt mit der auflandenden Welle wieder an den Strand treiben zu lassen.  
„Daniel!“, mit einem erstickten Aufschrei fiel Fanni bei dieser plötzlichen und unerwarteten Ansprache vom Surfbrett und richtete sich nach einigen Sekunden, Sand spuckend wieder auf, „Was?!“ „Du sollst nicht deinen Freund beobachten.“, Lars grinste erst und tätschelte ihm den Rücken, wurde dann aber plötzlich ernst, „Das mit Ståle und dir … ist das etwas Ernstes?“ „Was?“, Fanni ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf das Surfboard sinken und betrachtete, während Lars sich nun neben ihn setzte, die beiden Surfer, die erneut hinaus paddelten, „Ich … wäre das … schlimm?“  
„Kommt darauf an ...“, auch Lars beobachtete seinen Zwilling und den ehemaligen Sportler, der sich, als Anders' ihm den Befehl zurief, aufsetzte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Weißt du eigentlich, worauf du dich eingelassen hast?“ „Ei ...“, Fanni leckte sich plötzlich nervös über die Lippen, seufzte dann aber plötzlich und lachte rau, „Nein … wohl von Anfang an nicht ...“ „Wenn das funktionieren soll … dann solltest du dir aber verdammt sicher sein.“, Lars' Lächeln wurde sanfter, nachdenklicher, bevor er sich dann aber räusperte, „Das Leben mit Ståle wird nicht gerade einfach ...“ „Du meinst, er ist nicht gerade einfach.“, schnaubte Fanni, aber Lars überging seinen Einwand einfach, „Er wird immer auf dich angewiesen sein und ziemlich oft deine Hilfe brauchen … Aber, bestimmt nicht fragen oder dich um Hilfe bitten ... Es ist aber auch für ihn nicht gerade einfach. Er ist unglaublich stur … und stolz. Aber, er war ein Sportler, ein Olympiakandidat … Und dann kam der verdammte Unfall … und die Blindheit.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Was?“, Fanni blinzelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor er ungläubig wiederholte, „Er ist …“ „Blind.“, Lars' Stimme war eisig, sein Gesichtsausdruck hingegen fragend, sodass Fanni eilig den Blick senkte und sich verlegen räusperte, „Er hat … hat mir nichts gesagt.“ Der Ältere schwieg für einen Moment, sein Blick wanderte hinaus aufs Meer, wo Anders gerade einen Pfiff, um Ståle einen der nötigen Befehle zu geben. Lars beobachtete, wie Ståle sich erst in eine kniende Position brachte und auf einen zweiten Pfiff von Anders schließlich aufstand und geschickt die Welle bis an das flache Wasser des Strands ritt, bevor er dann mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte.  
Fanni zuckte zusammen, als der Blick des Älteren nun wieder auf ihm zu Liegen kam, aber dieses Mal war das filzige Grau warm und mitleidig, „Das sieht ihm wirklich mal wieder ähnlich ...“ „Was?“, Fanni krauste irritiert die Nase, aber Lars beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, sondern hatte sich geschmeidig erhoben und war in die Brandung getreten. Der großgewachsene Norweger steckte zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff, um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Surfer auf sich zu lenken, „Ich will jetzt auch mal!“  
Ståle kam nur widerwillig zurück an den Strand und murrte leise, als Lars ihn sanft in seine Arme zog und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, „Vergiss nicht, dich um dein Küken zu kümmern … Sonst vereinsamt das noch ...“ „Als ob dich Daniel interessiert ...“, gab der Jüngere schnaubend zurück und befreite sich etwas ruppig aus Lars' Armen, „Du willst doch nur mit Anders vögeln.“ „Genau.“, Lars tippte dem Blinden grinsend auf die Nase und stieß ihn dann sanft in Richtung von Fanni, der dem leisen Wortwechsel nicht hatte folgen können, sie aber dennoch beobachtet hatte, „Ich glaube, du hast Einiges mit deinem Küken zu besprechen ...“

„Daniel?“, Ståle sah sich suchend um, entdeckte aber schließlich einen roten Fleck, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um den Escort handeln mochte und stapfte durch den schweren, nassen Sand. „Ståle!“, Fanni, der bislang auf dem Surfbrett gesessen hatte, fuhr zusammen, erhob sich eilig und trat seinem angeblichen Freund rasch entgegen, „Vorsicht ...“ Ståle zischte verärgert, als der Kleine nun vollkommen überraschend nach seiner Hand griff und stolperte dann aber doch fast, als Fanni seine Hand dann ebenso eilig zurückzog, nur um dann doch noch einmal zuzugreifen und den Größeren vor einem Sturz zu bewahren.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, Fanni, für den Blinden noch immer ein verwaschener, roter Fleck, von dem nur das Gesicht klarere Konturen zu besitzen schien, klang beinahe etwas ängstlich und reichlich überfordert und die Hand, die noch immer um Ståles Taille geschlungen war, zitterte leicht, „Soll ich …?“ „Mich loslassen.“, knurrte Ståle verärgert und schloss, als Fanni dem schlecht gelaunten Befehl nach einer Schrecksekunde dann doch Folge leistete, die Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, dieses Mal klang Fanni reichlich kleinlaut und Ståle strich sich, nachdem er nun die Kapuze des Neoprenanzugs gelöst hatte, seufzend durch die feuchten Haare, bevor er sich an seinen angeblichen Freund wandte, „Kannst du aufhören dich zu entschuldigen?“ „Entschul ...“, Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe und senkte den Kopf. Ståle schnaubte nur, kniete sich dann hin und tastete kurz nach dem liegenden Surfbrett, bevor er sich darauf niederließ, „Das kannst du also gut … dich entschuldigen. Wenigstens etwas ...“ „Es tut mir leid.“, rutschte es Fanni, bevor er es verhindern konnte heraus und er errötete prompt, „Ich meine ...“ „Dass es dir leid tut.“, schnaubte Ståle und klopfte neben sich auf das lange Surfbrett, „Das habe ich nun langsam verstanden … Kann es dir auch im Sitzen leid tun? Oder genießt du es, dass du wenigstens einmal größer bist, als dein Gesprächspartner?“  
Die Röte auf den Wangen des angeblichen Escorts vertiefte sich und er beeilte sich, sich neben Ståle zu setzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er den Größeren, der die unvermeidliche Sonnenbrille, die mit einem Band gesichert war, erst löste und dann in der Geste, die Fanni schon häufig gesehen hatte, mit dem Zeigefinger wieder höher auf die Nase schob. „Ståle ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen und bemühte sich die richtigen Worte zu finden, „Lars hat ...“ „Dich ausgefragt?“, hinter den getönten Gläsern der Brille schloss Ståle kurz die Augen, aber seine Finger tappten unruhig auf dem Carbon Brett, „Und, was hast du ihm gesagt?“  
„Nichts.“, versicherte Fanni eilig, senkte dann aber den Kopf und schwieg wieder für einen Moment. Gerade, als Ståle zu einer höhnischen Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, sprach der angebliche Escort doch noch leise weiter, „ … Du bist blind ...“ Er traute sich nicht zu dem Größeren aufzusehen und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den Rand des Surfbretts, während Ståle sich neben ihm erst verspannte und dann rau lachte, „Ich dachte Anders wäre die Labertasche ...“  
Endlich traute Fanni sich den Blick wieder zu heben und er musterte verstohlen den, sichtlich darum seine Fassade zu bewahren, bemühten Ståle, bevor er dann leise fragte, „Siehst du denn … gar nichts?“ „Was willst du hören?“, noch immer klang der Jüngere erstaunlich leichtfertig, fast als würde er das Thema gar nicht wirklich ernst nehmen, „Ich bin blind.“ „Aber ...“, Fanni biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, legte dann aber den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete die Wolken, die vom starken Wind förmlich über den Himmel gepeitscht wurden, „Wie geht das denn … mit dem Surfen?“  
„Anders gibt mir die Kommandos.“, Ståle schien selber etwas überrascht, sowohl über die Frage, als auch darüber, dass er dem Kleineren tatsächlich eine Antwort gab und drehte sich nun etwas zu dem angeblichen Escort, „Er pfeift ...“ „Ah.“, Fanni nickte und ließ seinen Blick nun zu den Zwillingen, die gerade der nächsten Welle entgegen paddelten, wandern, „Hast du keine … Angst?“ „Angst?“, der ehemalige Sportler wirkte nun beinahe belustigt und klang auch so spöttisch, dass Fanni sofort knurrend aufsprang und sich beinahe automatisch verteidigte, „Natürlich, der große Ståle Sandbech fürchtet sich ja vor gar nichts ...“

„Larsi ...“, Anders tauchte neben dem Surfbrett seines Zwillings auf, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen darauf ab und stahl sich einen Kuss von Lars, „Muss ich mich nackt ausziehen, damit du mich ansiehst?“ „Daniel wusste nicht, dass Ståle blind ist ...“, murmelte Lars leise, als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten und nahm sogleich seine Beobachtung des Paares am Strand wieder auf, woraufhin Anders grinste und seinen Bruder vom Surfbrett stieß, „Hubs ...“  
„Mistkerl!“, Lars tauchte prustend aus den kalten Fluten auf und klammerte sich, die Haare nass im Gesicht hängend an sein Brett, während Anders unschuldig grinste, „Eine kalte Dusche war bitter nötig … Ich bin erstaunt, dass du noch meinem Namen kennst.“ Lars schnaubte nur und zog sich schwerfällig wieder auf sein Brett, bevor er antwortete, „Es ist mir neu, dass du 'Mistkerl' heißt ...“ „Ist mein dritter Vorname.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und erklärte dann, als sein Zwilling ihn stirnrunzelnd musterte, „Nach 'Weltbester Liebhaber' ...“ „Mit so viel heißer Luft und dem Ego kannst du nicht untergehen ...“, seufzte Lars, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um Ståle und sein Küken.“  
„Und warum?“, die Zwillinge saßen im flachen Wasser, nahe dem Strand auf den Surfbrettern und beobachteten das ungleiche Paar, als Anders diese Frage stellte, „Daniel ist ein bisschen kükig … Aber ...“ „Ståle hat ihm nicht gesagt, dass er blind ist.“, wiederholte Lars und zuckte zusammen, als Ståles Freund sich plötzlich erhob und unruhig im schweren, nassen Sand auf und abzugehen begann, während Ståle weiterhin sitzen blieb. „Und du hast ...“, seufzte Anders, „ … es Daniel natürlich stecken müssen?“ „Ich … Ja.“, gestand Lars und fuhr sich mit einem schiefen, schuldbewussten Grinsen durch die nassen Haare, „Ich wollte wissen, ob … ob es was Ernstes ist … mit ihnen.“ „Und, ist es?“, Anders beugte sich neugierig zu seinem Zwilling, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht ...“

„Tande ...“, Ståle hielt weiterhin den Kopf gesenkt, aber seine Finger spielten nervös mit dem schweren Sand, zeichneten darin, „Du hast doch keine Ahnung.“ „So?“, auch wenn Ståle es nicht sehen konnte, so spürte er den dunklen Schatten des Kleineren, der nun über ihm fiel, als Fanni tatsächlich stehen blieb, „Dann erleuchte mich, Oh weiser Sandbech … Wovor hast du denn Angst?“ „Sicher nicht vor dir, Küken.“, gab Ståle zurück und nahm, während er nun den Kopf hob, die getönte Brille ab, sodass Fanni erstmals das milchige Blau sehen konnte, „Ich komme alleine klar.“ „Das hat man gesehen.“, gab Fanni knurrend zurück und deutete, obwohl Ståle es nur verschwommen sehen konnte, in Richtung des Meeres, „Ohne die Zwillinge könntest du nicht surfen … und ...“ Fannis Stimme nahm einen boshaften Klang an und sein Lächeln wurde maliziös, als er sich nun vor Ståle kniete, „ … ohne mich wärst du nicht hier … Du hast mich gebraucht … Du brauchst immer jemanden … Du ...“  
Fanni verstummte abrupt, als kalte Finger sich in seinen Nacken legten und er ruppig zu Ståle gezogen wurde. Bevor er reagieren konnte, fühlte er , wie sich die Lippen des Blinden hart und fordernd auf seine legten. Ståles Hand blieb in seinem Nacken und ließ nicht zu, dass Fanni zurückwich und den Kuss lösen konnte, als er rau zu biss. Als Fanni daraufhin seinen Mund für einen aber sogleich auch wieder erstickten Protest öffnete, eroberte, öffnete, eroberte die fremde Zunge unsanft die fremde Mundhöhle und vertiefte den rauen Kuss noch weiter.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanni hatte keine Ahnung, wie es soweit hatte kommen können, aber plötzlich fand er sich unter Ståle liegend wieder. Als der Blinde den Kuss schließlich schwer atmend löste und seine Finger tastend nach dem Reißverschluss des Neoprenanzugs zu suchen schienen, gelang es auch Fanni endlich wieder die Gewalt über seinen Körper zurückzugewinnen. Knurrend begann er sich aber nun gegen den Größeren zu wehren, nur um sofort überrascht innezuhalten, als warme, leicht salzige Lippen seine Ohrmuschel streiften und Ståle einen erstaunlich, ungewohnt sanften Kuss hinter sein Ohr hauchte. Ståle sprach kein Wort, aber dieser so ungewohnt sanfte Kuss, so ganz anders als der Vorangegangene, der zu dieser Situation geführt hatte, schien förmlich durch seinen angespannten Körper zu jagen und hinterließ dabei ein wohliges, vollkommen neues, unvertrautes Gefühl, das jegliche Vernunft und auch seinen Verstand aussetzen ließen.  
Blindlings, nur noch geführt von seinen Sinnen, über die er aber schon längst nicht mehr Herr war und auch alle Vorsicht und Hemmungen abgestreift habend, beugte Ståle sich wieder über den Kleineren. Seine Lippen streiften, in einem weiteren hektischen, ungeduldigen, feuchten Kuss, die leicht salzigen Lippen und eroberten sie ein weiteres Mal, während seine Finger sich hilflos in dem dünnen Material des roten Neoprenanzugs verfingen. Etwas ratlos zerrten und zogen sie an dem dünnen, gummiartigen Material, reizten damit unabsichtlich den angeblichen Escort, der schließlich mit einem heiseren Seufzen den Kuss löste. Fannis Hände fingen die langen Finger des Blinden ein und dirigierten sie auf seinen Rücken, wo Ståle dann, den Blonden daraufhin erneut und dieses Mal fast schon dankbar küssend, den ersehnten Reißverschluss ertastete.  
Mit einem leisen „Ratsch“ gab der Reißverschluss nach und glitt nach unten. Die blassen Finger des Blinden konnten nun, in einer neu erwachten Eile und auch voller erwartungsvoller Hast, das dunkelrote Gewebe hinunter streichen. Beinahe wie von selbst, als hätte es ein Eigenleben oder würde die Dringlichkeit, mit der beide jungen Männer den Körperkontakt herbeisehnten, spüren können, glitt das Neopren von dem kleinen Körper und enthüllte Zentimeter für Zentimeter die blasse Haut. Der herbe, salzige Geruch nach Meer kitzelte den Blinden in der Nase und mit einem wilden Aufknurren, als die Lust nun die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien und heiß durch seinen Körper schoss, grub er seine Zähne, den Kleineren auf diese Weise zeichnend, in die Schulter. Ståle leckte entschuldigend über die kleine Wunde, woraufhin Fanni mit einem Seufzen die Augen schloss, „Ståle ...“ Der Blinde lachte nur rau, sein Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Haut, er holte aber überrascht tief Luft, als er nun Fannis Finger über seinen Rücken streichen fühlte. Erst unsicher, beinahe zögerlich, aber als Ståle fordernd die Hüften gegen den kleinen, hilflos unter ihm Liegenden bewegte, verkrallten sie sich in dem enganliegenden Anzug und rieben den Stoff gegen Ståles Erregung.  
Fannis Finger glitten über den Rücken, zupften, zogen und zerrten an dem Anzug und trieben Ståle mit diesen kleinen Reizungen beinahe schon in den Wahnsinn. Knurrend biss er erneut zu, zeichnete den Escort und leckte, als Fannis Finger nun endlich den Reißverschluss fanden und hinunterzogen, sanft über den dunklen Fleck. Fannis Atem ging bereits schwer und seine Finger zitterten, als er sich nun bemühte den Blinden aus dem engen Anzug zu befreien.  
Der Wind frischte aus, streichelte eisig über ihre nackten Leiber und trieb die kalten Wellen unbarmherzig immer näher, ließ sie den Sand durchnässen und schließlich auch die in einer heißen Umarmung verschlungenen Körper umspielen. Die eisigen Wellen überspülten ihre erhitzte Körper, raubten ihnen für einige Sekunden den Atem, aber Ståle seufzte dennoch wohlig, als er seine Nase nun in Fannis Halsgrube pressen und dann, kleine Küsse auf die empfindliche Haut hauchend, bis zur Kehle hinauf küsste. An der Kehle, die ihm willig und schutzlos angeboten wurde, zögerte der Blinde und seine Lippen verharrten kurz, das starke, beruhigende Pochen des Puls spürend.  
Fannis Verstand war längst von den heißen Wellen der Lust, die durch seinen Körper tobten, davon gespült worden, als er sich nun bereitwillig unter Ståle aufbäumte. Hilflos drückte er sich ihm entgegen, presste die bereits deutlich fühlbare Erregung gegen seinen flachen Bauch und stöhnte ein weiteres Mal hilflos auf, als Ståles Hand nun zwischen ihre Körper glitt und sich um das erregte Glied legte.  
Auch die letzten Bedenken und Ängste schienen plötzlich verschwunden, zurückgeblieben war nur noch der Wunsch dem Blinden noch näher zu sein, ihn zu spüren. Lautlos und doch als stumme Bitte, formten die dunklen, von ihren harten Küssen geschwollenen Lippen seinen Namen, vermochten aber dennoch nicht ihn laut auszusprechen, da Ståle sie nun bereits wieder mit einem erneuten Kuss verschloss. Eingeklemmt zwischen ihren Körpern, gereizt durch ihre ungestümen, wilden Bewegungen und gleichzeitig umspült von dem salzig, kühlen Meerwasser, das ihre Leidenschaft aber dennoch nur noch weiter anzufachen schien, fielen nun auch die letzten Hemmungen von den beiden unterschiedlichen Männern, die sich einander hingaben, ab, bis sie schließlich schwer atmend im warmen Nachglühen nebeneinander in der Brandung lagen.  
„Ståle ...“, Fanni räusperte sich, seine Stimme ungewohnt rau klingend, aber der Blinde stemmte sich bereits in eine sitzende Position und knurrte, „Lass es, Tande.“ Fanni zuckte vor seinem, nach dem eben Geschehenen, unerwartet harten Tonfall zurück, setzte sich nun aber ebenfalls auf und beobachtete, wie Ståle nach seiner Tasche zu tasten begann. Die Wellen hatten den dunklen Nylonstoff bereits erreicht und den Stoff etwas durchnässt, aber Ståle kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er zog eine der Seitentaschen auf und dann ein dickes Bündel ockerfarbene Banknoten daraus hervor.  
Der Blinde blätterte einmal durch die, mit einer bedruckten Banderole zusammengebundenen Scheine, bevor er sie Fanni dann achtlos in den Schoss warf, „Deine Bezahlung.“ „Meine … was?“, Fanni hatte unwillkürlich nach dem dicken Bündel gegriffen und leckte sich über die zerbissenen Lippen, während sein Blick hilflos zu dem Größeren wanderte, „Meine ...“ „Bezahlung.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem wenig amüsierten Lächeln, bevor er schnaubte, „Ach ja … der Sex kostet bestimmt extra, oder?“  
Fannis Finger zitterten, schlossen sich so fest um das Geldbündel, dass seine Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten. Seine silbrigen Augen funkelten, aber die Lippen waren zu einer blassen Linie zusammengepresst, als Ståle nun drei weitere ockerfarbene Scheine hervorzog und sie achtlos in Fannis Richtung warf, „Und nun verschwinde.“ „Was?“, Fanni blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, „Ståle …?“ „Bist du schwerhörig?“, erkundigte der Blinde sich kühl, „Verschwinde. Ich habe den Vertrag heute Morgen auflösen lassen ...“ „Und ...“, Fanni biss unsicher auf seine Lippe, aber Ståle schnaubte nur, „Husch, Küken. Verschwinde ...“

Noch immer hing der rote Neoprenanzug halb abgestreift von Fannis Körper. Der Kleine zitterte, ob vor Kälte oder Anspannung konnte er selber nicht sagen. Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog die blasse Haut, auf der noch immer die dunklen Male, die Ståle hinterlassen hatte, schimmerten und das sonst so silbrige Grau seiner Augen wirkte plötzlich fahl und leblos. Fannis Finger umklammerten das Lenkrad und er kämpfte noch immer verzweifelt gegen die brennenden Tränen, aber er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe und hielt sein fahl grauen, seltsam leblosen Blick ohne zu blinzeln stur auf die Straße vor sich gerichtet.  
Wie er aber den Weg zu Daniels Penthousewohnung gefunden hatte, wusste er nicht. Aber, seine Bewegungen waren mechanisch und wirkten beinahe schon einstudiert, als er seinen alten Volvo in eine Parklücke zog und dann beinahe erleichtert den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog. Für eine Weile blieb er einfach hinter dem Steuer sitzen und starrte blindlings vor sich hin.  
„Fanni!“, ein Klopfen an der Scheibe ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber trotz der Eindringlichkeit in der Stimme, bewegte er sich nur langsam, beinahe als wäre er unter Wasser. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis er es geschafft hatte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und er lächelte gezwungen, als er Daniel, der noch immer mit der flachen Hand gegen das Fahrerfenster schlug und seinen Namen rief, „Daniel ...“ Fanni ...“, der Escort öffnete nun die Tür und kniete sich neben den Fahrersitz, um dem angespannten, wie erstarrt dasitzenden Kleineren durch die feuchten Haare strich, „Was ist los …?“ Fanni starrte ihn nur ein, seine Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Seine langen Finger lagen unruhig zuckend auf seinen Oberschenkeln und verkrallten sich nach Halt suchend in dem roten Stoff des Neoprenanzugs, als nun die bisher mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen über seine Wangen strömten. „Fanni ...“, Daniel griff über den Kleineren hinweg und löste hastig den Sicherheitsgurt, bevor er dann sanft über die, zu Krallen gebogenen Fingern strich und sie aus dem gummiartigen Stoff löste, bevor er durch die struppigen, nassen Haare strich, „Na komm ...“ Ohne eine Antwort oder gar eine Reaktion von Anders abzuwarten, griff er geschickt unter den Kleineren und hob Fanni mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf seine Arme. Wie von selbst schlag Fanni seine Arme um Daniels Hals und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, bevor er sich noch immer stumm ins Innere des Hauses tragen ließ.

„Wo ist denn dein Küken?“, die beiden so gleichen Schatten der Zwillinge fielen auf Ståle, der aber nur achtlos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Haben uns gestritten.“ „Gestritten?“, Lars und Anders wechselten einen raschen Blick miteinander, bevor Anders die Augen verdrehte und schnaubend begann ihre Sachen zusammenzusammeln, während Lars sich nun zu Ståle kniete, „Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir haben uns gestritten.“, wiederholte Ståle mit erzwungener Ruhe, während seine langen Finger geistesabwesend Muster in den nassen Sand zeichnete, „Nichts weiter … Du streitest dich doch auch alle naselang mit Anders ...“ „Klar.“, Lars legte grinsend den Kopf schief und beobachtete Anders kurz, „Weil er eben mein Vollidiot ist.“ Ståle schnaubte abweisend, „Nicht, weil der Versöhnungssex so schön ist?“ „Der Sex ist schon gut.“, gab Lars mit einem knappen Nicken zu, schmunzelte dann aber amüsiert, „Willst du Tipps haben, wie du dich mit deinem Flauscheküken auf unvergessliche Weise versöhnen kannst?“ „Das wird nicht nötig sein.“, Ståles Stimme war flach und scheinbar bar jeder Emotion, „Wir haben uns getrennt.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Er sitzt auf der Couch … Mmmmh ...“, Daniel spähte aus dem dunklen, fensterlosen Flur beinahe verstohlen in sein Wohnzimmer, wo Fanni sich unter einer Decke vergraben hatte. Es hatte Daniel schon fast eine Stunde gekostet den Kleineren überhaupt aus dem Neoprenanzug zu bekommen, war Fanni doch vor jeder Berührung förmlich zurückgeschreckt. Nur durch gutes Zureden hatte er schließlich doch endlich still gehalten, aber die ganze Zeit stumm auf den Boden gestarrt, während Daniel sich beeilt hatte, den feuchten Stoff vom zitternden Körper abzustreifen. Er hatte den Neoprenanzug dann aber achtlos beiseite getreten und hatte gerade nach der zuvor bereit gelegten Trainingshose und dem weichen, kuscheligen Kapuzenpulli, in dem Fanni sicherlich förmlich versinken würde, greifen wollen, als er dann aber die kleine Bisswunde auf Anders' Schulter entdeckt hatte.  
Er hatte die Zeichen, die sich wie eine Landkarte der vergangenen Lust oder wie eine Mahnung an das Geschehene zu lesen ließ, sofort erkannt und hatte schwer geschluckt, „Fanni ...“ Erstaunlicherweise hatte der Kleinere auf die Ansprache tatsächlich reagiert und den Kopf gehoben gehabt. Die grauen Augen waren fahl, nur noch ein Abklatsch ihrer sonstigen Lebendigkeit gewesen, aber dennoch hatte Daniel die stumme Warnung, die in dem einstigen Silber geschrieben gestanden hatte, deutlich erkannt und hatte leise seufzend das Thema gewechselt, „Willst du etwas essen?“

„Kenny ...“, bat Daniel, als er nun in die Küche zurückging und einen prüfenden Blick in den Milchtopf warf, leise, „ … komm bitte vorbei. Ich glaube … es ...“ Dankbar für die kurze Ablenkung, klemmte er das Handy zwischen Wange und Schulter, während er den kleinen Stieltopf von der heißen Herdplatte zog und die heiße Milch in die bereitgestellte Tasse goss, bevor er dann kraftlos seufzte, „ … Fanni ist total … verstört … Und, er hat überall … Kratzer … und Handabdrücke … Ich habe … Angst, dass … es ....“ Daniel verstummte, rührte gedankenverloren das Kakaopulver in die Milch und angelte schließlich nach der Sahne und den bunten Streuseln, bevor dann aber och endlich erleichtert lächeln konnte, „Danke, Kenny … Bitte beeil dich ...“

„Hier.“, Daniel stellte einige Minuten später die dampfende Tasse vor Fanni auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, aber der Kleinere reagierte nicht. Stattdessen starrte er noch immer auf drei 500 Kronen Scheine, die er in seinen zitternden Fingern hielt. Seine, fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen bildeten einen schmalen, weißen Strich und auf den blassen Wangen zeigten sich die aufgeregten, dunkelroten Flecken. Aber, er wich dieses Mal nicht zurück, als Daniel sich neben ihm auf die Couch setzte und probehalber an seiner eigenen Tasse nickte, „Genau, wie du ihn magst … Ekelhaft süß.“  
Das Schweigen hielt an und begann mit jeder Minuten mehr an Daniels Nerven zu zerren. Längst hatte er den, inzwischen abgekühlten Kakao zu Fannis, noch immer unberührten Tasse auf den Tisch gestellt und musterte den verkrampften Kleineren mit wachsender Hilflosigkeit. „Anders ...“, vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Fannis Unterarm, nur um sie gleich wieder zurückzuziehen, als der Kleinere zusammenzuckt. „Schon gut.“, Daniel zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und deutete auf den Kakao, „Willst du nicht wenigstens mal probieren?“  
Stumm schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, aber dankbar, dass er wenigstens eine Reaktion erhalten hatte, deutete Daniel vorsichtig auf die Geldscheine, „Von Ståle?“ Bei der Erwähnung des Blinden verdunkelte sich das Silber von Fannis Augen, bis es beinahe angelaufen wirkte, aber zu Daniels großer Erleichterung nickte er schwach, „Für ...“ Daniel musste sich erneut vorsichtig zu Fanni lehnen, um die nächsten Worte verstehen zu können, „ … den Sex.“  
„Anders ...“, widerwillig, aber auch dankbar, dass der Kleinere das Thema bereitwillig von selber anschnitt, tastete Daniel sich vorsichtig vorwärts, „Hat Ståle … dich angefasst?“ Für einen Moment war er nicht sicher, ob Fanni ihn wirklich gehört hatte, aber gerade als er die Frage vorsichtig noch einmal stellen wollte, nickte der Kleinere doch etwas verschüchtert und kaum wahrnehmbar. Daniel biss sich kurz fest auf die Unterlippe, zwang sich aber weiterzufragen und sich noch nichts von seinen wachsenden Befürchtungen anmerken zu lassen, „Mochtest du es? Als er dich … berührt hat?“ Wieder dauerte es eine Weile, bis Fanni schließlich leicht nickte und Daniel seufzte, „Es war nicht gegen deinen … deinen Willen?“  
Mit solch einer heftigen Reaktion, wie er sie nun erhielt, hatte Daniel nicht gerechnet. Fanni hob ruckartig den Kopf und die aufgerissenen, dunkelgrauen Augen sahen ihn vor Entsetzen an, während die rot gefleckten Wangen nun plötzlich alle Farbe verloren zu haben schienen. „War es …?“, wagte Daniel noch einmal behutsam nachzufragen, aber noch bevor er die Frage überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte, schüttelte Fanni vehement den Kopf. „Das ist gut.“, vor Erleichterung schlich sich nun das erste, ehrliche Lächeln auf Daniels Züge und er musterte den sichtlich mitgenommenen Kleineren für einen langen Augenblick neugierig, „Aber, was ist es denn?“  
Fanni senkte den Kopf und schien sich wieder förmlich zu verschließen, woraufhin Daniel seufzte, „Fanni … Du musst dich nicht schämen, weil du Sex hattest. Niemand verbietet es uns … schreibt uns etwas vor … Wir dürfen ruhig mit unseren Kunden schlafen ...“ „Und werdet dafür bezahlt ...“, murmelte Fanni so leise, dass Daniel sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich gehört hatte. „Wir werden dafür bezahlt.“, bestätigte er aber dennoch, woraufhin Fanni ein gequältes Schnauben von sich gab, „Wie … eine Hure ...“  
„Blödsinn.“, Daniels Stimme hatte unwillkürlich an Schärfe gewonnen, als ob er sich nun gegen einen persönlichen Angriff würde verteidigen müssen, woraufhin der Kleinere nun wieder fast etwas ängstlich vor ihm zurückwich. „Ich meine ...“, Daniel versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren, um Fanni nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken oder aufzuregen, „Wir sind Begleiter. Kultivierte Gesellschafter … Wir können. Aber, niemand kann uns zwingen, das zu tun. Wenn uns unser Auftraggeber nicht gefällt ...“ „Und du? Hast du … jemals?“, die Unterbrechung kam so unerwartet, dass Daniel erst gar nicht verstand, worauf der Kleinere hinauswollte, aber schließlich nickte er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, „Ein paar Mal, ja.“  
Scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken begannen Fannis Finger nun einen der zerknitterten Geldscheine glattzustreichen, aber Daniel spürte nur zu deutlich, dass dieses Thema für den Kleineren noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Dennoch entschied er sich nun abzuwarten und lehnte sich, ohne Fanni aus den Augen zu lassen, in die weichen Kissen der großen Couch zurück. „Wie teuer ist ...“, Fanni schnitt eine Grimasse und seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich, „ … Sex?“ „Wie teuer?“, Daniel runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, „Fanni, es gibt keine … Tariftabelle ...“ „Dann solltest du ...“, Fannis Finger verharrten nun und der Kleinere streckte seinem Freund die Geldscheine, wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen, entgegen, „ … den zurückgeben … und die anderen … auch.“ „Ståle hat dich ...“, Daniel biss sich auf die Lippen, aber Fanni nickte knapp, beinahe mechanisch und ruckartig, bevor er dann Daniel ansah und schluckte, „Sind … 300 Kronen dann gut?“  
„Gut? Wie meinst …?“, wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis Daniel verstand und Anders etwas hilflos musterte, „Fanni ...“ „Habe ich es ... “, Fannis Stimme hatte einen seltsam verzweifelten Unterton angenommen und der Blick der grauen Augen war dunkel und ratlos, aber auch flehentlich, „... gut gemacht?“ „Bestimmt.“, Daniel schluckte und griff, während er sich dazu zwang weiterzusprechen, nach der Hand des Kleineren und strich sanft über die kalten, verspannten Finger, „ Ståle hat es ganz bestimmt … gefallen ...“ „Wirklich?“, plötzlich wirkte das Grau viel heller und unschuldiger, als Fanni hoffnungsvoll zu dem Größeren aufsah, nur um dann gleich wieder den Kopf zu senken und zu murmeln, „Er … will ... mich nicht … nicht mehr sehen.“  
„Oh.“, Daniel zog den Kleineren, der so überrascht war, dass er sich nun nicht wehrte, behutsam zu sich und kroch zu ihm unter die Decke, um ihn sanft in den Arm nehmen zu können, „Das tut mir leid ...“ Fanni brummte nur halbherzig, lehnte sich aber, wenn auch noch immer merklich angespannt, gegen Daniels Schulter, als der blonde Escort nun durch die noch immer feuchten strich und weitersprach, „Das erste Mal ist halt doch immer etwas Besonderes ...“  
Hektisch löste Fanni sich von dem Größeren, stieß sich förmlich ab und rutschte, so weit es ging von Daniel weg. Aber dennoch schien es in den silbergrauen Augen, die Daniel aus einem schmalen, totenblassen, und rot gefleckten Gesicht heraus angstvoll und erschrocken anstarrten, schienen förmlich zu lodern, nein zu glühen , bevor Fanni dann hastig den Blick aber auch wieder senkte. Daniel konnte sehen, wie der Kleine auf seiner Unterlippe herum biss, konnte die geflüsterten Worte aber kaum verstehen, „Woher … weißt … du?“  
Daniel musterte ihn kurz verständnislos, aber als er die wachsende Nervosität des Kleineren, dessen Finger nun unruhig an einem der bunten Couchkissen herumzuzupfen begannen und dessen Wangen sich nun fast schamhaft zu röten schienen, bemerkte, runzelte er die Stirn, „Anders?“ Aber, erst nachdem er den anderen schon dreimal angesprochen hatte, hob Fanni zwar wieder vorsichtig den Kopf, wich aber dennoch dem Blick seines Freundes weiterhin störrisch und voller Trotz aus. „Anders.“, wiederholte Daniel sanft den Namen und beugte sich nun zu Fanni, um nach dessen Hand zu greifen, „Sieh mich an.“  
Widerwillig und seine Unterlippe mit seinen Zähnen geradezu malträtierend, kam Fanni der Aufforderung nach. Der Blick war noch immer voller Trotz, aber es schien noch etwas anderes in seinem Blick zu liegen. Etwas, was Daniel erst nach einigen Sekunden als Furcht und auch Scham erkannte. „Was?“, knurrte der Kleinere schließlich genervt, aber mit roten Wangen, als Daniel ihn nun einige Minuten lang einfach nur schweigend musterte, „Daniel ...“  
„Es war dein erstes Mal.“, bei der sanften, nur geflüsterten Feststellung, fuhr Anders förmlich getroffen zusammen und senkte dann sofort den Blick, um seine roten Wangen zu verstecken, nur um dann aber gleichzeitig auch noch mit beinahe empörter Vehemenz den Kopf zu schütteln, „Nein ...“ „Ach, Fanni ...“, Daniel flüsterte noch immer und versuchte den Kleineren zu sich zu ziehen, aber Anders schüttelte nur stur den Kopf und stemmte sich gegen den Blonden, „Nein … Es … Lass mich … Bitte ...“ „Es war dein erstes Mal.“, wiederholte Daniel sanft, „Und dann ...“ „ … hat er mich dafür bezahlt.“, murmelte Fanni und hob endlich wieder den Blick, eine sture, graue Herausforderung, welche die Tränen, die er nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, nur leicht aufweichen konnten, „Na los … Lach schon über mich … Reiß deine Witze … Oder am besten rufst du Kenny an und erzählst es ihm … Oh, wusstet du schon? Das kleine Küken ist noch Jungfrau … Kein Wunder … Wer würde es denn auch schon haben wollen? So klein … und … hässlich, wie es ist! Dann könnt ihr gemeinsam … Witze machen … und über das dumme Küken lachen!“

„Ihr habt ...“, Lars fuhr sich durch die Haare und musterte den Jüngeren, „ … euch getrennt?“ „Wiederholst du nun alles, was ich sage?“, murmelte Ståle und schlang, als eine kühle Windböe ihn erschaudern ließ die Arme um sich, „Steht Anders darauf?“ „Lenk nicht ab.“, Lars, der das Frösteln des Blinden bemerkt hatte, legte ihm nun seine Jacke über die Schultern, „Besser?“ „Mmmmh.“, Ståle brummte zustimmend und lehnte sich nun vorsichtig gegen Lars, der nach einem Moment der Stille aber das leidige Thema wieder aufgriff, „Du hast mit deinem Küken Schluss gemacht? Oder hatte es … die Nase voll von dir?“ „Hm. Ich war … es“, Ståle seufzte und nickte dann knapp, „Es hat einfach … nicht gepasst.“ „Und das sagst du ihm ...“, flüsterte Lars, während seine Finger über die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken strichen, „ … nachdem ihr Sex hattet?“  
„Wer hatte Sex?“, Anders stieß nun wieder zu ihnen und Ståle schnaubte, „Ich mit Lars, zufrieden?“ „Ohne mich?“, der Zwilling schien Ståles Aussage nicht ernst zu nehmen, klang seine Stimme doch noch immer leichtfertig, „Ihr hättet wenigstens auf mich warten können.“ „Ståle hat eben mit Daniel Schluss gemacht.“, informierte Lars seinen Bruder nun kurzerhand knapp, woraufhin Anders aber nur amüsiert schnaubte, „Ich hatte eh schon an seinem Geschmack gezweifelt ...“ „Ach?“, Lars hob fragend eine Braue, woraufhin sein Zwilling dann aber nur grinste, „Klein und niedlich war doch noch nie sein Typ … Wenn ich da an Olav denke … oder an Shaun ...“ „Könntet ihr aufhören über mich zu reden ...“, Ståle stieß sich von Lars ab und fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare, „ … Ich bin blind … und nicht taub oder dumm.“  
„Daran zweifle ich noch.“, Lars ließ den Jüngeren aber gehen und wand sich dann wieder an seinen Zwilling, um ihn über die verpassten Geschehnissen zu informieren, „Sie hatten Sex … und unser kleiner Idiot hat dann wohl Schluss gemacht ...“ „Nach dem Sex.“, Anders kniete sich nun zu Lars und umarmte seinen Bruder von hinten, um dann sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter zu legen und seinen Bruder zu küssen, „Von wem hat er das denn bloß?“ „Was geht es euch überhaupt an?“, knurrte Ståle merklich genervt, blieb aber stehen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Es hat halt nicht … gepasst … dass mit uns ...“ „Aber, dein Schwanz hat aber vorher noch wunderbar in seinen Hintern gepasst.“, stellte Lars ungerührt fest und Anders fügte, im gleichen Tonfall noch hinzu, „Und scheinbar hat dein Küken es genossen … oder warst du so mies, dass es dir vor Frust den Rücken zerkratzt hat?“


	12. Chapter 12

„Fanni ...“, Kenny breitete die Arme aus und schloss sie um den Kleineren, der sich ihm förmlich entgegengeworfen hatte, „Alles ist gut ...“ Während der dunkelblonde Escort durch den zerzausten Schopf strich, suchte der blau graue, fragende Blick des Älteren Daniels. Der Blonde zwang sich zu einem etwas angespannten Lächeln und seine Lippen formten lautlos das Wort 'Ståle', woraufhin Kenny erst lautlos seufzte und den Kleineren dann behutsam in Richtung der Couch drängte und dabei flüsternd auf ihn einredete, „Na komm, Fanni ...“  
Sicher zwischen Daniel und Kenny sitzend, zog Fanni einige Minuten später, vorsichtig die Knie an die Brust und lehnte sich nach kurzem Zögern schließlich doch auch etwas zögerlich, beinahe als hätte er Angst vor einer möglichen Zurückweisung, gegen Kennys Schulter. Der Dunkelblonde sah sanft lächeln auf ihn hinunter, aber seine Miene wurde gleich wieder ernst, als Fanni nach einigen Minuten erschöpft die Augen schloss. Der Atem des Kleineren wurde merklich ruhiger und als er schließlich eingeschlafen zu sein schien, seufzte Kenny und sah fragend zu Daniel, der Fanni ebenso besorgt musterte, „Was ist eigentlich passiert?“ „Später ...“, murmelte Daniel, nickte in Richtung des Kleineren, der selbst jetzt im Schlaf nicht wirklich entspannt wirkte und hob ihn dann vorsichtig auf seine Arme, „Lass ihn uns erst mal ins Bett bringen ...“ „Hm.“, Kenny nickte, erhob sich dann ebenfalls und ging voraus, um die Türen für Daniel und dessen Last zu öffnen.

„Also?“, kaum hatte Daniel die Schlafzimmertür etwas weiter zugezogen, hielt Kenny den Jüngeren auf, „Was ist hier los?“ „Es ist ...“, Daniel fuhr sich durch die blonden Strähnen und lehnte sich, etwas verkrampft lächelnd, gegen die Wand, „ … etwas … kompliziert.“ „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“, schnaubte Kenny, „Also, was habt ihr angestellt?“ „Fanni und Ståle … hatten Sex.“, berichtete Daniel leise und bedeutete dem Älteren, der einen überraschten Laut von sich gab, hastig leise zu sein, während er eilig fortfuhr, „Das erste Mal.“ „Es war ja auch erst ihr zweites Date, oder …? Da hat man nicht wirklich Sex … Oder haben sie sich so gut verstanden? Das hätte ich unserem schüchternen Fanni nicht zugetraut ...Aber, stille Wasser sind ja bekanntlich ziemlich tief ...“, Kenny runzelte die Stirn und Daniel schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Viel schlimmer. Es war Fannis erstes Mal ...“ „Was?“, dieses Mal dachte Kenny gar nicht daran seine Stimme zu senken, war aber dennoch so überrascht, dass er sich nicht wirklich wehrte, als Daniel ihm mahnend den Mund zuhielt und er ließ sich dann auch von dem Jüngeren ins Wohnzimmer ziehen.  
„Erstes Mal? So richtig das … erste Mal? Wie … niemals vorher?“, Kenny war einige Minuten lang aufgewühlt im Wohnzimmer hin und hergelaufen und hatte immer wieder den Kopf geschüttelt, während Daniel an den altmodischen Barwagen getreten war und den Glasflakon des teuren Cognacs entkorkt und die leicht goldene, bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in die Gläser goss. „Defloriert … Wenn es dir so lieber ist ...“, er reichte dem Älteren ein Glas, „Die Kirsche gepflückt … Es gibt bestimmt noch andere Synonyme ...“ „Dani ...“, Kenny verzog angewidert das Gesicht, nippte dann aber an seinem Glas, bevor sein Blick den des Hellblonden suchte, „Daniel … wusstest du davon?“  
„Dass sie Sex haben würden? Nein.“, der Hellblonde nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und zog dann eine Grimasse, als der weiche Cognac in seinem Rachen brannte, „Oder das Fanni Jungfrau war?“ Für einen Moment musterte er das Gesicht des Älteren, bevor er dann frustriert schnaubte, „Natürlich nicht … Was denkst du denn … dass ich Fanni sonst ...“ Daniel verstummte und schloss die Augen, bevor er dann, sich zur Ruhe zwingend fortfuhr, „Ich hätte ihn doch niemals … losgeschickt.“  
„Ich weiß.“, Kenny nahm seine unruhige Wanderung, nun mit dem Glas in der Hand, wieder auf, blieb aber schließlich an der großen Balkontür stehen und starrte in den dunkler werdenden Abend hinaus, „Und nun?“ „Nun?“, Daniel zuckte, wie Kenny nur im dämmerigen, halbblinden Spiegel der Scheibe erkennen konnte, etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Was meinst du?“ „Soll er weiter …? Mit Ståle … Nein ...“, Kenny biss sich auf die Lippe, „Wir müssen es abbrechen … Ich weiß, es ist ein lukrativer Auftrag, aber ...“ „Ståle hat den Auftrag bereits zurückgezogen.“, unterbrach Daniel ihn ruhig, woraufhin Kenny sich hastig umdrehte, „Er hat …?“ „Den Auftrag zurückgezogen.“, bestätigte Daniel bitter, hob dann aber mahnend eine Hand, als er die aufkeimende Hoffnung in den Augen seines Freundes und Geschäftspartners sah, „Dann ist es doch kein Problem mehr … Dann hatte Fanni halt Sex...“ „Doch.“, Daniel presste die Lippen zusammen und hielt Kenny mit einem seufzen die drei Geldscheine entgegen, „Es ist sogar noch ein größeres Problem ...“  
„150 Kronen?“, verwirrt blickte der Ältere erst auf die zerknitterten Banknoten und sah dann wieder zu Daniel, der daraufhin sein Glas in einem Zug leerte, bevor er mit belegter Stimme antwortete, „Ståle hat ihn bezahlt … nach dem Sex … Nach dem … ersten Mal ...“ „Scheiße.“, plötzlich kraftlos ließ Kenny sich auf den Sessel sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die hohe Rückenlehne, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“ „Das trifft es.“, murmelte Daniel, ließ sich auf der Armlehne nieder und nahm dem Älteren vorsichtig das noch immer volle Glas ab, bevor er es achtlos beiseite stellte. „Was machen wir nun?“, erkundigte Kenny sich leise, aber sein Freund zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern, „Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Guten Morgen.“, sowohl Kenny, als auch Daniel sahen beinahe schuldbewusst und ertappt auf und unterbrachen hastig ihr Gespräch, als Fanni, fast vollkommen in die Bettdecke, die er hinter sich herschleifte, gehüllt am nächsten Morgen in die Küche geschlurft kam. „Hey, Fanni.“, Kenny fing sich zuerst, erhob sich und deutete gleichzeitig auf einen der freien Stühle, „Setz dich doch … Kaffee?“ „Hn.“, kam die müde klingende Antwort aus den schattigen Tiefen des Deckenkokons, aber der Kleine schlurfte dennoch zu dem freien Stuhl.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, erkundigte Daniel sich vorsichtig, nachdem Fanni die ersten Schlucke aus seiner Tasse genommen und nun die Finger wärmend um das Porzellan gelegt hatte. „Gut.“, murmelte der Kleinere, ohne den Blick zu heben. So entging ihm aber auch der kurze, vielsagende Blickwechsel zwischen seinen sichtlich besorgten Freunden. „Sicher …?“, Kenny lehnte sich zu Fanni und strich die Bettdecke zurück, sodass der blonde, verstrubbelten Schopf und das blasse, übernächtigte Gesicht mit den deutlichen Schatten unter den Augen nun sichtbar wurde, „Du bist blass ...“ „Bin ich immer ...“, murmelte Fanni und wich nun vor den Berührungen des Älteren mit einem verstimmten Knurren zurück, „Verdammt, Gangnes … Lass mich los ...“  
"Ist schon gut...", in einer entschuldigenden Geste hob Kenny die Hände und schüttelte, seinen wachsenden Frust nur schlecht verbergen könnend, den Kopf, „Es geht dir wirklich blendend, ich sehe es, kein Zweifel..." Fanni schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, aber nun beugte sich auch Daniel zu dem Kleineren und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine, „Wir haben doch Semesterferien ...“ „Ja?“, das silbrige Grau, das sein Funkeln immer noch nicht wiedergefunden hatte, schimmerte nun voller Misstrauen, „Ich werde nicht mit euch an den FKK-Strand ...“ „Da sind kleine, niedliche Küken auch gar nicht zugelassen.“, Kenny zwinkerte dem Jüngeren verschwörerisch zu und schlug dann stattdessen vor, „Aber...du warst schon länger nicht mehr in Hornindal und deine Familie freut sich bestimmt...dich zu sehen?"

„Mein Schatz.“, Ellen schien den Wagen gehört zu haben, denn noch bevor Fanni aussteigen konnte, öffnete sich schon die rote Haustür und seine Mutter trat auf den Hof hinaus, „Das wird ja auch mal wieder Zeit!“ Gegen seinen Willen musste Fanni nun doch lächeln. Er erwiderte die liebevolle Umarmung, in die er nun sanft, aber dennoch mit mütterlicher Bestimmtheit gezogen wurde und genoss den vertrauten Geruch, der ihn umgab, „Mama ...“ „Na, komm erst mal rein.“, Ellen ließ ihn nach einigen Minuten los und musterte ihren abgespannt, wirkenden Sohn etwas besorgter, „Ich habe Kakao gekocht.“ „Ich bin kein Baby mehr.“, murmelte Fanni, folgte seiner Mutter aber dennoch ins Haus.

Durch das offene Küchenfenster, auf dessen Fensterbank ein frisch gebackener Apfelkuchen abkühlte und dabei verführerisch duftete, drangen die vertrauten Geräusche des Hofes in die Küche. Das ferne Muhen der Kühe, das Bellen des Hofhundes und das Gackern und Quaken der Enten und Hühner, deren Völker sich im herbstlichen Garten tummelten, wurde vom Wind herangetragen und Fanni schloss zufrieden die Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen seiner Mutter, die in der Küche hantierte. „So ...“, etwas wurde vor ihm auf den Tisch gestellt und als der Blonde vorsichtig die Augen öffnete, seufzte er, „Mama, ich will keinen Kakao … Ich bin keine fünf mehr.“ „Kakao hilft immer.“, Ellen zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich dann aber neben ihren Sohn und musterte ihn besorgt, „Du bist blass …?“  
„Es ist ... alles in Ordnung.“, versuchte Fanni glaubhaft zu versichern, scheiterte aber kläglich, da rote Flecken seine zuvor blasse Wangen in eine schamhafte Röte tauchten, woraufhin der Blonde eilig den Kopf senkte, um dem forschenden Blick seiner Mutter zu entgehen, „Ich hatte einfach … einen Scheißtag … Stress ...“ „Mmmmh.“, Ellens kühler, blauer Blick ruhte noch für einen Moment auf ihrem Sohn, bevor sie sich dann erhob und an die Fensterbank trat, „Dann willst du auch sicher kein Stück Apfelkuchen und die Welpen sehen?“


	13. Chapter 13

„An Anders' Hals … das war doch ein Knutschfleck, oder?“, Ola faltete die Bügel der kleinen, silbernen Lesebrille zusammen, legte sie auf die schon zuvor sorgsam zusammengefaltete Zeitung, auf den Nachttisch und drehte sich dann zu seiner Frau, die neben ihm im Bett sitzend, gerade ihr Lesezeichen in die Seiten ihres dicken Buches legte und dann leicht nickte, „Was meinst du, wird er es uns nun endlich sagen?“ „Bestimmt ....“, mit dem sanften, wissenden Lächeln einer Mutter legte sie das Buch nun vorsichtig auf die Bettdecke, „Es wird aber auch langsam Zeit … „Ewig kann er es doch nicht mit sich rum tragen ...“, Ola seufzte und lehnte sich gegen das hohe Kopfteil des Bettes, „Ellen, sind wir … Haben wir ihm vielleicht irgendwann das Gefühl gegeben, dass er nicht zu uns kommen kann? Dass wir ihn nicht lieben würden, nur weil er ...? Er hat Rasmus' Outing mitbekommen …“ „Und auch unsere Reaktionen ...“, Ellen lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes, legte sanft ihre Finger auf die ihres Mannes und verflocht sie dann behutsam, bevor sie mit sorgfältig gedämpfter Stimme weitersprach, „Aber, Anders ist ... eben nicht unser Ras … Er ist nicht so … offen ...“  
„Nicht so offen?“, Ola schnaubte und sah auf ihre, ineinander verschränkten Hände hinunter, „Er ist eine … Auster ...“ „Wir können nur abwarten … und hoffen … Wie all die Jahre auch schon.“, plötzlich grinste Ellen aber dennoch reichlich spitzbübisch und ihre stahlgrauen Augen funkelten im goldenen Licht der Nachttischlampe amüsiert, „Wer weiß? Vielleicht lernen wir unseren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn aber auch schneller kennen, als wir erwarten ...“

Warme, goldene Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die alten, weit offen stehenden Sprossenfenster in das Wohnzimmer und der zarte Geruch nach gerade erblühten Rosen wurde vom sanften Sommerwind hineingetragen. Fanni, der seine Großmutter nur kurz begrüßt hatte, da er unbedingt die Welpen hatte sehen wollen, blieb dennoch erst einmal kurz in der Tür stehen.  
Es war nicht der erste Wurf der Samojedenhündin und wie auch das letzte Mal, stand der große Hundekorb etwas versteckt hinter der altmodischen Couch mit Blümchenmuster, sodass er auf den ersten Blick nicht gleich zu entdecken war. Aber das leise Winseln und Fiepen, das aus dem Korb drang, wies dem neugierigen Fanni dann schließlich doch mit Leichtigkeit den Weg. Der junge Kunststudent spähte vorsichtig über die hohe Armlehne der Couch und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine, bisher so angespannten Züge, als die weiße Hündin ihn mit fröhlichem Schwanzwedeln begrüßte.  
Ihre schwarzen Knopfaugen folgten dennoch wachsam jeder seiner Bewegung, als Anders sich nun neben dem Korb auf den Boden setzte, aber nach einer Weile rückte sie brummend etwas zur Seite, sodass Fanni drei kleine Welpen, weiße Fellknäule, die noch blind, taub und fast hilflos wirkend nach den Zitzen ihrer Mutter suchten, sehen konnte. „Es waren fünf ...“, Fanni zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als der Schatten seiner Großmutter ihn streifte, als Odrunn sich nun erstaunlich jungenhaft auf die Armlehne der Couch setzte, „Zwei haben es nicht geschafft.“ „Oh.“, Fanni presste die Lippen fest zusammen und drehte sich etwas, um die Ältere ansehen zu können, „Das … tut mir leid.“ „Du müsstest das wohl eher Silly sagen.“, seine Großmutter schmunzelte und deutete auf die weiße Hündin, deren schwarze, wachsame Knopfaugen die Menschen nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen, „Allerdings … Würdest du mir helfen Namen für die drei auszusuchen?“  
„Namen?“, Fanni krauste die Nase, „Ich … bin wohl schlecht darin.“ „Ich auch.“, seine Großmutter zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern, legte dann aber beruhigend eine Hand auf Fannis schmale Schulter, „Liegt vielleicht in der Familie.“ Fanni lachte rau, „Heißt sie deswegen Silly?“ „Nein … Rasmus hat sie damals getauft.“, seine Großmutter grinste spitzbübisch und beugte sich nun beinahe verschwörerisch vor, „Sie hat vor ihm gesessen und mitgesungen, als er Gitarre gespielt hat … Na ja, eher gejault.“ Befreit lachte Fanni auf, streckte eine Hand nach der wachsamen Hündin aus und ließ sie kurz an den Fingern schnuppern, bevor er das Tier dann liebevoll hinter den Ohren zu kraulen begann, „Sie hat also Geschmack ...“ „Sie frisst aber auch Socken.“, gab Odrunn leidlich amüsiert zurück und Silly gab, als hätte sie die Aussage ihres Frauchens verstanden, einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.  
„Mmmmh ...“, noch immer unter den wachsamen Blicken der Hündin, aber auch unter denen seiner Großmutter, wurde es Anders schließlich gestattet die noch hilflosen, blinden Welpen zu berühren, „Wie alt sind sie?“ „Acht Tage.“, mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen setzte Odrunn sich zu ihrem Enkel auf den Boden neben den Hundekorb und nahm dann einen der winzigen Welpen in die Hand, der daraufhin leise fiepte und strampelte,als sie den runden, milchgefüllten Bauch massierte, „Sie brauchen nun also dringend ihre Namen.“ „Bloß keinen Druck ...“, murmelte Fanni halbherzig verstimmt, nahm nun aber auch einen der weißen Welpen vorsichtig in die Hand. Er betrachtete den kleinen Hund dann mit schief gelegtem Kopf und tastete unter dem bereits dichten, weißen Fell nach dem kennzeichnenden Fleck mit Lebensmittelfarbe, den jeder der Welpen als Erkennungszeichen trug, „Rosa? Ein Mädchen?“ „Mmmmh. Das Einzige.“, Odrunn nickte abgelenkt, aber Fanni schmunzelte nur und tippte dem Welpen gegen das schwarze, zuckende Näschen, „Hallo, Gelé ...“  
„Gelé?“, seine Großmutter hob fragend eine Braue, aber der junge Student zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Sie sieht eben so aus ...“ „Gut.“, sie nahm die ungewöhnliche Benennung nun einfach hin und lehnte sich nun abwartend gegen das Seitenteil der Couch, während Fanni die kleine Gelé noch einmal kraulte, bevor er sie schließlich zurück in die Obhut ihrer besorgten Mutter zurückgab, „Also, werden sie alle nach Naschsachen benannt werden?“ „Hmmm ...“, Fanni brummte kurz, verspannte sich dann aber, als seine Großmutter weiterforschte, „ … weil du Liebeskummer hast?“ „Ich habe keinen ...“, fing Fanni an, seufzte dann aber, „ … Liebeskummer.“ „Bist du sicher? Wenn du reden willst …?“, ihr Blick, der dem seiner Mutter so ähnelte, war einladend warm, aber dennoch schüttelte Fanni den Kopf, „Nein … Es gibt nichts … zu reden.“  
Um den forschend, warmen Blick und weiteren Fragen zu entgehen, beugte Fanni sich erneut vor und hob vorsichtig einen Welpen, dieses Mal mit einem blauen Farbfleck auf dem Rücken, auf seine Hand. Der kleine Welpe versuchte auf seiner Hand vorwärts zu robben und begann dann, enthusiastisch an Fannis Daumen zu nuckeln, während er gleichzeitig ein Häufchen hinterließ. „Bäh.“, Fanni sah leidend zu seiner Großmutter, aber diese grinste nur, „Stell dich nicht so an, Anders. Das bringt Glück.“ „Ich dachte, das wäre nur, wenn einem ein Vogel auf den Kopf scheißt.“, erkundigte ihr Enkel sich reichlich verdrießlich wirkend und wischte die Hand an einem Tuch, das Odrunn ihm reichte ab, bevor er dann den kleinen Hund behutsam hinter den winzigen Öhrchen kraulte, „ … Lakris.“  
„Hmmm … Alles Sachen, die du gerne isst.“, kommentierte seine Großmutter die Namenswahl leise und streichelte die zufrieden gähnende Hundemutter, „Jetzt fehlen eigentlich nur noch … Red Bull und Elg pølse ...“ „Viel zu lang.“, winkte Fanni mit der freien Hand ab und legte auch den kleinen Welpen zurück in den Hundekorb, „Und, es wäre lächerlich, wenn jemand ihn ruft ...“ Odrunn schnaubte nur, behielt ihren Enkel, der nun den letzten Welpen, der einen gelblichen, verwaschen wirkenden Fleck auf dem Rücken trug, mit schräg gelegtem Kopf eindringlich betrachtete, im Auge, „Morgen kommen die ersten Interessen ...“ „Schon?“, es fiel Fanni bei jedem Wurf schwer, sich von den niedlichen Welpen zu trennen und seine Großmutter konnte förmlich zusehen, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte, „Es sind doch aber noch Wochen bis …?“ „Wir können nicht alle behalten, das weißt du doch.“, tröstend zog sie ihren Enkel in ihre Arme, aber Anders blieb weiterhin angespannt und schüttelte störrisch den Kopf, „Ich kann doch einen nehmen!“ „Natürlich.“, sie stupste ihm sanft gegen die Nase und schmunzelte, „Wie soll dann der kleine Kerl nun heißen?“ „Sjoki.“, kam die Antwort beinahe sofort, aber Fanni erklärte seine Wahl auch gleich, „Er hat dunkle Ohrenspitzen ...“ „Oh, stimmt.“, Odrunn nickte und nahm ihrem Enkel, da auch Silly langsam unruhig zu werden schien und sich nun, nach ihrem Sohn suchend, erhob den Welpen aus der Hand, „Gut ...“  
„Aber, ich kann wirklich … glaub mir ...“, versuchte Fanni noch einmal auf das Thema zurückzukommen, wurde aber durch mehrmaliges heftiges Niesen unterbrochen, als Silly sich nun kurz schüttelte, bevor die Hündin sich dann wieder mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zu ihren neu benannten Welpen legte, „Hatschi … Hatschi ...“ Erst nach einigen Minuten hatte der Student sich endlich wieder gefangen und rieb sich die, aber immer noch kribbelnde Nase, „ … einen nehmen.“ „Du bist allergisch.“, erinnerte Odrunn ihren Enkel mit ernster Miene und erhob sich steif, „Am besten gehen wir raus … bevor du noch erstickst.“

„Irgendwie siehst du anders aus ...“, Einar beugte sich über die Lehne der Gartenbank, auf der sein Zwilling saß und stützte sich auf die schmalen Schultern seines Bruders, „Vollkommen anders ...“ „Haha.“, Fanni, aufgeschreckt aus seinen trüben Gedanken, in die sich immer wieder Ståle zu schleichen wagte, schnaubte nur lustlos und begann unbehaglich auf der hölzernen Bank herumzurutschen, „Noch ein paar Wortspiele mit meinem Namen? Oder vielleicht noch ein paar eingestreute Kükenwitze, wenn du schon dabei bist?“ „Mmmmh … eigentlich gerne, aber mir fällt gerade nichts ein.“, Einar stieg über die Lehne, ließ sich dann neben seinem Zwilling auf die Sitzfläche sinken und musterte ihn dann nachdenklich von der Seite, „Aber, wenn du darauf bestehst? Gib mir fünf Minuten.“  
„Einar ...“, Fanni fuhr sich durch die Haare, schloss dann aber die Augen, „Lass mich doch einfach zufrieden! Ich will nur ...“ „Jetzt weiß ich es!“, Einar schnipste mit den Fingern und riss dadurch seinen Zwilling aus seiner Lethargie und seinen trüben Gedanken, die wiederum zu den Geschehnissen am Vortrag zurückgekehrt waren, „Vögeln!“ „Was?“, die grauen Augen verengten sich voller Misstrauen, während Fannis Wangen sich gleichzeitig wieder röteten, „Ich ...“  
„Also, Vögeln ...Jetzt ist da nur noch eine Frage … Hast du gevögelt oder bist du endlich entkükt worden?“, verschwörerisch lehnte Einar sich zu seinem kleineren Zwilling und zog den hochgeschlagenen Shirtkragen etwas hinunter, „Ah … Sieh mal einer an ... ein Knutschfleck … Also doch durchgevögelt worden.“ „Ich bin nicht ...“, Fanni verstummte,als er das wissende Grinsen seines Bruders sah und errötete noch tiefer, als Einar schließlich die Frage stellte, „Mann?“  
„Hn.“, lautete Fannis unwillige Antwort, aber er verlagerte unwillkürlich das Gewicht, woraufhin Einar überzeugt nickte, „Ganz sicher Mann … Da tat mir beim ersten Mal auch der Hintern weh … Ich könnte kaum sitzen ...“ „Hn.“, versuchte der jüngere Zwilling das peinliche Verhör mit einsilbigen Antworten zu beenden, sah aber gleich wieder überrascht auf, als Einar seufzte, „Das heißt aber auch, dass ich Eline und Rasmus 50 NOK schulde.“  
„Was?“, die Frage rutschte Fanni einfach heraus, aber sein Bruder zuckte nur unbekümmert mit den Schultern, „Nur eine kleine Wette … zwischen Geschwistern.“ „Eine Wette.“, Fanni klang angespannt und auch die grauen Augen funkelten bereits in unguter Vorahnung dunkel, „Zwischen … Geschwistern.“ „Hmmm. Ganz harmlos.“, Einar nickte vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der zurückhaltenden Reaktion seines Zwillings, „Ob du vom anderen Ufer bist … oder ob wenigstens 50 Prozent von uns hetero sind.“ „Oh.“, Anders leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, hob dann aber den Kopf, „50 Prozent …?“ „Tja, da Rasmus ja bekanntlich sein Bärchen liebt, lag all meine Hoffnung auf dir … Aber, so wie es aussieht, hatten die beiden wohl doch recht.“, Einar zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich hatte leider unrecht und muss zahlen … Verdammt.“  
„Du hattest …?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn und starrte seinen Zwilling dann überrascht an, „Du hast es … es echt nicht gewusst?“ „Gewusst?“, Einar schnaubte, „Woher sollte ich das denn wissen? Du hast ja nie den Mund aufgemacht, Küken!“ „Du bist mein Zwilling! Du solltest so etwas wissen … bemerken … Mich so gut kennen …?!?“, schnappte Anders und errötete prompt, als Einar nun plötzlich zu lachen anfing und sich nicht mehr beruhigen zu können schien, „Das ist nicht witzig, du Idiot!“  
„Oh doch!“, stieß Einar, der inzwischen von der Bank auf die sonnengewärmten Steinplatten gerutscht war, zwischen Lachen und Schluckauf gefangen hervor, „Wenn du aufgepasst hättest … 50 Prozent … Line ist verheiratet … Ras hat seinen Marius … Da bleibe ja nur ich … und ich bin bi ...“ „Was?“, Fanni beugte sich zu seinem Bruder hinunter und blinzelte irritiert und um Fassung ringend, „Du bist …?“ „Bisexuell ...“, endlich schien der ältere Zwilling sich wieder etwas mehr gefangen zu haben und erwiderte den Blick mit amüsiert gehobener Braue, „Hast du das etwa nicht gewusst? Als mein Zwilling hättest du das doch ahnen müssen …? Wie alle anderen auch … Gut, Mama hat ja einen siebten Sinn … Aber, Ras und Marius haben niemals ein Geheimnis aus ihrer Beziehung gemacht ...“ Fanni errötete bei der Erwähnung ihrer Mutter erneut und räusperte sich, „Sie … weiß es?“ „Bestimmt.“, Einar grinste hinterhältig, „Du hast dir also jahrelang umsonst Mühe gegeben … Tja ...“


	14. Chapter 14

Fannis Finger strichen über das alte, windschiefe Mäuerchen und trommelte mit den Hacken gegen die verputzten, bröckligen Steine, während sein Blick beinahe verschämt immer wieder seine Mutter suchte, bevor er dann aber doch wieder errötend das Gras zu seinen Füßen betrachtete. Ellen stand halb verborgen auf einer alten Holzleiter, von deren vier Sprossen die zweijährigen Zwillinge vor so vielen Jahren furchtlos in Arme ihrer Eltern gesprungen waren und schien zufrieden summend Kirschen zu pflücken. Aber ihr besorgter Blick wanderte, versteckt durch die dicht belaubte Krone des Baumes, zu ihrem so ungewohnt stillen und in sich gekehrten Jüngsten.  
„Anders, wenn du nicht endlich anfängst mit mir zu sprechen, wird der Korb voll sein ...“, zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte schüttelte sie vorsichtig den Weidenkorb, „Und, dann gehen wir rein … dort sind die Anderen … Meinst du dann, dass du da mit mir reden willst?“ „Mama ...“, Fanni senkte kurz den Kopf und atmete tief durch, bevor er dann wieder aufsah und schließlich, beinahe schon kleinlaut seufzte, „Ich bin schwul.“  
„Ach.“, Ellen seufzte, stieg behände von der Leiter und setzte sich dann, den großen Korb auf dem Schoss balancierend, neben ihren Sohn und bot ihm eine der herrlich reifen Kirsche an, „Kirsche?“ „Was?“, Fanni schluckte und sah zögerlich zu seiner Mutter, die dann aber mit den Schultern zuckte und dann genüsslich die zuvor angebotene Kirsche verspeiste, „Mmmmh … Zuckersüß.“  
„Mama?“, Fanni wartete mit, beinahe schuldbewusst gesenktem Kopf darauf, dass seine Mutter weitersprechen würde, „Ich ...“ Aber Ellen antwortete nicht, sondern griff nur in den Korb und zog zwei zusammenhängende Kirschen hervor, die sie ihm dann, als sie sich zu ihrem Sohn beugte, ihm als improvisierte Ohrringe über das Ohr hängte. Sie setzte sich wieder hin und betrachtete ihren Jüngsten dann amüsiert, aber auch mit einem liebevollen Lächeln, „Steht dir.“  
„Mama ...“, Anders schluckte, der graue Blick, der seine Mutter streifte, war immer noch voller Sorge und auch Angst, als er leise wiederholte, „Ich bin schwul.“ „Ich habe schon verstanden, Anders.“, sie legte nun eine Hand auf das angespannte Knie ihres Sohnes und schmunzelte leicht, „Aber, es ist mir egal.“ „Aber ...“, setzte Anders nun reichlich kleinlaut wieder an, aber seine Mutter tätschelte nur sanft das Knie, „Möchtest du denn, dass ich böse auf dich bin?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni biss sich, nun scheinbar noch nervöser als zuvor, auf die Unterlippe und zuckte dann mit einem frustrierten Seufzen mi den schmalen Schultern, „ … reagiert man nicht so?“ „Anders, du warst doch dabei, als Rasmus uns Marius präsentiert hat, oder …?“, Ellen bemühte sich ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, sah sie doch, wie ihr Sohn sich immer mehr leidend verspannte, dennoch bei der Erinnerung an das knappe und so offensichtliche Outing seines Bruders, der ihre Eltern mit Marius einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt gehabt hatte, aber knapp nickte, „Haben wir damals geschimpft?“ „Nein.“, murmelte Anders, „Aber … ich ...“ „Du bist schwul.“, als er diese Aussage zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund von jemand anderem und ausgerechnet dann noch seiner Mutter hörte, schrak er förmlich zusammen und sah beinahe ängstlich zu ihr, bevor er dann aber wieder kaum merklich nickte, „Ja.“ „Gut.“, Ellen tätschelte noch einmal das Knie ihres Sohnes, bevor sie dann von dem Mäuerchen rutschte, „Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir endlich reingehen?“  
„Sagst … Sagst du es ...“, Fanni hatte seiner Mutter den Korb abgenommen, als diese das Törchen, von dessen Holz die alte, rote Farbe bereits abblätterte, hinter ihnen schloss, „ … Papa?“ „Soll ich nicht?“, Ellen drehte sich überrascht zu ihrem Sohn, der aber nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich … weiß nicht …?“ „Ich werde es nicht sagen.“, beschloss sie, nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den verunsicherten Anders und legte einen Arm um dessen schmale Schultern, „Aber, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf … Sag es ihm … und auch Einar … oder wenigstens Rasmus, wenn du Unterstützung brauchst … oder Fragen hast ...“ „Einar ... weiß es schon.“, murmelte Anders und errötete prompt, als seine Mutter mädchenhaft lachte, „Und, hat Eline ihr Geld schon eingefordert?“ „Du … weißt davon?“, rote Flecken zeigten sich auf dem schmalen Gesicht des Studenten und die grauen Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich, woraufhin Ellen lachte, „Keines meiner Kinder ist sonderlich … subtil.“

„Papa …?“, Anders spähte durch die halb offen stehende Stalltür in das dämmrige Halbdunkel des Pferdestalls und suchte die dunkle Gestalt seines Vaters. Die Fjordpferde schnaubten begrüßend, reckten ihm ihre hellen Köpfe über die Bretter der Boxen entgegen und scharrte erwartungsvoll. „Papa?“, Anders schob das Pferd vorsichtig zur Seite, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und sah suchend in eine weiter hinten gelegene Box, wo sein Vater tatsächlich neben einem der Falben kniete und das geschwollene Bein der Stute, das sie merklich zu entlasten schien, untersuchte. Der junge Student atmete erleichtert auf und räusperte sich dann, „Können wir reden?“  
Die grauen, im Dämmerlicht des Pferdestalls beinahe schwarz wirkenden Augen, deren Blick dem seines Sohnes so ähnlich war, wirkte nur leidlich überrascht, als Ola sich nun langsam erhob. Wortlos wischte er die Hände an seiner dunklen Arbeitshose ab, bevor er dann an das trennende Boxengatter tat. Der Ältere stützte sich auf und musterte seinen nervösen Sohn mit derselben, angenehmen Ruhe, wie immer, „Anders?“ „Ich ...“, die blassen Finger schlossen sich fest um das warme Holz, als wäre dies sein einziger Halt, aber schließlich seufzte er, „ … muss mit dir reden … Ich bin … bin … schwul.“ „Ist das für dich ein Problem?“, erkundigte Ola sich nun tatsächlich etwas besorgt und lächelte, als Fanni hektisch den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein!“ „Nein?“, Ola wand sich nun wieder dem lahmenden Pferd zu, „Dann ist ja gut.“  
„Papa ...“, Anders schüttelte, nun vollkommen verwirrt von der gleichgültigen Reaktion seines Vaters den Kopf, woraufhin Ola doch kurz wieder aufsah, „Ist noch was?“ „Ich bin schwul.“, wiederholte Fanni, dieses Mal lauter und auch selbstsicherer klingend, aber wieder betrachtete sein Vater ihn nur einen Augenblick, bevor er noch einmal nickte, „Das hast du schon einmal gesagt. Kannst du mir die Salbe geben?“

„Na?“, Ellen empfing ihren noch immer sichtlich aufgewühlten Jüngsten mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und zog ihn kurz in eine mütterliche Umarmung, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Keine Ahnung ...“, murmelte Anders, lehnte sich aber gegen den warmen Körper seiner Mutter und schloss dann auch erschöpft die Augen, „Ich will nur noch ins Bett ...“ „Das wird leider noch nichts, Häschen.“, Ellen schob ihn sanft von sich, lächelte, als Anders unzufrieden die Nase krauste und tippte ihm dann auf die glänzende Nasenspitze, „Wir haben Gäste.“ „Gäste?“, prüfend sah Anders in die gemütliche Küche, wo sich Freunde und Familie am liebsten zu versammeln pflegten, bevor dann wiederum seine Mutter fragend musterte. „Odrunn hatte eben Interessenten für die Welpen.“, berichtete Ellen mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und drückte sanft die Schulter ihres Sohnes, als dieser sich verspannte und unwillig knurrte, „Und, es ist schon spät ...“ „Können die nicht im Hotel schlafen …?“, murrte Fanni, aber Ellen schüttelte nur noch immer lächelnd den Kopf, „Es sind Stadtjungs, die haben sicher noch nie im Heu geschlafen.“ „Und?“, ihr Sohn schnaubte abwertend, seufzte dann aber, „Oma hat es vorgeschlagen, weil ...“ „Es so nette Jungs waren.“, beendete Ellen den Satz amüsiert, „Und du, mein liebes Küken … du wirst sie abholen.“ „Ma ...“, versuchte Anders zu protestieren, aber seine Mutter sprach ungerührt weiter, „Sie hierher bringen ...“ „Ma … ma!“, auch dieser Protest verhallte ungehört, als Ellen ihn nun kurzerhand den Haustürschlüssel in die Hand drückte, bevor sie ihn dann behutsam an den Schultern griff und ihn mit sanfter, mütterlicher Gewalt aus der Haustür schob, „Und geistreiche Konversation betreiben, wenn sie mit uns zu Abend essen werden.“

Die Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten geballt, den Kopf wie ein wütender Kampfstier gesenkt haltend und verärgert nach den Kieselsteinen der Auffahrt tretend, stapfte Fanni vom Hof. Er überquerte die brachliegende Weide, flankte geschickt über den alten Holzzaun in den großmütterlichen Garten und klopfte dann missmutig an die Glasscheibe der offen stehenden Terrassentür, „Page Fannemel meldet sich zur Stelle.“  
Odrunn warf einen kurzen Blick in Richtung des Weidenkorbs, vor dem zwei, im Licht der Abenddämmerung nur als dunkler Schatten zu erahnende Gestalten knieten, bevor sie ihr Sommerkleid glatt strich und dann zu ihrem Enkelsohn trat, „Anders … übertreib nicht so.“ „Hn.“, der Kleine verschränkte die Arme bockig vor der Brust und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf die zwei Gäste, „Als ob die mich hören würden ...“ „Sei nicht so unhöflich.“, Odrunn versetzte ihrem bockigen Enkel einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und schob ihn dann in Richtung der Besucher, „Vielleicht gefällt dir ja einer …?“ „Mama … hat mit dir gesprochen.“, ächzte Fanni und errötete, aber Odrunn wuschelte ihrem Enkel durch die Haare, bevor sie sich räusperte, „Torgeir? Ståle?“  
Alle Farbe wich aus Fannis schmalem Gesicht, als die beiden schattenhaften Gestalten sich nun erhoben und in das letzte Licht des Sommerabends traten und er wollte unwillkürlich zurückweichen, was der Arm seiner Großmutter zu verhindern wusste, „Das ist Anders, mein Enkel.“  
Ståles blaue Augen waren wieder hinter den leicht getönten Brillengläsern verborgen, aber seine Hand ruhte vollkommen vertraut wirkend, auf dem Arm seines Begleiters, dessen braune Augen nun beinahe abschätzend über Fannis kleine Gestalt wanderten. Der Student presste die Lippen fest zusammen und fühlte deutlich, wie sich seine Wangen röteten, als er sich der geballten Aufmerksamkeit, die plötzlich auf ihm zu liegen schien, bewusst wurde. „Hallo ...“, er zögerte, reckte dann aber stur den Kopf und seine grauen Augen fixierten, obwohl er von der Sinnlosigkeit wusste, den Blinden bockig, „ … Ståle.“  
Der Blinde lächelte beinahe etwas entschuldigend, wand sich dann aber in einer fragenden Geste an seinen Begleiter, der aber nur wenig beteiligt wirkend mit den Schultern zuckte, „Vielleicht ein kleiner Fan?“ „Oh.“, Ståle löste sich vorsichtig von seinem Freund und trat einen Schritt auf Fanni, der angespannt den Atem anhielt zu und die freundlich ausgestreckte Hand, wie eine giftige Schlange musterte, „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Anders.“


	15. Chapter 15

Nach deutlichem Zögern, aus Reflex heraus, ergriff Fanni aber schließlich doch die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie ungelenk und fast schon mechanisch. Aber dennoch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Blinden, der ihn vollkommen unbefangen und mit einer Freundlichkeit und Offenheit, die er 'Daniel' gegenüber niemals gezeigt hatte, anlächelte. Fanni war so versunken in die neuerliche Betrachtung von Ståle, dass er förmlich zusammenzuckte, als der andere, dunkelhaarige Mann sich plötzlich räusperte und grinste, „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich mal Zeuge von 'Liebe auf den ersten Blick' werden würde ...“  
Fanni errötete prompt, zog dann aber beinahe gleichzeitig seine Hand zurück, wischte sie demonstrativ an seiner Hose ab, bevor er dann seinem Gegenüber einen reichlich giftigen Blick zu warf, „Ganz sicher nicht!“ „Meinst du denn, er würde mir gefallen?“, wand Ståle sich gleichzeitig fast schon ernsthaft wirkend an seinen Freund, der daraufhin nickte, „Könnte sein. Er ist klein … blond … mit ...“ Torgeir krauste die Nase, legte den Kopf schief und schien, den sich sichtlich unter seinem Blick windenden und immer unwohl fühlenden Fanni einen Moment lang zu betrachten, bevor er dann weitersprach, „Blau grauen Augen.“ „Silbergrau.“, mischte sich nun auch noch Odrunn grinsend ein, woraufhin Fanni mit einem frustrierten Knurren und blitzenden Augen herumwirbelte, „OMA!“  
„Was denn? Sie sind doch Silbergrau. Du bestehst doch sonst immer darauf.“, schmunzelte Odrunn und verwuschelte ihrem Enkel die blonden Haare, bevor sie dann zu Ståle sah, „Wenn du ihn haben willst, musst du dich schon etwas mehr anstrengen, Kleiner.“ „Ach?“, Ståle zog amüsiert eine Braue hoch, schien aber dennoch nach wie vor an Fanni interessiert zu sein, als er sich nun voller Ernst an Odrunn wandte, „Irgendwelche Tipps?“ „Ich hab einen für dich.“, knurrte Fanni und befreite sich ruppig aus der Umarmung seiner Großmutter, bevor er mit einem Schritt ebenfalls hastig aus ihrer Reichweite trat, „Sei einfach mal weniger ein Arschloch.“ Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann aber lachte Torgeir, zerstörte dadurch die herrschende Anspannung und stieß seinen auch Freund noch spielerisch in die Seite, „Der Kleine kennt dich schon richtig gut.“

„Bist du sicher …?“, Torgeir musterte die in dämmrigen Schatten liegende Weide skeptisch, bevor er dann zu Ståle, der sich ausnahmsweise doch einmal von ihm führen ließ, sah, „Ståle ...“ „Wird schon gehen.“, der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern, aber Torgeir schnaubte nur, „Weißt du … Sich das Bein zu brechen, ist ganz sicher nicht der richtige Weg, um ein kleines, blondes Landei zu beeindrucken?“ „Meinst du, ich sollte eher Melken lernen?“, erkundigte Ståle sich ernsthaft, aber bevor Torgeir antworten konnte, mischte sich der ungeduldig klingende Fanni ein, „Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen? Kein Problem, die Wölfe freuen sich sicher … und schade wäre es sicher nicht um euch.“  
„Kommen schon.“, Ståle machte einen unsicheren Schritt auf die unebene Wiese und Torgeir, der ihn noch immer führte, beeilte sich ihm zu folgen, „Oh ja … und brechen uns den Hals ...“ „Du bist Snowboarder.“, urteilte Ståle schnaubend, „Und hast nun Angst vor einer Wiese?“ „Eher vor der Rache deines Pinguins.“, murmelte Torgeir und warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu Fanni, „Wer sagt uns, dass auf dieser Wiese nicht der Kampfstier weidet?“ „Kampfstier?“, Ståle lachte kurz auf, wurde dann aber ernst, „Mmmmh … Dann werde ich sicher sein … du hast doch das rote Shirt angezogen, oder?“ „Toll ...“, der Dunkelhaarige zupfte nun an seinem T-Shirt, bevor er genervt seufzte, „ … ein schlecht gelaunter Pinguin und ein Blindfisch mit wiedererwachter Libido … Warum gleich habe ich noch zugesagt?“ „Weil du mein bester Freund bist.“, gab Ståle amüsiert zurück, stolperte dann aber und konnte nur durch Torgeirs festen Griff vor einem Sturz bewahrt werden.  
„Weil Lars dich darum gebeten hat.“, setzte Ståle die Aufzählung ungerührt fort und setzte nun vorsichtiger einen Fuß vor den anderen, „Und, dir eine Massage versprochen hat ...“ „Und, weil ich ein Idiot war.“, vervollständigte Torgeir, woraufhin Ståle amüsiert eine Braue hob, „War?“ „Bin … Sonst wäre ich nicht im Dunkeln mit dir auf einer Weide unterwegs … geführt von einem Pinguin.“ „Pinguin?“, der Blinde lachte, „Sieht Anders aus, wie ein Pinguin?“ „Na ja, er ist klein und niedlich ...“, Torgeir zuckte mit den Schultern und musterte den dunklen Schatten einige Schritte vor ihnen mit schief gelegtem Kopf, „Irgendwie … flauschig.“  
„Beeilt euch!“, Fanni drehte sich schließlich wieder um, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden, durch die langsam dunkel werdende Nacht stolpernden Gäste und schob die leichten Gewissensbisse, dass er sie extra auf einen möglichst unbequemen und längeren Weg geführt hatte, beiseite, „Ich will hier keine Wurzeln schlagen!“ „Kommen schon, Herr Watschelfuß!“, Torgeir seufzte, als Ståle ihrem unwilligen und schlecht gelaunten Führer nun auch noch einen Spitznamen verpasste und beugte sich vorsichtig zu Ståle, „Wenn du so weitermachst, dann lässt er uns bestimmt einfach stehen.“ „Eben hattest du noch Angst vor einem Kampfstier.“, der Blinde schien vollkommen unbekümmert, während der kleine Blonde nur verärgert den Kopf senkte und seine Schritte nur noch weiter zu beschleunigen schien, „Und nun vorm Alleine sein?“ „Eher davor, dass er uns umbringt und dann verscharrt.“, murmelte Torgeir, woraufhin Ståle nur schnaubte, „Übertreibs nicht ...“  
„So.“, einige Minuten später hatten die beiden Städter zu Fanni, der plötzlich stehen geblieben war, aufgeschlossen und Torgeir betrachtete den in der langsam hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit kaum sichtbaren Graben etwas skeptisch, „Da sollen wir rüber?“ „Ja.“, Anders drehte sich nicht um, sondern sprang behände über den schmalen, zugewachsenen und scheinbar auch recht tiefen Graben und drehte sich auf der anderen Seite auffordernd zu den Gästen um, „Habt ihr etwas Angst vor Wasser?“ „Nein!“, Ståle grinste siegessicher und löste seine Hand von Torgeirs Arm, „Ich habe den Freischwimmer!“ „Ståle!“, Torgeier wollte einschreiten, aber der Blinde machte bereits Anstalten springen zu wollen, „Verdammt, du Idiot!“  
Ståle erreichte den Rand der anderen Seite nur knapp und strauchelte. Reflexartig griff Fanni zu und erwischte den Größeren am Kragen. Der Kleinere versuchte; nun etwas hilflos Ståle zu sich, in die Sicherheit des Ufers zu ziehen, scheiterte aber, als der Blinde nun den Halt verlor und weiter abzurutschen drohte. Fanni verstärkte seine Bemühungen noch weiter, aber schließlich landeten beide jungen Männer mit einem lauten 'Platsch' in dem hüfttiefen, eiskalten und schlammigem Wasser.  
„Scheiße!“, triefend nass richtete Fanni sich auf, strich mit einer frustrierten Geste seine blonden Haare aus seinem Gesicht und wich dann aber hastig zurück, als Ståle nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt auftauchte und die Nase krauste, „Anders?“ „Ja.“, wieder hatte der Blonde kurz gezögert, bevor er die Antwort dann widerwillige gebrummt hatte, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als Ståle blindlings nach seiner Hand tastete, „Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir sind im Graben.“, Fanni ließ zu, dass der Blinde nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger sanft miteinander verflocht, konnte er seinen Blick einfach nicht von Ståles feingeschnittenem Gesicht lösen und schluckte schwer, „Deine Brille … Sie ist weg ...“ „Nicht schlimm.“, Ståles Daumen strich über Fannis Handrücken und der Kleinere räusperte sich hilflos, als der Blinde sich zu ihm beugte und mit der freien Hand über die blasse, rot gefleckte Wange strich, „Geht es dir gut, Watschelfuß?“ „Fass ...“, Wasser spritzte, als Fanni nun vor Ståle zurückwich und beinahe wieder über eine, unter der schlammigen Wasseroberfläche verborgenen Ast gestolpert wäre, „ … mich nicht an!“  
„Wenn ihr denn mit eurem Vorspiel fertig seid ...“, Torgeir, inzwischen unbemerkt auf die andere Seite gelangt, betrachtete die beiden jungen, klatschnassen Männer amüsiert, „Könntet ihr geruhen herauszuklettern?“ Fanni schnaubte nur und sah sich suchend nach einer Möglichkeit aus dem Graben herauszukommen um. Ohne Ståle zu beachten, griff schließlich nach einigen, in der Sommerhitze welk gewordenen Gräsern und zog vorsichtig austestend daran.  
Die Halme gaben nach und Fanni schlug frustriert auf die Wasseroberfläche, woraufhin Torgeir seufzte, „Noch nie eine Tierdoku gesehen? Pinguine können nicht klettern.“ „Halt einfach die Klappe!“, knurrte Fanni und schaffte es schließlich wirklich die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen zu ergreifen, „Und hilf mir!“ „Wie ihr wünscht, Eure Hoheit.“, Torgeir gelang es schließlich nach mehreren Versuchen den Kleineren herauszuziehen, aber obwohl sich beide wirklich bemühten, wollte es ihnen einfach nicht gelingen den Blinden herauszuziehen.  
„Und :...“, Torgeir, der bis eben, ebenso wie Fanni bäuchlings im hohen, warmen Gras gelegen hatte, stemmte sich hoch und musterte den Kleineren, der die gleiche Bewegung ausgeführt hatte, „ … nun?“ „Keine Ahnung.“, Fanni betrachtete Ståle, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Wasser stand und ungeduldig auf den Zehenspitzen zu wippen schien und nun schnaubte, „Langsam wird es kalt.“ „Sehr gut.“, knurrte Fanni und zog mit spitzen Fingern sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, „Kühlt vielleicht deinen Schwanz ein bisschen.“ „Magst du es etwas eisgekühlt?“, Ståle legte fragend den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn, „Eine seltsame Vorliebe ...“ „Halt einfach die Klappe, Sandbech. Das wäre eine wirkliche Abwechslung!“, Fanni tippte immer wieder auf das Display, bevor er das Handy dann schüttelte und frustriert seufzte, „Es funktioniert nicht! Verdammt!“  
„Was willst du denn?“, Torgeir sah fragend zu ihm, woraufhin der Kleinere fauchte, „Ein Foto von Ståle zu machen, was sonst?“ „Tolle Idee ...“, der Dunkelhaarige schien diese Idee ernsthaft abzuwägen, „Und dann schicken wir es an Lars und Anders ...“ „Das wagst du nicht ...“, grollte Ståle, aber sein Freund hatte bereits das Handy gezückt und sich positioniert, „Bitte lächeln!“ Der Blitz erhellte die hereinbrechende Nacht und bannte Ståles entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck für die Nachtwelt, aber bevor Torgeir das Bild verschicken konnte, entwand Fanni ihm das Handy und tippte eine Nummer ein, „Papa … kannst du uns abholen? Wir sind … Wir brauchen Hilfe ...“

Es dauerte dann nicht mehr lange, bis die Scheinwerfer des Geländewagens die Dunkelheit der Nacht durchdrangen und bald hörten die drei jungen Leute auch das Geräusch des näher kommenden Wagens, der schließlich neben ihnen an der Straße hielt. Ola stieg aus und musterte seinen Sohn wissend. Aber Anders weigerte sich, sich schuldig zu fühlen und hielt dem strafenden Blick stand, „Ståle kommt nicht aus dem Graben. Wir haben schon … versucht ...“ „Hm.“, Ola brummte nur, kehrte dann zum Wagen zurück und zog eine Leiter von der offenen Ladefläche, „Warum seid ihr überhaupt hier lang?“ „Es war kürzer.“, Fanni zuckte bockig mit den Schultern und beobachtete erleichtert, wie sein Vater die Leiter positionierte und Ståle dann die Holme umfasste und vorsichtig aus dem Graben kletterte, „Ich konnte kaum ahnen, dass so was passieren würde.“

Eingehüllt in eine Decke und sich auf dem breiten Rand abstützend saß Fanni, Torgeir gegenüber, auf der offenen Ladefläche. Der Kleinere ignorierte sowohl die fragenden Blicke seines Vaters, die er im Rückspiegel sehen konnte, als auch Ståles Gegenwart neben ihm. Immer wieder stieß Ståle, der ebenso in eine wärmende Decke gehüllt worden war, gegen ihn und lächelte dann, obwohl Fanni ihn die ganze Zeit weiterhin vehement ignorierte, entschuldigend, „Schlagloch ...“  
Torgeir sprang, kaum dass der Wagen auf dem Hof hielt, als erstes von der Ladefläche und half dann seinem Freund hinunter. Als Fanni ihnen folgen wollte, hielt sein Vater ihn zurück. Der Blick der grau blauen Augen seines Vater wirkte besorgt, „Alles in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, der Blonde klang reichlich barsch und entzog seinem Vater ruckhaft seinen Arm, nur um dann gleich entschuldigend zu lächeln, „Ich bin nur … müde.“ „Ist gut.“, Ola nickte knapp, bevor er sich dann noch einmal dem Pferdestall zu wand, „Es war auch ein langer Tag für dich ...“

„Oh weh.“, Ellen schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als sie ihren Sohn und die zwei Unbekannten, die in ihrer Küche standen, neugierig musterte, „Wart ihr etwa schwimmen?“ „Ståle hat dringend Mal eine Abkühlung gebracht.“, knurrte Fanni, was ihm aber nur einen abschätzenden Blick seiner Mutter einbrachte, bevor sie dann mit demselben, mütterlichen Lächeln, wieder zu den Gästen sah, „Ihr seid leider zu spät … Aber, ich habe euch was zu aufgehoben … Anders, holst du Ståle bitte etwas zum Anziehen?“ „ ...“, Fanni biss sich auf die Lippe, schnaubte dann aber amüsiert, „Ersieht in deinen Sachen bestimmt toll aus … Soll ich das Blümchenkleid nehmen? Oder lieber den weißen Leinenrock?“ „Red keinen Blödsinn.“, ein leichter Schlag gegen seinen Hinterkopf ließ Fanni bockig verstummen, aber Ellens Aufmerksamkeit lag schon auf Ståle, den sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf musterte, „Mmmmmh … von der Größe her … Einar. Er ist vorhin nach Lillehammer gefahren ...“ „Ich soll also für den Idioten an den Schrank meines Bruders gehen?“, erkundigte Fanni sich emotionslos, „An sein Heiligtum?“ „Das sind eher seine Haarpflegeprodukte.“, kommentierte Ellen es ungerührt und schob ihren Sohn aus der Küche, „Und nun beeil dich.“

„Das Stroh sticht ...“, beschwerte Torgeier sich und versuchte tiefer in den Schlafsack zu kriechen, um eine bequemere Position zu finden, „Das ist scheiße ...“ „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das deine Idee war?“, Ståle räkelte sich und spielte mit einem Strohhalm, als er nun den Tonfall seines besten Freundes nachzuahmen versuchte, „Im Stroh zu schlafen … dass ist ja so cool ...“ „Konnte ich denn ahnen, dass Stroh piken würde?“, murrte Torgeier und trat unzufrieden in den einengenden, geliehenen Schlafsack, „Das Ding ist zu kurz!“ „Stroh ist getrocknetes Gras … Natürlich pikt das ...“, seufzte Ståle, rollte sich auf den Rücken und legte einen Arm über seine Augen, „Aber, ich bin sicher, du könntest auch im Haus schlafen … Ellen hat sicher ein nettes Plätzchen für dich ...“ „Und dich alleine lassen?“, schnaubte Torgeir und setzte sich nun auf und versuchte im Schein der Taschenlampe den Schlafsack richtig hinzuziehen, „Ich kann so nicht schlafen.“  
„KÖNNT IHR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ENDLICH LEISE SEIN? “, ein Lichtstreif fiel in den dunklen Stall, als Fanni nun die Tür aufstieß und mit seiner Taschenlampe ungeniert direkt in die Gesichter der Gäste leuchtete, „SONST GEBEN DIE KÜHE MORGEN SAURE MILCH!“ „Echt?“, erkundigte Ståle sich neugierig, aber Torgeir schnaubte nur, „Was willst du hier, Anders?“ „Eigentlich wollte ich Ståle mit einem Kissen ersticken und die Leiche dann in die Jauchegrube werfen ...“, der kleine Blonde wedelte mit einem Kopfkissen und nun entdeckte Torgeir auch die ordentlich zusammengefalteten Decken, die er auf seinem Arm trug, „Aber, leider schlaft ihr ja noch nicht … Dann komme ich halt später noch mal zurück ...“  
„Du hast einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor.“, kommentierte Ståle die Aussage grinsend, verstummte aber, als ihn eines der Kissen zielsicher ins Gesicht traf, während Torgeir nur reichlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte und zwischen Ståle und Fanni hin und hersah, „Ist das Pinguinbalzverhalten?“ „Frühstück gibt es um halb fünf ...“, Fanni überging die Provokation einfach und ignorierte, als er nun in Richtung der Tür deutete, auch Ståle wiederum, „Ihr könnt euch vorher noch in der Regentonne waschen ...“


	16. Chapter 16

„Das Haus ist noch dunkel.“, Torgeir strich sich durch die, von er Katzenwäsche in der Regentonne noch feuchten Haare, in denen nun auch neben einigen Strohhalmen auch grünliche Algen hingen und betrachtete dann Ståle neben sich, „Noch nicht mal die Kühe sind wach … Die eine hat außerdem auch die ganze Nacht über geschnarcht ...“ „Du warst der einzige, der geschnarcht hat.“, gab Ståle ungerührt zurück und blinzelte, als plötzlich die Lampe neben der Haustür, aktiviert durch einen Bewegungsmelder aufflammte, in die plötzliche Helligkeit, „Und nun komm … Ich habe Hunger.“ „Das ist ja was ganz Neues ...“, murrte Torgeir, schob sich aber an dem Blinden vorbei und drehte sich dann auf der obersten, der drei Stufen noch einmal zu ihm um, „Meinst du, die haben wenigstens Kaffee?“  
Die Haustür war nicht abgeschlossen und schwang einen Spalt auf, was Torgeir ein Schnauben entlockte. Aber dennoch stieß er die rote Haustür nun vorsichtig auf und half dann seinem besten Freund die Stufen hoch, bevor er nach einem Lichtschalter zu suchen begann, „Oder wenigstens … Strom?“ „Sei nicht albern.“, Ståle, besser an Dunkelheit gewohnt, tastete sich, immer eine Hand an der Wand haltend, erstaunlich geschickt durch den kleinen Vorflur, „Sie haben bestimmt einen Hamster, der den Generator antreibt ...“ „Vielleicht ja deinen Watsch … Scheiße!“, Torgeir, der gerade über achtlos abgestreifte und mitten im Weg vergessene Turnschuhe gestolpert war, rieb sich den schmerzenden Ellenbogen, der mit der Wand kollidiert war, während er weiter fluchte und den unschuldigen Schuhen einen frustrierten Tritt versetzte, „FUCK!“ „Tja, Augen auf.“, kommentierte Ståle es grinsend und betätigte den gerade gefundenen Lichtschalter, woraufhin eine verstaubte Halbkugel an der Decke ein sanftes Licht zu verbreiten begann.  
„Das hat er absichtlich gemacht.“, knurrte Torgeir und warf den Turnschuhen noch einen letzten, giftigen Blick zu, bevor er seinem blinden Freund dann in das Innere des Hauses folgte, „Er hat doch gesagt, dass er dich umbringen wollte … Das war ein verdammter Mordanschlag!“ „Hmmm.“, Ståle, der seinem besten Freund kaum zugehört zu haben schien, war nun aber doch, ziemlich hilflos wirkend nach einigen Schritten stehen geblieben, „Wo war die Küche?“

„Hier ist niemand.“, Torgeir spähte in die, im Dunkeln liegende, verlassene Küche und seufzte, „Er hat uns reingelegt ...“ „Wie spät ist es?“, Ståle trat nun einen Schritt in die Küche und tastete nach dem dortigen Lichtschalter, während Torgeir nur schnaubte und sich gähnend auf die bequeme Eckbank sinken ließ.  
„Halb fünf.“, eine neue Stimme von der Tür ließ die beiden jungen Männer zusammenzucken, aber bevor sie antworten konnte, trat ein Mann nur in Shorts und mit einer gelben Mütze bekleidet in die Küche. Er würdigte seinerseits die beiden Gästen keines Blickes, sondern trat, sich gähnend am Hintern kratzend, an den Kühlschrank. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem gedämpften Schmatzlaut und Torgeir und Ståle konnten hören, wie er darin etwas zu suchen schien, bevor er aber auch schon mit einem triumphierenden Laut wieder zum Vorschein kam und die Tür, während er sich nun erstmals zu den beiden Fremden umdrehte, mit einem Tritt ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Ist das etwa … Schokosauce?“, Torgeir deutete auf die kleine, braune Flasche in seiner Hand, woraufhin der Fremde aber nur grinste und dann in ihre Richtung nickte, „Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr Algen in den Haaren habt?“  
„Hn.“, Torgeir gab einen müden Laut von sich, während Ståle sich kurz vorsichtig durch die blonden Haare strich und dann mit gekrauster Nase an seinen Fingern schnupperte. „Außerdem ...“, die blauen Augen funkelten, als er nun seinen Blick auf den Boden vor Ståle richtete, „ … tropft ihr.“ „Hn.“, Torgeir schnaubte unwillig, aber der Fremde ließ nicht locker und leckte sich die schmelzende Schokoladensauce von den Fingern, bevor er sich neugierig erkundigte, „Seid ihr in den Gartenteich gefallen?“ „NEIN.“, Torgeirs Geduld schien nun aufgebraucht und Ståle zuckte zusammen, als sein bester Freund nun die Hände wütend auf den Tisch niedersausen ließ, „REGENTONNE!“  
„Ihr seid ...“, eine schmale, helle Braue wurde zweifelnd gehoben, während seine Mundwinkel amüsiert zuckten, „ … in die Regentonne gefallen?“ „NEIN.“, Torgeir erhob sich knurrend, schob sich ruppig an seinem blinden Freund vorbei und baute sich dann bedrohlich wirkend vor dem Fremden auf. Seine Finger zuckten, als wollten sie nach dem Blonden greifen, aber dieser schien dennoch noch immer nur wenig beeindruckt vom größeren Torgeir zu sein und legte nun den Kopf schief, „Du bist nicht mein Typ, sorry.“ Ståle gab ein amüsiertes, nur schlecht unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich, während Torgeir warnend knurrte, „Du kleiner ...“  
„Jungs?“, Licht ergoss sich plötzlich in die Küche und in einem flauschigen, hellrosa Morgenmantel, aber mit bloßen Füßen kam Ellen in die Küche und musterte die drei jungen Leute fragend, „Was treibt ihr hier? Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist?“ „Kurz nach halb fünf.“, Rasmus zuckte unbekümmert kurz mit den Schultern, küsste seine Mutter dann aber liebevoll auf die Wange, „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, dass wir Gäste haben …?“ „Ich wusste auch nicht, dass du hier bist, Rasmus.“, schmunzelte sie und verbesserte sich, als sie die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand entdeckte, „ … dass ihr hier seid. Schläft Marius noch?“ „Nicht mehr lange.“, er zwinkerte, noch immer vollkommen unbekümmert wirkend und winkte den beiden Gästen noch einmal zu, „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigend wollt … Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück!“  
„So ...“, Ellen maß die beiden, auf den Boden tropfenden, jungen Männer neugierig von Kopf bis Fuß und hob dann, als sie den Zustand der Beiden schließlich erfasst hatte, beinahe amüsiert wirkend eine Braue, „Anders?“ „Hn.“, Torgeir ließ sich unzufrieden auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken, schlang aber noch in der Bewegung die Arme beschützend um die Taille seines blinden Freundes und zog Ståle mit sich. Sein Kinn ruhte nun auf Ståles Schulter und er nickte schwach, woraufhin Ellen nun tatsächlich schmunzelte, „Was hat er euch gesagt?“  
„Wir sollen um halb fünf beim Essen sein.“, murmelte Ståle, lehnte sich müde gegen Torgeir und gähnte verhalten, „ … und uns ...“ „In der Regentonne waschen.“, fiel der Ältere ihm ärgerlich ins Wort, woraufhin Ellen lachte, „Und ihr habt ihm geglaubt ...“ „Ja.“, Torgeir schnappte, aber bevor einer der anderen noch etwas sagen konnte, ertönte aus dem oberen Stockwerk plötzlich ein lautes, bollerndes Klopfen und gleich darauf Rasmus' Stimme, „FANNI! SCHWING DIE FLÜGELCHEN AUS DEM BETT! DEINE STECHER SIND UNTEN!“  
Für eine Sekunde war es vollkommen, beinahe schon still, dann hämmerte Rasmus erneut gegen die Tür und wieder hörte man ihn fröhlich den Namen seines Bruders rufen, „FAAAANNI!“ „WAS?!“, die Erwiderung, noch etwas gedämpft durch das Holz der Tür, war dennoch gut zu verstehen und wurde nun noch lauter, als die Tür nun aufgerissen wurde, „VERSCHWINDE! LUTSCH MARIUS' SCHWANZ UND LASS MICH SCHLAFEN!“ Schritte waren zu hören und die hölzernen Stufen knarrten protestierend, was aber vom fröhlichen Lachen und einem reichlich süffisant klingenden Rasmus übertönt wurde, „WAS? BIST DU ETWA NEIDISCH, KLEINER? SIND DEINE BEIDEN NICHT SO GUT AUSGESTATTET?“  
„VERPISS DICH!“, wieder knarrten die Stufen, als ob Anders seinem Bruder nun folgen würde und die Stufen heraufstürmen würde, „DU ...“ Kurz hörte man nichts mehr, aber gleich darauf ließ ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem wütenden, „VERDAMMT, ANDERS!“, die drei Personen in der Küche wieder zusammenzucken. „Ist das … normal?“, Torgeir sah fragend zu Ellen, die vollkommen unbeeindruckt von er Auseinandersetzung ihrer Söhne damit begonnen hatte, Kaffee zu kochen, sodass der aromatische Geruch nun durch die Küche wehte, „Es ist schon etwas … lebendiger, wenn sie alle hier sind.“ „Etwas lebendiger?“, Ståle schnaubte amüsiert, hob dann aber den Kopf, als sich wieder Schritte näherten und eine, für den Blinden nur schattenhaft erkennbare Gestalt in der Küchentür auftauchte, „Morgen ...“  
„Marius.“, Ellen drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um und bot ihm in aller Ruhe eine Tasse an, „Leben die beiden noch?“ „Als ich gegangen bin schon.“, der ehemalige Turner zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die Tasse dankbar entgegen, „Fanni hat versucht Rasmus mit dem Kissen zu ersticken.“ Ellen nickte, als wäre das nichts Ungewöhnliches und füllte zwei weitere Tassen, die sie dann zusammen mit Zucker und Milch, vor ihren Gästen auf die Tischplatte stellte, während sie weiterhin Marius' Bericht lauschte, „Rasmus hat ihm dann Schokosauce über den Kopf gegossen ...“  
„Hui, das wäre doch was für dich ...“, grinste Torgeir und rieb seine Nase über den Hals des Jüngeren, während er an Ståle vorbei nach seiner Tasse angelte, „Du stehst doch auf Süßes … Und kannst es dann auch noch von deinem kleinen Pinguin lecken ...“ „Pinguin?“, Ellen und auch Marius hoben jeweils fragend, aber durchaus auch amüsiert eine Braue und Ståle verbesserte seufzend, während er seinem besten Freund gleichzeitig einen halbherzigen Schlag versetzte, „Ich sagte Watschelfuß. Nicht Pinguin.“ „Gibt es da denn einen Unterschied?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich grinsend, zuckte dann aber schließlich ergeben mit den Schultern, „Aber meinetwegen, wenn du eben einen Fußfetisch hast, kannst du meinetwegen die Schokosauce auch von seinen Watschelfüßchen lecken ...“

„Andi?“, Lars kam mit einer Tasse Tee ins Wohnzimmer und musterte seinen Zwilling, der hektisch über das Display eines Tablets wischte kurz, bevor er sich dann auf die Lehne, neben ihm setzte, „Was machst du?“ „Suche ...“, brummte der jüngere Zwilling und wischte, während Lars geistesabwesend in seinem langsam ziehenden Tee rührte, weiterhin immer wieder über das Display. Neugierig geworden beugte Lars sich zu Anders und schnaubte dann, „Du suchst nach Tande?“ „Hmmm.“, brummte Anders ohne auch nur eine Sekunde seinen Blick von den aufgelisteten Suchergebnissen zu nehmen und leckte sich über die Lippen, „9.530.000 Suchergebnisse …“ „Und du willst echt alle durchgucken?“, fragte Lars deutlich amüsiert, aber das Lachen verschwand, als Anders nun kurz den Blick hob und knapp und voller Ernst nickte.  
„Und … warum?“, erkundigte Lars sich einige Minuten später, erhielt aber erst keine Antwort, sondern nur ein halbherziges Brummen. „Ich meine … sie haben sich getrennt, du hast es doch auch gehört ...“, versuchte Lars seinen Zwilling zur Vernunft zu bringen und Anders ließ auch wirklich das Tablet sinken und schnaubte dann, „Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht ...“ „Weil sie sich getrennt haben?“, Lars wirkt noch immer nicht sehr überzeugt, wurde nun aber auch zusehends neugieriger, als Anders ernst den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … Aber, etwas an diesem Tande war … komisch ...“ „Du meinst, das niedliche Küken war eigentlich ein Goldgräber?“, Lars stellte die Tasse ab und nahm seinen Zwilling nun das Tablet aus der Hand, „Lass mich mal sehen ...“  
Anders hatte sich nun die Tasse erobert und hatte sich, seinen Zwilling beobachtend, in die Polster zurückgelehnt. Nach einigen Minuten erschien aber plötzlich eine steile Falte auf Lars' Stirn und Anders konnte die Zähne hinter den gebräunten Wangen seines Bruders mahlen sehen, als dessen Finger nun mit mehr Kraft auf nötig, auf eines der Suchergebnisse einhieb, „Hier … Eis und Schnee-Escort …“ „Was?“, Anders zog das Tablet wieder zu sich und betrachtete den elegant gestalteten, in zum Namen passende, kalte Farben gehaltenen Internetauftritt, der einen seriösen Begleitservice versprach, „Kenneth … Robert ...Verdammte Scheiße … Daniel-André ...“


	17. Chapter 17

Es war das seltsamste Frühstück, das je in dieser Bauernküche stattgefunden hatte, befand Ellen, am Herd stehend, nach einem raschen Blick über den reich gedeckten Tisch, um den sich nun die Geschwister, Marius und die zwei Gäste versammelt hatten, während Ola noch im Stall bei der lahmenden Stute war.  
Weder das Frühstück nach Rasmus' frühmorgendlichem, ungeplanten und sehr überraschendem Outing, noch das Frühstück bei dem Fanni damals verkündet hatte, dass er in Oslo studieren wolle oder als die Zwillinge, damals fünf Jahre alt und inspiriert von Rasmus, der am Tag zuvor Spiegelei selber gemacht hatte, beschlossen hatten Frühstück zu machen und dabei die komplette Küche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatten sodass sie renoviert werden musste, konnten in diesem Fall mithalten.  
Rasmus, in dessen Haaren sich noch einige Federn, die wohl aus Fannis Kopfkissen zu stammen schienen, fanden und der versuchte seinen kleinen Bruder über den Tisch hinweg mit Blicken zu erdolchen, stieß das Messer so fest in die Butter, als wolle er sie erstechen. Marius, der an seiner Seite saß, lächelte immer wieder entschuldigend in die Runde und griff aber auch immer wieder nach dem Arm seines Freundes, um diesen endlich zu beruhigen. Aber der Kleinere entwand sich ihm immer wieder und begann schließlich, Anders noch immer giftige Blicke zuwerfend, nun damit die Butter gewaltsam auf seinem Brötchen zu verstreichen. Anders' Wangen hingegen waren von hektischen, roten Flecken geziert, deren Rot sich furchtbar mit dem dunklen Braun der Schokosauce, die noch immer in seinen blonden Haaren klebte und langsam hinuntertropfte, biss. Die grauen Augen begegneten wütend, fast schon herausfordernd dem feurigen Blau seines großen Bruders, während er nun provozierend über das Messer leckte, bevor er grinste, „Schau es dir gut an, Ras … Das ist wohl das einzig Scharfe, was du heute morgen sehen wirst ...“  
Torgeir, zusammen mit Ståle am Kopfende sitzend, zuckte zusammen, als Rasmus' blasse Finger sich fester um den Griff seines Messers legte. Aber anstatt des Messer zu werfen, nahm Rasmus einfach die Karaffe mit dem frisch gepressten Orangensaft und kippte sie seinem, daraufhin prustenden kleinen Bruders mitten ins gerötete Gesicht. „Du ...“, die Wangen des Kleineren, färbten sich noch dunkler und selbst die eigentlich silber grauen, zu blitzenden Schlitzen verengten Augen schienen plötzlich schwarz zu sein, als Anders, von süßem Orangensaft tropfend, sich auf den Tisch stützte. „Das ist wohl das einzig Süße, was du jemals kriegen wirst, Fruchtzwerg!“, gab Rasmus giftig zurück, aber nun erhob sich Ellen, „RAUS! Alle beide!“ „Mama!“, beide wirkten plötzlich wie kleine, betretene Jungen, aber Ellen schüttelte den Kopf und deutete unnachgiebig auf die Tür, „Geht im Gartenteich schwimmen … Beseitigt diese … Sauerei und kühlt euch ab.“ „ ...“, Rasmus senkte, bereit nachzugeben, den Kopf, während Fanni den stahl blauen, feurigen Blick seiner Mutter für einige Sekunden länger erwiderte, bevor er dann aber ebenfalls seufzend den Blickkontakt unterbrach, „Ja, Mama.“  
Draußen auf dem Flur, kaum dass sie sich außer Hörweite wähnten, lebte der Streit zwischen den Brüdern, wenn auch nur halblaut wieder auf. Ståle grinste, als er die wirklich kreativen Beleidigungen der Brüder hörte und hob beeindruckt eine Braue, „Sind sie immer so?“ „Nur, wenn Fanni Rasmus den Sex versaut.“, seufzte Ellen und ließ den letzten gold gelben Pfannkuchen auf den großen, blauen Teller gleiten, bevor sie mit dem großen Stapel an den Tisch trat, „Ansonsten sind sie ein Herz und eine Seele und verbünden sich gegen Einar ...“ „Einar?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich, während er sich hungrig zu seinem Frühstück verhalf und sich einen großen Bissen in den Mund stopfte, fragend, „Wer ischt dasch?“ „Anders' Zwilling … der Ältere.“, antwortete Ellen beiläufig, während sie nun kurz Ståle, der vor dem unbekannten Tisch fast etwas hilflos und verloren wirkte, sah, bevor sie dem Blinden dann zwei Pfannkuchen auf den Teller legte, „Was dazu? Schoko … Nun, Schokosauce haben wir wohl dieses Mal wohl leider nicht ...“ „Das macht Ståle nichts aus.“, Torgeier hatte die ersten Pfannkuchen hungrig verspeist und machte nun Anstalten sich zu weiteren goldgelben Teigfladen zu verhelfen, zuckte nun aber mit den Schultern, „Er leckt die Sauce sicher auch gerne von Anders … Von einem nackten Anders ...“  
„Ach?“, Ellen betrachtete den errötenden Blinden nun neugierig und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab, „Interessant ...“ „Interessant?“, wiederholte Torgeir grinsend und stieß Ståle mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, „Siehst du … wenn du endlich mal aus deinem dunklen Schneckenhaus kommen würdest … dann könntest du den Pinguin wahrscheinlich schon 'dein' nennen.“ Ståle gab ein frustriertes Seufzen von sich und pikte plötzlich appetitlos in den Resten seines Pfannkuchen herum, „Im Moment möchte ich nur den Hund ...“ „Wirklich? Ich bin sicher, Anders wird bestimmt auch bellen, wenn du ihn lieb darum bittest.“, setzte Torgeir grinsend nach, woraufhin Ståle stöhnend den Blick senkte und sich bemühte den fröhlichen Singsang seines besten Freundes zu ignorieren, „ … ein bellender, kleiner Pinguin ...“  
„Pinguin?“, Ellen wand sich fragend an den dunkelhaarigen Torgeir, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Er ist klein, er ist flauschig und er watschelt … Gut, er watschelt nicht … Aber, er ist genau Ståles Typ …“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ellens Blick wanderte nun zu dem anderen Gast und betrachtete ihn eindringlich, „Interessant.“ „Ist es nicht ...“, Ståle hob den Kopf, schob aber gleichzeitig in einer vertrauten Bewegung die dunkle Brille, die seine Augen verbarg, höher und räusperte sich, „Wir sind wegen den Welpen hier ...“ „Ach komm … Lars und Anders ändern ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk sicher auch gerne auf einen kleinen Hauspinguininguin … Stell dir mal vor, wie toll das wäre. Du kommst nach Hause und dein Fanni watschelt fröhlich auf dich zu und flattert dabei mit den Flösschen … Und stolpert dann aber auch gleich über die niedlichen Watschelfüßchen … Gut, beim Küssen stinkt er bestimmt grauenhaft nach Fisch, aber wer verliebt ist … der sieht bestimmt darüber hinweg ...“ Torgeir wand sich nun, während Ståle nur gequält knurrte, interessiert an Ellen, „Ist der kleine Anders denn stubenrein und geimpft? Dann nehmen wir ihn nämlich gleich mit … Müssen Pinguine eigentlich in den Kofferraum … oder in eine Transportbox? Vielleicht kann Ståle ihn aber auch gleich auf den Schoss nehmen? Ein … kleiner Blindenpinguin … Wenn er nicht beißt … Aua!“ Der Dunkelhaarige rieb sich verstimmt die Seite, wo ihn der Ellenbogen seines besten Freundes Ellenbogen hart getroffen hatte und schnaubte dann wiederum, aber dieses Mal brauchte ihn Ellens kleine, warme Hand auf seiner Schulter zum Schweigen und er stieß die Gabel mit etwas zu viel Kraft in den kleinen Pfannkuchenberg, den Ellen ihm gerade auf den Teller gelegt hatte, „Du weißt meine Initiative nicht zu würdigen ...“

„Daniel André ...Tande ...“, Lars betrachtete das kurze Portfolio des Escorts mit gerunzelter Stirn, „1,82 m ...“ „Sicher nicht ...“, Anders, der seinem Bruder über die Schulter gesehen hatte, schnaubte und zeigte mit der Hand auf Hüfthöhe, „Eher … 1.60m … oder 1,55m?“ „Mitte 20 ...“, las er weiter vor, wurde aber wieder von seinem Zwilling unterbrochen, „Echt?“ Lars betrachtete das unscharfe Spiegelbild seines jüngeren Bruders im Monitor des Laptops und bemühte sich den warmen Atem, der seinen Hals streifte und auch die weichen Lippen, die über seine empfindliche Haut wanderten zu ignorieren, „Meinst du nicht?“  
„Bei den roten Flecken ...“, Anders leckte sich über die Lippen und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die blauen Augen, „15?“ „Sei doch nicht albern ...“, Lars schnaubte, nur wenig amüsiert, „Dann würde er sich strafbar machen … Ståle ist immerhin auch schon 25 … Und ein minderjähriger Escorts ...“ „Haben wir ein Foto ...“, lenkte Anders das brüderliche Interesse wieder auf das werbende Portfolio, „ … von unserem Fußball spielenden 1,82m Küken?“ „Nein ...“, lautete nach die Antwort, nachdem Lars den weiteren Text beim Scrollen überflogen hatte und nun am Seitenende, wo die Nummer der Agentur für weitere Informationen und wohl auch Buchungen genannt worden war, „Wir müssen wohl anrufen ...“ „Möchtest du dir einen Tande buchen?“, Anders leckte über den Hals seines Bruders und schnurrte, „Reiche dir etwa nicht und du wünschst dir etwas flauschige Abwechslung …? Oder möchtest du ihn zu uns ins Bett holen … Dich an ihm abarbeiten ...“ „Halt den Mund.“, Lars drehte sich etwas und griff nun nach seinem Handy, um rasch die Nummer einzutippen, „ … 5 ...6 ...1...9 …“

„Guten Morgen.“, Odrunn öffnete mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln gut gelaunt die Haustür und bedeutete den beiden jungen Männern einzutreten, „Hast du dich schon entschieden, Ståle? Oder wollen wir erstmal Kaffee trinken?“ „Ich ...“, Ståle leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, „Ich … glaube, ich habe mich entschieden … Aber ...“ „Du möchtest sie noch einmal sehen?“, die ältere Frau nickte wissend und bedeutete Torgeir mit einer raschen Handbewegung schon einmal in die Küche zu gehen, bevor sie dann eine Hand auf Ståles Rücken legte und den Blinden ins warme Wohnzimmer führte, „Lass dir alle Zeit der Welt ...“  
Durch das offene Fenster konnte Ståle die morgendlichen Geräusche, die denen der Stadt so wenig ähnelten, hören, aber dennoch wies ihm das verschlafene Fiepen und Winseln der drei Welpen nun den Weg zu dem versteckt stehenden Hundekorb. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben den Korb und streckte, als die weiße Hündin, die für Ståle nur ein undeutlicher Schatten war, warnend knurrte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, „Ganz ruhig … Ich möchte nur deine Babys sehen ...“  
Die kalte Nase des Hundes stieß kurz gegen seine Hand, dann leckte Silly über seine Finger und legte sich dann mit einem 'hmpf' wieder zu ihren Welpen. Vorsichtig und ermuntert durch die Zustimmung der Hundemutter versuchte Ståle die Welpen genauer zu betrachten. Aber sie blieben ungenaue, unscharfe, weiße Schatten und der Blinde seufzte schließlich und fuhr sich frustriert durch die blonden Haare, „Wie soll ich mich entscheiden, wenn ich euch nicht sehen kann?“  
Ståle lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Seitenteil der Couch und lauschte auf die ländlichen Geräusche. Der Blinde zuckte zusammen und öffnete überrascht die Augen, als plötzlich etwas auf seinem Schoss abgelegt wurde. Seine Finger tasteten neugierig nach dem Etwas und als Ståle nun einen flauschigen Welpen ertastete, zog er rasch seine Hand zurück, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte. Der kleine, weiße Welpe, auf dessen Rücken ein verschwommener, blauer Farbfleck gesprüht worden war, gähnte, rollte sich dann aber ungeschickt herum und wäre beinahe von Ståles Schoss gepurzelt, wenn der Blinde nicht doch so rasch zugegriffen hätte. Der Welpe winselte kurz, präsentierte dann dem Menschen, der aber noch immer etwas zögerte, seinen Bauch. „Wirklich?“, Ståle sah erst reichlich fragend in die Richtung der Hundemutter, die sich aber nicht rührte und dann auf den unscharfen, weißen Schatten, „Der Kleine?“ Als er nun mit spitzen Fingern den Bauch zu kraulen begann, fiepte der Kleine und als Ståle fast erschrocken innehielt, leckte eine kleine, rosa Zunge über seine Hand, sodass der Blinde befreit lachte, „Na gut … Hast gewonnen ...“

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du eine Wahl getroffen.“, Odrunns kleiner Schatten fiel auf Ståle, als sie auf der Lehne Platz nahm und über Ståles Schulter hinweg spähte und nach der Farbmarkierung suchte, „Welcher ist es denn?“ „Blau ...“, murmelte Ståle und nahm den winzigen Hund vorsichtig auf die Hand, um Odrunn die Markierung zu zeigen, „Glaube ich … Ich …“ Der Blinde schwieg kurz, seufzte dann aber gequält und schloss die Augen, „Ich … sehe nicht mehr besonders gut … Ich meine ... Es wird stetig … schlechter ...“ „Blau.“, bekräftigte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen und lächelte warm, „Sein Name ist … Lakris. Zumindest hat Anders ihn so genannt ...“ „Anders?“, eine zarte Röte legte sich über Ståles Wangen, während seine Miene gleichzeitig aber auch durchaus unnahbar zu werden schien. „Ah, mein kleiner Anders gefällt dir?“, erkundigte sie sich, aber Ståle schüttelte den Kopf, „Und wenn … wenn ich blind bin … wer will mich denn noch?“


	18. Chapter 18

„Eis und Schnee-Escort ...“, es klingelte nur zwei Mal, bevor es in der Leitung knackte und eine ruhige Männerstimme erklang, „Hilde ...“ Die Zwillinge wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor Anders seinem Bruder das Handy aus der Hand nahm, „Andresen ...“ Lars schnaubte, als Anders sich mit falschem Namen meldete, aber ein weiterer Blick des jüngeren Zwillings brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Hej.“, Hilde schien das kurze Schweigen auf Seiten der Anrufer nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern klang noch immer freundlich und beflissen, „Was kann ich für dich tun?“ „Ich habe eine wichtige … geschäftliche Verabredung und brauche dafür eine Begleitung.“, erklärte Anders ruhig, während seine Finger sanft über Lars' Oberschenkel strichen und er die Miene seines Zwillings nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ, „Jemand mit … ausreichend Erfahrung ...“ „Du hast dir also schon jemanden ausgesucht?“, erkundigte Tom sich, am Tonfall war bereits deutlich zu erkennen, dass er darauf keine wirkliche Antwort mehr, sondern vielmehr einen Namen erwartete, aber dennoch nickte Anders und krauste die Nase, als er den Namen aussprach, „Tande.“  
„Wann wäre der Termin?“, es raschelte und die Zwillinge konnten ein leises Klicken im Hintergrund hören, als Hilde nun wahrscheinlich den Terminkalender aufrief. Anders sah kurz fragend zu seinem Zwilling, der aber nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte, bevor er dann rasch antwortete, „Heute Abend … 18 Uhr 20.“ „Das ist ...“, wieder klickte es kurz leise, bevor Hilde weitersprach, „ … sehr kurzfristig.“ Lars verdrehte die Augen und wollte gerade einschreiten und seinen Bruder wütend anfahren, als aber schon wieder Hildes Stimme erklang, „Aber, du hast Glück … Er hat heute Abend noch keinen Termin. Ich werde ihm Bescheid geben, dass er sich bei dir meldet, damit ihr die ganzen Einzelheiten besprechen könntet.“ „Sehr gut.“, Anders sah zufrieden zu Lars, der aber nur wenig beeindruckt von der Leistung seines Zwillings schnaubte, während Hilde kurz nun schwieg und ein Stift über Papier zu kratzen schien, „Er wird sich etwa gegen Mittag bei dir melden. Darf ich ihm diese Nummer geben?“ „Ja.“, Anders nickte und verabschiedete sich dann ruhig, nur um dann eine angewiderte Grimasse zu ziehen, als das Gespräch beendet war, „Schrecklich … Erinnert mich an eine Katalogbraut … Kaum zu glauben, dass Ståle so was macht ...“

„Wirklich niedlich.“, Torgeir ließ sich auf der Lehne der Couch nieder und musterte Ståle, der noch immer den kleinen Welpen, der längst wieder eingeschlafen war, zu beobachten schien. „Was?“, Ståle drehte sich etwas zu seinem besten Freund und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, woraufhin der Ältere amüsiert gluckste, „Du hast den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie Anders, wenn er keinen Sex bekommt.“ „Woher weißt du ...“, rutschte es Ståle unwillkürlich raus, aber er unterbrach sich hastig und schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein … sag es mir besser nicht.“ „Schade, ist ne lustige Geschichte.“, Torgeir zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, bevor er dann eine Hand auf Ståles schmale Schulter legte und sanft zudrückte, „Na komm … Wir müssen langsam aufbrechen.“ „Schon?“, der Blinde klang nun wirklich bedauernd, woraufhin das freche Grinsen auf Torgeirs Züge zurückkehrte, „Du darfst dich ausgiebig verabschieden … Von deinem kleinen Watschelfußpinguin am besten mit Eskimokuss … Ich glaube, er ist leider noch nicht ganz zahm ...“ Schnaubend stieß Ståle nun die Hand von seiner Schulter, bevor er sich erhob und grollend, aber auch dicht gefolgt vom besorgten Torgeir, aus dem Wohnzimmer stapfte.  
„Also ...“, Odrunn saß, mit einem Kugelschreiber spielend, am Küchentisch und musterte die beiden jungen Männer, die etwas unschlüssig in der Küchentür standen, „Setzt euch ...“ Gehorsam nahmen Ståle und auch Torgeir Platz und der Dunkelhaarige spähte neugierig auf die Blätter, die vor der älteren Frau lagen, „Was ist das?“ „Der Kaufvertrag.“, Odrunn schob die Seiten nun zu Ståle, der sie nach einem kurzen Blick, dann an seinen Freund weitergab, „Ich kann es nicht lesen.“ Für einen Moment ruhte ihr beinahe mitleidiger Blick auf Ståle, dann lenke Torgeir, der den kurzen Vertrag inzwischen gelesen hatte, alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, „Lakris?“ „Lakris.“, Odrunns stahl blaue Augen blitzten auf, „Und, den Namen wird er behalten.“ „...“, Torgeir wollte etwas sagen, aber dieses Mal traf ihn Ståles spitzer Ellenbogen hart in die Seite und er schnappte protestierend nach Luft, „Hey!“ „Der Name ist …“, eine leichte Röte zeigte sich nun plötzlich auf Ståles Wangen, „ … wunderschön.“  
„Wunder …?“, plötzlich leuchteten Torgeirs warme, braune Augen mit jähem Verständnis auf und er wand sich an Odrunn, „Hat rein zufällig … der kleine Watschelfußpinguin was mit dem Namen zu tun?“ Ståle gab nur ein genervtes Brummen zu sich, aber die Röte auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich und er senkte den Kopf, als Odrunn lachend nickte, „Er hat alle drei benannt.“ „Also, kein Wunder ...“, schloss Torgeir und griff dann über den Tisch hinweg nach dem Kugelschreiber, um ihn gleich darauf Ståle zu reichen, „Dann unterschreibt Ståle natürlich gerne … Gibt es vielleicht auch noch die Möglichkeit Anders mitzunehmen …?“ „Torgeier!“, Ståles Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und seine langen Finger legten sich so fest um den schmalen Stift, dass das rote Plastik leise ächzte, aber Odrunn schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Ich fürchte nicht ...“ „Schade.“, der Dunkelhaarige warf einen Blick zu seinem besten Freund, der fest auf seine Unterlippe biss, „Es hätte Ståle sicher gut getan ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, ein leichtes, aber dennoch amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über die Züge der älteren Frau, „Vielleicht ändert sich da ja was, wenn ihr wiederkommt …?“ „Wieder … kommt?“, beide junge Männer wirkten kurz reichlich verwirrt und beide starrten Odrunn an, woraufhin diese wieder amüsiert schmunzelte, „Na, Lakris besuchen.“ „Oh ja ...“, Torgeir hatte sich schneller gefangen als Ståle und nickte dann, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und lieblich verstellter Stimme, während er mit den Wimpern klimperte, „ … Lakris … schon klar … Ne, Ståle?“ Der Blinde brummte nur und seufzte dann aber leise, den Vertrag etwas hilflos musternd, „Wo soll ich unterschreiben?“  
„Sehr gut.“, Odrunn nickte enthusiastisch und streckte dem Blinden dann die Hand entgegen, „Ich freue mich, dass er in so gute Hände kommt.“ „Keine Sorge, es bleibt ja sozusagen in der Familie.“, kicherte Torgeir, woraufhin er nur einen giftigen Blick seines besten Freundes und einen festen Tritt gegen das Schienbein erntete, „Aua!“ „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch ein Shirt, damit Lakris sich an deinen Geruch gewöhnt ...“, unterbrach Odrunn den sich anbahnenden Streit der beiden jungen Männer mit großmütterlicher Ruhe und Gelassenheit und wieder grinste Torgeir, „Lieber zwei … dann kann Odrunn eines an deinen süßen Watschler geben … damit sich der an dich gewöhnt.“ Ståle gab nur einen gequältes Stöhnen von sich, während Odrunn lachte, „Versuch es lieber mit Lakritze.“  
„Frisst er Ståle dann aus der Hand?“, erkundigte Torgeir sich interessiert, während Ståle wiederum nur seufzte, „Ich habe ein Shirt im Wagen...“ „Lass mich raten ...“, der Dunkelhaarige erhob sich, „ … ich soll es holen?“ „Ja und kannst du … noch etwas anderes … kannst du … Kalle mit … mitbringen?“, murmelte Ståle beinahe hoffnungsvoll klingend, woraufhin Torgeir erst zögerte, als er aber das leichte Zittern von Ståles Fingern und die beginnende Unruhe im Verhalten des Blonden bemerkte, nickte er und trat zur Tür, „Ich bringe es dir … Und du kannst solange ungestört mit Odrunn über deinen zukünftigen Pinguin reden … Ich mache extra langsam ...“  
„Es tut mir leid.“, Ståle lächelte etwas gequält und schob die dunkle Brille etwas höher auf seine Nase, „Torgeir will einfach nur ...“ Er schwieg kurz und schien nach dem richtigen Begriff suchen zu müssen, bevor er dann mit einem Schulterzucken weitersprach, „ … Er will mich verkuppeln.“ „Ist das denn schlimm?“, forschte Odrunn sanft weiter, woraufhin Ståle nur knapp mit den Schultern zuckte, „Eigentlich nicht ...“ „Anders gefällt dir.“, stellte sie schließlich fest und obwohl seine Wangen sich wieder röteten, nickte er schließlich, „Er ist … anders, als … andere.“ „Das ist er.“, stimmte die Großmutter ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln zu, aber ihr Blick wurde besorgt, als Ståle plötzlich herumzudruksen schien, „Was ist denn los?“ „Wie ...“, Ståle räusperte sich, schien sich aber noch immer nicht zu trauen den Blick wieder zu heben, „ … sieht er aus?“ „Anders?“, erstaunt hob sie eine Braue, nickte aber schließlich leicht, als ihr Blick auf die dunkle, die blinden Augen verbergende Brille fiel, „Er ist nicht groß … Seine Haare sind blond, sie sehen immer etwas strohig aus und hängen ihm ins Gesicht … Er will aber nicht zum Friseur ...“ Ståle gab einen amüsierten Laut von sich und Odrunn lachte, „Er hat graue Augen ...“ „Ich dachte, sie wären ...“, der Blinde runzelte die Stirn, „ … silbergrau?“ „Silbergrau.“, verbesserte sie sich schmunzelnd, hielt dann aber rasch inne, als sich schwere Schritte näherten und gleich darauf Torgeier in der Küchentür erschien. In einer Hand hielt er das zerknitterte Shirt, das er wie eine Siegesfahne flattern ließ, während er etwas Braunes, Plüschiges in der anderen Hand hielt, woraufhin Odrunn ihn verwirrt musterte, „Was ist das?“ „Kalle.“, die Antwort kam unerwarteterweise von Ståle und Torgeir nickte, während er nun das flauschige, alte Plüschfaultier an den Blinden übergab, bevor er sich zu Odrunn drehte und seine Stimme senkte, „Es beruhigt Ståle ...“

„Hej!“, eine klare, angenehme Stimme klang aus dem Lautsprecher und die beiden Zwillinge wechselten einen knappen Blick miteinander, bevor Lars den Kopf schüttelte und beinahe lautlos flüsterte, „ … klingt anders ...“ Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wand sich dem Telefon zu, „Daniel?“ „Ja. Ich rufe wegen des Termins heute Abend an.“, drang es ohne das kleinste Zögern aus dem Lautsprecher und wieder schnaubte Lars, wurde aber von seinem Zwilling ignoriert. „Die Uhrzeit hat Hilde dir gesagt?“, erkundigte Anders sich geschäftsmäßig klingend und wie erwartet brummte Daniel zustimmend, „Nur nicht den Ort ...“ „Das Bristol.“, Anders hielt die Luft an, schien auf eine Reaktion zu warten, aber Daniel schien das nicht zu bemerken, sondern antwortete, ohne zu zögern, „Also ein formelles Abendessen … Wer nimmt daran teil?“ „Nur ein sehr privater Kreis. Wir treffen uns an der Bar ...“, informierte Anders ihn und wieder zögerte der Escort nicht, „Normalerweise lassen wir die wichtigsten Daten erst einmal durch einen Fragebogen zusammenfassen und es gibt ein … persönliches Vorgespräch … Aber, da es so kurzfristig ist … Was sollte ich wissen?“  
„Du bist mein Freund … Wir haben uns bei einem Fußballspiel kennen gelernt … Einem Sponsoren Event.“, Lars verdrehte die Augen, als Anders die angebliche Kennen Lerngeschichte von Daniel und Ståle anführte, aber wieder reagierte der Escort nicht, sondern fragte ungerührt, „Und dein Name?“ „St ...“, ein scharfes Einatmen von Lars ließ Anders zögern und nach einem raschen Blick zu seinem Zwilling, der abweisend den Kopf schüttelte und dann doch nur genervt stöhnte, als Anders sein Unbehagen einfach ignorierte und freudlos grinste, „Lars. Lars Andresen.“

„STÅLE!“, Fanni lief, das Kuscheltier fest an seine Brust gepresst, hinter dem Wagen her, „WARTE!“ Torgeir, der den Kleineren im Rückspiegel gesehen hatte, bremste und ließ das Fenster auf Ståles Seite hinunter, „Da will jemand was von dir ...“ „Ståle!“, der kleine Blonde klang atemlos, als er nun endlich zum Wagen aufschloss und sich dann schwer an der Tür abstützte, „Ståle … Du hast … was … was vergessen ...“ „Hmmm?“, der Blinde drehte sich vorsichtig in seinem Sitz und lächelte, als er das Plüschtier in Anders' Arm erkannte, wies das Kuscheltier aber gleichzeitig zurück, „Nein … Ich glaube … Kalle ist bei dir glücklicher.“ „Was?“, Ståle konnte den Gesichtsausdruck des Kleineren trotz der Nähe zwar nicht erkennen, aber anhand seiner Stimme, konnte er dessen Verwirrung deutlich heraushören. Behutsam tastete er nun nach Anders' Hand und strich sanft über die, in den weichen, braunen Plüsch verkrampften Finger, „Pass gut auf ihn auf, ja?“ „Ich ...“, die Stimme des Blonden zitterte, aber dennoch hielt er das Plüschtier dann fest an seine Brust gepresst und wirkte erstaunlich ernsthaft, „Versprochen.“

Die elegante, s-förmig geschwungene Bar des Restaurants glänzte matt im Licht der Neonstrahler. Die langsam schmelzenden Eiswürfel in den scheinbar längst vergessenen Gläsern, die vor den Zwillingen standen, klackten leise aneinander, während Lars und Anders unruhig abwartend den Blick nur selten von den Spiegeln über der Bar nahmen. „Es ist gleich soweit.“, Lars löste seine Hand vom warmen Glas und legte sie sanft auf die kalte Hand seines Zwillings, strich mit dem Daumen sacht über den Handrücken. „Mmmmh ...“, Anders schien Lars gar nicht zugehört zu haben, sein Blick lag noch immer auf dem Spiegelbild der Bar, wo sich nun ein hochgewachsener, blonder Mann in einem eleganten Anzug der Theke näherte.  
Der Fremde blieb, scheinbar etwas suchend oder abwartend, hinter ihnen stehen und räusperte sich schließlich vorsichtig, „Lars Andresen?“ Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie sich langsam auf den Barhockern umdrehten und den Escort etwas ungläubig musterten, bevor sie ihn dann wieder zu ignorieren schienen. „Er ist … anders blond.“, stellte Lars ruhig fest, „Und zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner.“ „Sicher?“, der andere Zwilling, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder, in einen dunkelgrauen Anzug gekleidet, krauste die Nase und legte den Kopf schief, während er sich, wie auch Lars erhob und den, sich plötzlich sichtlich unwohl fühlenden Escort wie ein Raubtier umrundete und dann letztlich prüfend den Schritt betrachtete, „Niemals … Ich glaube, du übertrei ...“ „Körpergröße.“, knurrte der schwarz gekleidete Zwilling und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Sag das doch gleich ...“, noch immer schlichen die beiden hochgewachsenen Männer raubtierhaft um den verwirrten Daniel herum, bis nach einigen Sekunden der prüfenden Betrachtung wieder einer der beiden sich so ähnlich sehenden Männern das Wort ergriff, „Ein Surfer … Er sieht aus wie ein Beachboy ...“ „Er sieht auf jeden Fall nicht aus, wie ein niedliches Küken ...“, übernahm der schwarz gekleidete Zwilling, woraufhin sein Bruder wieder nickte, „Kann bestimmt auch nicht küken ...“ „Die Augen sind blau.“, einer der Zwillinge stand nun vor Daniel und kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, gesellte sich der andere zu ihm und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, „Also, du bist nicht Daniel. Wer bist du?“


	19. Chapter 19

„Was?“, Daniel sah, eine steile Falte auf der Stirn und reichlich verwirrt wirkend zwischen seinen Auftraggebern her, „Daniel André Tande.“ „Aha.“, Lars legte seinem Zwilling mahnend eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf, „Dann wirst du wohl einen Namenszwilling haben …“ „... der zufälligerweise ebenfalls als Escort arbeitet.“, mischte sich nun auch der andere Zwilling wieder ein und plötzlich fühlte Daniel, eine Hand auf seinen Arm, die ihn sanft, aber auch unnachgiebig zu einem wartenden Tisch führte, „Wir sind sehr neugierig, diese Erklärung zu hören … Und, nun setz dich, Tande.“  
„Tande ...“, der Kellner hatte den Wein gebracht und während einer der beiden, sich so ähnlich sehenden Männer, sich zurückgelehnt hatte, schien der andere nun mit der Inquisition beginnen zu wollen. Blaue Augen musterten ihn abschätzend, während die roten Lippen sich zu einem wenig amüsierten Lächeln kräuselten, „Du bist also nebenberuflich ein kleines Küken?“ „Ich … verstehe nicht?“, Daniels lange Finger krampften sich, um den zarten Stil des Weinglases, aber sein blauer Blick wanderte unruhig zwischen den Zwillingen hin und her, bis er zuletzt Hilfe suchend auf dem, noch immer ruhig dasitzenden, stillen grau-blauäugigen Zwilling zu liegen kam, „Was wollt ihr …?“ „Die Wahrheit.“, das Lächeln des blauäugigen Zwillings verlor nun jede Belustigung und wurde schärfer, wie das eines Hais, „Ich helfe dir auch etwas auf die Sprünge … Ståle Sandbech.“  
„Ståle?“, nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens weiteten sich Daniels blaue Augen unwillkürlich und hastig stellte er das Weinglas ab, „Fanni!“ Die Zwillinge wechselten einen raschen Blick und wie auf ein stummes Kommando schienen die beiden Männer die Rollen zu tauschen. Denn, während der Blauäugige sich nun bequem zurücklehnte und an seinem Wein zu nippen schien, legte der andere Zwilling nun die Finger aneinander und lächelte, „Das ist also sein echter Name?“  
Der blonde Escort schwieg einen Moment, nickte dann aber schließlich, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck sich verfinsterte, „Aber, nach allem was … Sandbech ihm angetan hat ...“ „Die Trennung?“, schnappte der andere Zwilling, sich nun wieder einmischend, aber Daniel ignorierte ihn ebenso wie seinen Bruder, als er sich nun so ruppig erhob, dass der Stuhl beinahe kippte. Ohne darauf zu achten, warf der blonde Escort die Serviette auf den Tisch und knurrte, „Er hat ihn … Sie hatten Sex und dann hat er ihn wie eine Hure bezahlt ...“ „Macht man das nicht, mit Escorts?“, die Frage ließ Daniel innehalten und sein blauer Blick fokussierte sich voller Wut auf den Zwilling, der ihn seinerseits mit neugierigem Gleichmut und einer beinahe höhnisch wirkenden, hochgezogenen Braue musterte. Seine Finger legten sich um das Weinglas und bevor er überhaupt nachdenken konnte, schüttete er den teuren Weißwein in das grinsende Gesicht des Zwillings, „Anders ist eben KEIN Escort!“ Vor Wut bebend ließ er das Weinglas zu Boden fallen, nickte den erstarrten Zwillingen und den zahlreichen Zuschauern, die sich verstohlen umgedreht hatten zu, bevor er hoch aufgerichtet und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus dem eleganten Restaurant schritt.  
„Nun, das war ...“, Anders tupfte sich den Wein aus dem Gesicht und vom Hemd und grinste dennoch schief, die Augen seltsam leuchtend, als er zu seinem Bruder sah„ … ziemlich unerwartet.“ „Ach?“, Lars schüttelte den Kopf und winkte nachlässig den Kellner heran, „Du findest so etwas vielleicht noch … interessant?“ „Du nicht?“, Anders' Augen funkelten herausfordernd, „Ich würde allerdings eher das Adjektiv 'erregend' benutzen ...“ „Anders.“, Lars schnaubte amüsiert und reichte dem Kellner, ohne auf dessen zahlreiche, blumige Entschuldigungen zu hören oder seinen Bruder auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, die Kreditkarte, „ … was erregt dich nicht?“ „Mmmmh ...“, obgleich nur als rhetorische Frage gedacht, legte Anders nachdenklich den Fingern an seine Nase und tippte in Gedanken versunken gegen die Spitze, „Mama in Strapsen?“ „Anders!“, brachte Lars halb erstickt hervor, aber sein Zwilling zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Du hast gefragt!“ „Ja und ich bereue es zutiefst ...“, murmelte Lars, als sie nun langsam das edle Restaurant verließen, „Wie kriege ich nun diese Bilder wieder aus dem Kopf?“ „Wir könnten ...“, Anders grinste verschwörerisch und nickte in Richtung der Waschräume, „ … uns noch frischmachen?“  
Er hörte das kehlige und auch raue Lachen, als Anders ihn nun, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten in Richtung der Waschräume zog und Lars hineinstieß. Irgendwie gelang es ihm noch zu warten, bis die schwarze Schwingtür sich geschlossen hatte, bevor er Lars gegen das dunkle Holz presste. Ihre Körper schienen ineinander zu verschmelzen, als Anders ihn küsste und es war ein harter, fordernder Kuss. Anders' Zunge plünderte seine Mundhöhle und seine Finger suchten nach Halt am glatten Holz der Tür. Schwer atmend löste sie den Kuss, aber Anders ließ dennoch nicht von ihm ab. Der Jüngere leckte über die Wange und folgte dem Weg der Wangenknochen, als Lars nun den Kopf neigte und amüsiert schmunzelte, „Ich glaube, ich habe schon vergessen ...“ „Schade ...“, murmelte Anders und als Lars lachte, meinte er die Vibrationen auch in seinem eigenen Körper fühlen zu können.  
Ihre Körper rieben aneinander und als Lars' Lippen sich zu einem ersten, zufriedenen Stöhnen öffneten, glitt Anders genüsslich am angespannten Körper hinab, bis er schließlich vor seinem sonst so beherrschten Zwilling kniete. Hastig zog und zerrte er am Knopf der Hose und kämpfte verbissen mit dem Reißverschluss, bis es ihm endlich gelang die Hose abzustreifen. Behutsam legte Anders nun seine Lippen um die Spitze der Erregung und strich gleichzeitig aber auch vorsichtig mit einem Finger über die Länge. Lars stöhnte auf, legte willig den Kopf in den Nacken und stützte nun seine zitternden Hände auf den schmalen Schultern seines Zwillings ab. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen stieß er fordernd die Hüften nach vorne, um Anders zu animieren, seinen Schwanz endlich vollständig in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen.  
Anders saugte aber nur genüsslich, ließ seine Zunge über die empfindliche Eichel wandern und genoss die Geräusche, die er seinem frustrierten und merklich erregten Zwilling zu entlocken vermochte. Erst als seine Finger über die Seite strichen und sich zwischen die festen, nackten Backen drängten, brummte Anders, Gleitgel ...“ Es dauerte aber dennoch einen Moment, bis Lars verstand, dann deutete der ältere Zwilling aber auf die schwarzen Marmorwaschbecken, wo eine Flasche Flüssigseife stand, „Da ...“ Nur äußerst widerwillig löste Anders sich vom willigen Körper seines Zwillings. Er griff nach der Flasche und krauste die Nase, „Lavendel ...“  
Aber kaum war er wieder in der Nähe von Lars und konnte die erregende Hitze seines Bruders fühlen, küsste er ihn auch schon wieder fordernd. Gleichzeitig drückte er auf den Seifenspender, sodass sich ein intensiver, künstlicher Lavendelgeruch im Waschraum ausbreitete. „Oh nein … eklig ...“, Anders schnaubte frustriert, aber Lars schloss zufrieden die Augen und das leichte Lächeln zeigte die Entspannung des älteren Zwillings, als er nun spottete, „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast ...“ Anders antwortete nicht, präparierte nun aber seine Finger mit dem warmen Öl und strich dann sanft zwischen den Backen und begann den engen Muskelring zu massieren. Als er sich nun behutsam weiter vorwagte, die Finger tiefer in Lars schob, stöhnte sein Zwilling in ihren neuerlichen Kuss und spreizte gleichzeitig auch willig die Beine weiter.  
Auch Anders genoss die Enge, die ihn förmlich einzuladen schien. Sein Schwanz zuckte erwartungsvoll, aber er nahm sich dennoch Zeit sich mit seinem Zwilling zu beschäftigen, bis Lars sich schließlich ungeduldig geworden, rückwärts gegen ihn drängte und frustriert keuchte, „Jetzt mach schon!“ „Du bist viel zu ungeduldig ...“, murmelte Anders in sein Ohr, zog aber nun langsam und voller Genuss seine Finger zurück und erntete daraufhin ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen, als er nun auch noch den Körperkontakt unterbrach.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieß Anders seinen Zwilling nun in Richtung der schwarzen Waschbecken und Lars beugte sich bereitwillig über das kühle Porzellan. Seine Finger strichen über den schwarzen Marmor und er spreizte die Beine. Anders knurrte hungrig und verrieb die letzten Tropfen der nach Lavendel riechenden Aloe Vera-Seife auf seine Finger. Er rieb es dann mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen über seinen harten Schwanz und massierte es in die gespannte Haut, bevor er endlich wieder dicht hinter seinen vornübergebeugten Zwilling trat.  
Mit einem einzigen, tiefen Stoß drang er in Lars ein, entlockte seinem Bruder und auch sich selber ein heiseres, begehrliches Aufstöhnen, während er sich nun quälend langsam immer tiefer in den angespannten Körper schob. Für einen Moment verharrten die Zwillinge dann aber beinahe bewegungslos, Anders lehnte sich sehnsuchtsvoll gegen Lars' starken, aber vor Verlagen bebenden Körper und begann gleichzeitig damit kleine, federleichte Küsse in seinen Nacken zu hauchen, um seinen Bruder abzulenken und ihm genug Zeit zu geben, um sich an das neue Gefühl zu gewöhnen.  
Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bevor Lars sich dann auch schon ungeduldig gegen Anders zu bewegen begann und Anders rückte von ihm ab, zog sich fast vollständig aus ihm zurück, nur um sich dann, mit einem harten Stoß, gleich wieder tief in ihn zu schieben. Es blieb der gleiche, schnelle, harte und fordernde Rhythmus, den Anders seinem Zwilling aufzuzwingen wusste und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der Zwillinge im Spiegel, zeigten einander die gefühlte Erregung und das Begehren, das so deutlich in den filz grauen und blauen Augen der Brüder zu sehen war.  
Dann aber senkte Lars den Blick und brach den Blickkontakt mit einem Seufzen ab. Seine Hand tastete nach Halt suchend über den schmalen Rand des Waschbeckens. Beide Männer zuckten zusammen, als sich Schritte der Tür zu näheren schienen, aber Lars fühlte sich in eine der großzügigen Kabinen gestoßen. Anders schaffte es sogar die Tür irgendwie zu verschließen, bevor er Lars dann gegen die dunklen Kacheln stieß. Lars lachte kehlig, schloss dann aber die Augen und biss auf seine Unterlippe, als Anders noch einmal fordernd in ihn stieß.  
Anders konnte den Körper seines Zwillings deutlich spüren, bemerkte wie Lars sich, immer fordernder, gegen ihn bewegte. Vorsichtig löste Anders eine stützende Hand von der Hüfte seines Zwillings und legte sie behutsam seine Finger mit denen von Lars verschränkend, um die harte Erregung seines älteren Bruders. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich, Anders tief in Lars und ihre Finger im gleichen Rhythmus auf Lars' Schwanz.  
Lars hob den Kopf, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen, während sich seine vollen, roten Lippen nun zu einem letzten, beinahe verzweifelt klingenden Stöhnen öffneten. Der schlanke Körper verspannte sich und Anders verharrte inmitten der Bewegung, als die Enge ihn nun zu überwältigen drohte und er dann mit einem letzten gequälten Seufzen tief in Lars kam. Kraftlos und nicht sicher, ob sein Körper ihm noch gehören wollte, lehnte er sich gegen Lars und versuchte nun erst einmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Lars war schließlich derjenige, der sich wieder bewegte, „Oh Gott ...Anders …“ „Denkst du immer noch an Mama in ihren gelben Dessous?“, grinste Anders und fand schließlich doch noch genug Kraft sich von seinem Bruder zu lösen, „Oder müssen wir das noch mal tun?“ „Ach halt die Klappe ...“, Lars schlug spielerisch nach seinem Zwilling, aber Anders trat nur einen raschen Schritt zurück aus seiner Reichweite und musterte seinen halbnackten Bruder, dessen Hosen um seine Knöchel baumelten, mit hochgezogener Braue, „Du solltest dich lieber wieder anziehen …“

„So ...“, im Gehen legte Lars einen Arm um seinen Bruder und lächelte, als Anders sich tatsächlich kurz an ihn lehnte, bevor er dann seufzte „Und, was tun wir nun?“ „Wir reden mit Ståle?“, schlug Anders nach kurzer Überlegung vor und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Oder nicht?“ „Sagen ihm, dass wir wissen, dass er einen Escort engagiert hat ...“, Lars', noch immer viel zu roten, zerbissenen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, das zu seinem sarkastischen Tonfall passte, aber Anders schnaubte nur, „Und, dass dieser Escort kein Escort war ...“ „Was schlägst du denn vor?“, Anders sah neugierig zu seinem Zwilling, der aber wiederum nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich möchte erst einmal etwas mehr über diesen Fannething ...“  
„Fannemel.“, unterbrach ihn Anders, der schon immer besser im Merken von Namen gewesen war, aber Lars vollendete dennoch den Satz und ignorierte seinen besserwisserischen Zwilling einfach, „ … herausfinden.“ „Oh bitte.“, Anders seufzte, kannte er doch den verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck, „Und was wird aus unserem freien Tag?“ „Ach, Anders … Ich mache es wieder gut ...“, versprach Lars und küsste seinen Zwilling auf die Wange, bevor er ihm dann galant die Wagentür aufhielt, „Versprochen.“ „Gut ...“, Anders musterte ihn noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er dann die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und den Kopf schüttelte, „Aber, ich fahre … Du fährst nämlich wie ein dementer Tattergreis.“


End file.
